


Drachenbrut

by Gepo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alles, was Harry wollte, war eine perfekte Zukunft. Ginny, drei Kinder, ein guter Job - und dann kam die Realität. Wie jeder von uns mit der fragwürdigen Freude, Kinder zu haben, weiß: Sie werden in einer gewissen Phase ihres Lebens sehr kompliziert. Was allerdings, wenn das über ein noch halbwegs akzeptables Maß hinaus geht? Was, wenn wir wirklich nicht mehr weiter wissen? Wenn unsere Kinder zu schwer für uns werden?<br/>Und keine Sorge, eure Romanze ist natürlich auch dabei ^.- Was wäre eine gute Geschichte ohne ein tragisches Liebespaar?<br/>Und da meine geschätzten Leser - ebenso wie ich leider - langsam älter werden, dachte ich, ich verlasse mal das Schul-/junges Arbeitsleben-Umwelt und stürze mich in die Welt des Erwachsenseins. Ich habe zwar noch keine Kinder in der Pubertät, aber ich arbeite einfach mal wieder mit der Erfahrung anderer Leute. Ich hoffe, ich stelle sie realistisch dar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Ein schrecklicher Montag

...und ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was wir noch tun sollen. Bitte kümmere du dich um die Sache. Ich glaube, wenn ich dort auftauchen würde, würde ich in Tränen ausbrechen. Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr … ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es überhaupt noch gut ist, wenn wir ihn zurück nach Hause holen. Ich halte die ewigen Streitereien nicht mehr aus.

Bitte verzeih mir.

 

In Liebe, Ginny

 

Harry seufzte und legte den Brief wieder zur Seite. Warum musste so etwas unbedingt am Montag morgen kommen? Als hätte er nicht genug Stress damit, die Reporte des Wochenendes durchzuarbeiten. Da konnte er sich ja auf eine wunderbare Heimkehr heute freuen. Warum musste dieser kleine Idio-

„Harry!“ Hermine stürmte ohne zu klopfen in sein Büro – nie ein gutes Zeichen.

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du schlechte Nachrichten hast“ Harry rieb seine Nasenwurzel mit zwei Fingern.

„Schlechter als schlecht“ Sie pfefferte den Tagespropheten auf seine Unterlagen – auf die Reporte, die mehrere Stunden fressen würden und auf denen Ginnys Brief lag. Und nun die Zeitung darüber. „Lies!“

„Hermine, ehrlich, das ist der falsche Moment“ Er beugte sich dennoch über das Papier, doch lehnte sich mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen wieder in seinen Arbeitssessel zurück, als ihn Lucius Malfoy von der Titelseite aus angrinste. „Was auch immer da steht, ich will es nicht wissen, oder?“

„Leider musst du“ Hermine verschränkte die Arme und blieb vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen statt sich zu setzen. Wenigstens ihr Gesicht zeigte einen Hauch von Mitleid.

Was hatte er getan, dass dieser Tag so unglaublich schief laufen musste? Er war seiner Frau treu, er verbrachte Zeit mit seinen Kindern, er machte seinen Job ordentlich, er zahlte seine Steuern und war auch nicht korrupt. Also warum ging alles an diesem Montag morgen den Bach runter? Der Überfall auf Boykerds, der Selbstmord von Joanne Dayles, sein Sohn, seine Frau und jetzt auch noch Lucius Malfoy.

„Gib mir die Kurzfassung“, verlangte Harry mit einer losen Handgeste in Hermines Richtung, die praktisch alles bedeuten konnte. Die Bewegung wie auch den Satz hatte er von seinem Vorgänger in diesem Büro übernommen. Genau so war er als junger Auror von seinem Chef um einen Bericht gebeten worden – genau so ging er jetzt selbst mit der Abteilung um.

„Lucius Malfoy wurde mal wieder befördert“ In Hermines Stimme hatte sich eine gute Portion Gift gemischt. „Und wieder einmal nicht wegen seiner Verdienste oder seiner Eignung. Das weiß ich zufällig, da ich seine Gegenkandidatin kenne. Das war nämlich ich!“

Na wunderbar. Harry atmete tief durch. Kein Wunder, dass sie sauer war. Für welches Amt hatte sie diesmal kandidiert? Vielleicht sollte er bei der nächsten Familienfeier doch mal genauer zuhören statt stundenlang die neuesten Quidditchergebnisse mit Ron durchzusprechen. Aber meisten wurde doch eh nichts Spannendes erzählt … was konnte er dafür, dass man sich Hermines mindestens fünfzig ehrenamtliche Projekte nicht merken konnte?

„Welches Amt meinst du genau?“

„Wie welches A-“ Sie unterbrach sich selbst und ihre Lider zogen sich zusammen – erwischt. „Harry James Potter, hast du mir in den letzten paar Monaten auch nur einmal zugehört? Oder die Zeitung gelesen? Da stand ich nämlich recht regelmäßig drin.“

„Hermine, würde ich die Zeitung lesen, müsstest du mir nicht stets die neuesten Skandale berichten“ Er machte eine weitere vage Handbewegung in Richtung der Zeitung. „Und bitte entschuldige, ich bin heute morgen einfach etwas … sagen wir, ich hatte heute Morgen eine Menge schlechter Nachrichten auf dem Tisch und du reihst dich gerade ein. Welches Amt, bitte?“

„Minister für Muggelbeziehungen“ Sie seufzte tief. „Das Amt, wo du die Korrespondenz zum Abgeordnetenhaus der Muggel führst. Das zweitwichtigste Amt nach dem Minister für Magie überhaupt!“ Sie schmiss die Arme in die Luft und begann vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich fasse es einfach nicht, dass sie ihn gewählt haben. Nicht nur, dass er all seine Ämter nur durch Schmiergelder bekommen hat, er hat auch keinerlei Fähigkeiten für dieses Amt. Was weiß denn jemand wie er über Muggel? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass wir beide wissen, was seine allgemeine Einstellung zu Muggeln ist. Das wird sich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren seit dem Krieg sicher nicht verändert haben.“

Er korrigierte sie nicht, dass es nur achtzehn Jahre waren. Das würde sie nur noch mehr aufregen. Stattdessen überlegte er, was genau das Wort Korrespondenz noch mal bedeutete. Warum erwartete sie eigentlich, dass man ihr zuhörte, wenn sie andauernd mit so komplizierten Wörtern um sich warf?

„Regt dich das etwa nicht auf?“

„Doch! Natürlich!“, beteuerte er. Allerdings gab es schlimmere Posten, auf die man Lucius Malfoy hätte setzen können. Er erinnerte sich immer noch mit einem Schauer an die Zeit vor vier Jahren, wo man überlegt hatte, ihn statt Harry zum Abteilungsleiter der Auroren zu machen. Allein die Vorstellung, Malfoy als Chef zu haben … wenn Malfoy dieses neue Amt davon abhielt, Minister der Magie zu werden, umso besser.

„Wie konnte das Wizengamot diese Entscheidung treffen? Er muss wieder einmal mindestens die Hälfte der Leute bestochen haben!“

„Haben sie dir einen anderen Posten gegeben?“, fragte Harry, um sie etwas vom Thema abzubringen.

„Meine Zweitwahl“, gestand Hermine, „Ministerin für Beziehungen zu magischen Kreaturen.“

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“ Harry zwang ein halb ehrliches, halb ängstliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Das hieß, dass jedes ihrer Freizeitprojekte bald zu offiziellen Gesetzen wurde. Was sicherlich gut für die entsprechenden Kreaturen war, andererseits war Harry kein großer Freund von Vampiren, Acephalen und Lamien. Den Tag, wo Froschmenschen im selben Restaurant wie er speisten, wollte er eigentlich nicht erleben. Andererseits hätte er gar nichts gegen eine Nymphe … ach ja, vielleicht sollte er doch über einen Jobwechsel nachdenken.

„Harry!“ Hermines Gesicht war plötzlich unerwartet nahe. „Hörst du mir zu?“

„Entschuldige … ich dachte über die möglichen Folgen dieser Amtsbesetzungen nach.“

„Genau das erzählte ich ja gerade. Malfoys neues Amt gibt ihm ungeahnte Möglichkeiten, was Muggel angeht. Wenn er noch immer eine Agenda in diese Richtung verfolgt, wäre es ihm aus dieser Position fraglos möglich, einiges an Unruhe zu stiften.“

„Wir werden sehen, wie sich das entwickelt“ Ehrlich gesagt machte diese Kabinettsbesetzung ihm weniger Sorgen. Malfoy würde es bei seiner Vergangenheit nicht wagen, noch einmal etwas in diese Richtung zu unternehmen. Außerdem sollte er doch langsam mal in das Alter kommen, wo man Menschen einfach mal leben ließ.

Hermine seufzte und ließ sich endgültig doch auf einem der Stühle nieder, bevor sie nach ein paar Momenten fragte: „Und? Was sind deine schlechten Nachrichten?“

„Fünf Tote über das Wochenende, eine davon Selbstmord, vier Raubmord“ Er reichte ihr die Zeitung und nahm Ginnys Brief in eine Hand. „Außerdem hat James es mal wieder geschafft, in einer Gefängniszelle zu landen.“

„Oh nein“ Hermines Schultern sackten herab. „Was hat er diesmal angestellt?“

„Betrunken randaliert. Wenigstens war der Test auf Drogen wieder negativ. Nur Ginny ...“ Er atmete tief durch, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte. „Sie ist verzweifelt. Sie weiß nicht mehr, was wir noch tun sollen. Und ich weiß so langsam auch nicht mehr, ob das alles so richtig ist … ich weiß nicht, was ich noch mit ihm tun soll. Er hört auf gar nichts. Und so langsam kann man sein Verhalten nicht mehr mit Pubertät entschuldigen, er wird in einem halben Jahr siebzehn.“

„Habt ihr einen Psychologen zur Rate gezogen?“, fragte sie besorgt.

„Hermine, der Junge wehrt sich gegen alles. Was soll denn da ein Seelenklempner? Wenn er wenigstens sagen würde, was sein Problem ist, dann könnte man ja damit arbeiten, aber … ach, ich weiß auch nicht weiter. Ginny meint, vielleicht sollten wir ihn nicht wieder nach Hause nehmen. Aber um ihn rauszuschmeißen ist er wahrlich noch zu jung … das kann ich auch nicht gutheißen. Ich denke, wir werden uns ernsthaft nach Hilfe umsehen, wenn die Kinder in zwei Wochen wieder in Hogwarts sind.“

„Schafft ihr denn die zwei Wochen? Ginny hat bei deiner Geburtstagsfeier erzählt, dass James sich auch seinen Geschwistern gegenüber schrecklich verhält. Vor allem Albus.“

„Ja“ Harry lehnte sich zurück und sah die Decke an. „Albus leidet wirklich unter ihm. Der Junge ist ja sowieso sehr sensibel und James schlägt in jede Schwachstelle, die er finden kann. Dass er ein Slytherin ist, dass er sich kaum auf einem Besen halten kann, dass er immer noch heult wie ein Mädchen … alles, was in James Augen schlecht ist, nimmt er aufs Korn. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nicht mal einen Bruchteil davon mitkriege, was er alles anstellt.“

„Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, James erstmal von euch zu trennen“, schlug Hermine zaghaft vor, „Ihr müsst ihn ja nicht gleich rauswerfen. Aber Charlie hatte doch angeboten, ihn eine Runde mit nach Rumänien zu nehmen. Vielleicht macht ein wenig harte Arbeit den Jungen ja … vielleicht hilft ihm der Abstand auch.“

Harry seufzte. Wenn das bloß so einfach wäre. Wenn es irgendeine Lösung gäbe … aber vielleicht war der Vorschlag gar nicht so schlecht. Und Ginny würde ein bisschen Ruhe nach den letzten Wochen sicherlich gut tun. Es war schließlich bereits das dritte Mal in diesen Sommerferien, dass James in einer Gefängniszelle saß. Irgendetwas mussten sie tun.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Charlie hat doch ein Handy in Rumänien, oder? Hast du seine Nummer?“

„Du, er ist noch hier. Er wollte heute oder morgen erst wieder zurück. Wenn du zum Fuchsbau floost, dürftest du ihn noch erwischen“ Auf ihre Lippen legte sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln.

„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte“ Er stand auf, kam um seinen Tisch herum und zog seine Schwägerin in eine Umarmung. „Ich sage schnell Ron Bescheid, dass er für mich hier die Stellung hält. Kommst du mit?“

„Eigentlich muss ich zur Besprechung, da ist ei-“

„Hast du ihm überhaupt schon von deinem neuen Amt erzählt?“, unterbrach er sie.

„Du hast recht, er weiß es ja noch gar nicht! Lass uns schnell rüber gehen.“

Na bitte. Lief doch alles. Und das mit James würde sich auch noch lösen. Irgendwie.


	2. Das Familienfest

„Harry, mein Sohn!“ Molly breitete die Arme aus und zog ihn an sich, als wäre er noch ein Kind und nicht bereits dreifacher Vater – vierfacher, wenn man Teddy mitzählte. „Wie schön, dass ihr kommen konntet. Und ihr habt meine geliebten Enkel mitgebracht“ Nach einem Kuss auf Ginnys Stirn zog sie Albus in eine ähnliche Umarmung wie Harry zuvor und gab Lily ebenfalls einen Kuss. „Ihr seht euren Eltern jeden Tag ähnlicher, ihr zwei Hübschen.“

„Danke, Oma“ Albus lächelte zaghaft.

„Hast du Apfelkuchen gebacken?“, fragte Lily statt einer Begrüßung.

„Lily, jetzt sag doch erstmal hallo, bevor du das Buffet stürmst“, wies Ginny ihre Tochter zurecht.

„Sie ist ein wachsendes Mädchen. Genau wie Albus. Lass sie doch“, bat Harry.

„Ich bin kein Mädchen!“, zischte sein Sohn etwas erbost. Das war eine seiner sensiblen Stellen – James hatte ihn immer damit aufgezogen, ein Mädchen zu sein.

„Ich meinte, dass du noch wächst, Spatz“ Er strich über Albus schwarzes Haar. „Geht euch ruhig schonmal etwas Kuchen holen.“

„Juchuu!“ Lily grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Oma, zeigst du uns die Kuchen?“

„Aber sicher, mein Schatz“ Sie legte einen Arm um Lilys und einen um Albus Schulter und zog die beiden mit sich.

„Du bist viel zu lieb mit den Kindern, Harry“, meinte Ginny, als beide außer Hörreichweite waren, „wie sollen sie denn je Benehmen lernen, wenn du sie so verhätschelst? Wir wissen doch beide, was da raus kommt.“

„Ach, Ginny“ Er küsste ihre Schläfe. „Sieh sie dir doch an. Albus ist ein äußerst wohlerzogenes, höfliches Kind. Kein Verhätscheln könnte ihm auch nur ansatzweise schaden. Und Lily ist unsere kleine Prinzessin. Sie darf verhätschelt werden. Sonst wird aus ihr doch nicht so ein Engel wie aus dir geworden ist.“

Ginny seufzte tief, aber errötete und das sicher nicht aus Wut. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihren Ehemann und murmelte leise: „Du hast ja Recht. Ich habe nur Angst, aus ihnen könnte dasselbe werden wie aus James. Ich will nicht noch ein Kind verlieren.“

„Sag so etwas nicht“ Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Wir haben James doch nicht verloren. Nun gut, er ist gerade etwas schwer, aber …“ - Ginny unterbrach seine Denkpause mit einem Schnauben - „Ich will die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Er ist unser Sohn. Du bist eine wundervolle Frau und mir wird nachgesagt, dass ich zumindest kein Komplettversager bin. Was kann unser Sohn denn anderes sein als ein wundervoller Mensch? Wir müssen ihm nur etwas Zeit geben. Er wird sich bestimmt wieder fangen.“

„Wenn das nur so einfach wäre“ Sie seufzte tief, diesmal wenig zufrieden. „Hast du es mit diesem Optimismus damals durch den Krieg geschafft?“

„Man darf die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben“ Er drehte sich zu sich und lächelte sie an. „Wir haben Voldemort besiegt. Wie schwer kann da ein Achtzehnjähriger sein?“

„Redet ihr über James?“, fragte Hermine, die mit Ron im Schlepptau zu ihnen trat.

„Wen sonst?“ Ginny sah sich um. „Ich vermute mal nicht, dass er erschienen ist?“

„Bisher nicht“, gab Hermine zu, „aber was nicht ist, kann noch werden. Was macht er denn eigentlich gerade?“

„Wenn wir das wüssten“ Die Rothaarige verdrehte die Augen. „Seit seinem Auszug vor einem halben Jahr hat er sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Er hat jetzt eine Wohnung in London, aber womit er sein Geld verdient, wissen wir nicht. Harry schaut einmal die Woche bei ihm vorbei, aber entweder ist er einfach nicht da oder beantwortet keine Fragen.“

„Allerdings schmeißt er mich auch nicht raus. Ich sehe das als ein gutes Zeichen“, meinte Harry lächelnd.

„Harry, du wäschst, räumst auf und kochst Essen vor. Selbst James ist nicht dumm genug, eine kostenlose Magd rauszuwerfen“ Sie hob eine Hand, als er antworten wollte. „Ich weiß, du willst nicht, dass ich so über ihn spreche. Aber das geht jetzt seit fünf Jahren so. Ich kann nicht mehr daran glauben, dass das eine Phase ist, die irgendwann vorbei gehen wird.“

„Ach Ginny“ Hermine legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich an deiner Stelle machen würde.“

„Ihm eine gute Tracht Prügel verpassen“, warf Ron ein, „ich stimme meiner Schwester zu, der Junge ist hoffnungslos. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, womit ihr euch so einen Sohn verdient habt.“

„Ron!“, fuhr Hermine ihn an.

„Ich denke auch, dass das nicht richtig ist, so zu denken. Natürlich ist James schwer. Aber wenn es ihm schlecht geht, denke ich, dass ich als Vater einen Fehler gemacht haben muss. Also muss ich das auch irgendwie wieder lösen.“

„Du bist zu gut für diese Welt, Kumpel“ Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast zwei andere Kinder, die wunderbar geworden sind. Du kannst kein schlechter Vater sein. James ist einfach … ich weiß nicht. Von Natur aus böse oder so. Welches halbwegs vernünftige Kind schlägt seine jüngeren Geschwister und macht sie fertig, bis sie heulen? Ich sollte das wissen, ich habe fünf ältere Brüder. Und auch wenn Percy ein zugeknöpfter Sack ist, hat er sich nie so dermaßen daneben benommen.“

„Ron“ Harry versuchte gar nicht mehr ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu bringen. „Ich weiß, dass James schwer ist. Aber ich will trotzdem nicht, dass so von ihm gesprochen wird. Er ist immer noch mein Sohn.“

„Ja, aber du hast noch zwei andere Kinder, die dich brauchen. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich bin froh, dass der Mistkerl ausgezogen ist“ - Harrys Miene verdunkelte sich - „Harry, es hat Ginny fertig gemacht. Und vor allen Dingen hat es Albus und Lily fertig gemacht. Albus ist verstört, hast du ihn mal mit Fremden gesehen? Er erwartet, von jedem zusammen geschissen zu werden, weil er das non-stop von seinem Bruder kannte. Wenn deine Kinder dich brauchen, dann sind es die zwei“ Er nickte zu den beiden, die noch immer am Kuchenbuffet standen. „Nicht dieser kleine Bastard, der deine Fürsorge weder will noch verdient.“

„Ich denke, wir sollten das Gespräch hier beenden“ Harry nickte seinem Schwager zu und ging an diesem vorbei. Wenn er eins durch James gelernt hatte, dann war das, nie die Nerven zu verlieren. Wer los schrie, der hatte bereits verloren.

Und er wusste, er war auf verlorenem Posten. Hermine stimmte ihm mehr zu, was James anging, als Ginny es tat. Sie hatte sich geweigert, sich um James zu kümmern, seit er vorletzten Sommer nach Hause gekommen war. Es hatte nichts geholfen – kein Therapeut, keine Elternberatung, kein Aufenthalt bei Charlie. Alles, was sie gewünscht hatte, war, James so weit wie möglich von ihr fern zu halten. Also hatte der Junge die kompletten Sommerferien in Rumänien verbracht – Harry hielt es noch immer für die schlechteste Entscheidung ihres Lebens.

Egal, was James tat. Er war ihr Sohn. Sie waren für ihn verantwortlich.

„Harry, danke, dass du gekommen bist“ Parcy trat lächelnd auf ihn zu. „Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir damals nicht mehr übel?“

„Nur, wenn du gelobst, dich nun besser zu benehmen“ Harry schüttelte ihm die Hand und versuchte, die negativen Gedanken zu verbannen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Ernennung.“

„Auf dass Lucius Malfoy nie Minister der Magie werden möge!“

„Da trinke ich drauf“, stimmte Harry mit vollem Herzen zu, „Selbst, wenn ich dich nicht mögen würde, Percy – du bist fraglos besser als dieser Idiot. Und ich hoffe, du versetzt ihm einen guten Tritt.“

„Tja, das wird schwer“ Percy nahm George die Flasche Butterbier ab, das dieser ihm rüber reichte, um sie Harry zu geben. „Wenn ich beweisen könnte, dass er ebenfalls korrupt war, wäre das kein Thema. Aber du weißt ja, wie Malfoys sind.“

„Eine einzige Pest.“

„Das kannst du laut sagen“ Der neue Minister der Magie lächelte. „Aber dank der Skandale habe ich nun mein neues Amt. Und ich gedenke, die vier Jahre vollends auszukosten.“

„Wenn du dich gut anstellst, könnten es sogar mehr als vier werden“ Harry prostete ihm zu. „Und steht dein Kabinett schon?“

„Hermine, Malfoy und Bell sind die einzigen Festbesetzungen, die fraglos den ein oder anderen Posten haben werden.“

„Kannst du Mine zur Ministerin für Muggelbeziehungen machen? Zum einen kann sie das besser als jeder andere, zum anderen würde das Malfoy unglaublich ans Bein pissen.“

„Harry“, zischte Percy ein wenig konsterniert.

„Sorry, ich habe ein paar Ausdrucksweisen von meinen Kindern übernommen. Passiert dir das mit deinen auch?“

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste“ Eine rote Augenbraue hob sich. „Selbst wenn, meine Kinder pflegen keinen … unerwünschten Umgang.“

„Hm“ Harry nickte nur. „Nun, ich werde besser mal die anderen begrüßen. Man sieht sich, Percy.“

Oder auch nicht. Er tauschte ein paar freundliche Hallos mit verschiedenen Schwagern, Schwägerinnen, Neffen und Nichten aus, bevor er schließlich mit seinem Schwiegervater in eine Diskussion über die Verwendung von Teslaspulen als Detektoren verfiel. Mal eine überraschend sinnvolle Diskussion, er könnte glatt über so eine Verwendung in seiner Abteilung nachdenken. Hermine fing ihn schließlich ein, um ihm über ein Stück Kuchen eine Entschuldigung für Rons Worte zu geben. Er versicherte sie, dass es keiner bedurfte – Ron meinte das schließlich vollkommen ernst. Genau so ernst, wie er es meinte, dass er keine Beleidigungen über seine Kinder hören wollte und erst recht keine Kritik, wenn die hieß, dass er sich zu sehr um sie kümmere.

Mitten in dieser Diskussion flammte der Kamin auf. Keine Ungewöhnlichkeit bei dieser großen Familie, daher fiel James Ankunft zuerst gar nicht so sehr auf. Harry drückte Hermine seinen Teller in die Hand mit den Worten: „Ich gehe ihn begrüßen.“

James war zu einem Mann heran gewachsen. Einen halben Kopf größer als Harry, auch einen schwarzen Mob auf den Kopf – obwohl James seinen kontrollieren konnte – und einer guten Portion Muskeln unter der Haut. Er war halt ein genauso passionierter Quidditchspieler wie sein Vater, auch wenn er ebenso nie etwas daraus gemacht hatte. So weit Harry wusste zumindest.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist“ Harry zog seinen Sohn in eine Umarmung, gegen die sich dieser zumindest nicht wehrte. „Percy ist Minister für Magie geworden. Du solltest ihm später gratulieren.“

„Hm“, murmelte James nur unbestimmt.

„Hat dir das Kaninchen geschmeckt? Das war das erste Mal, dass ich das Rezept ausprobiert habe.“

„War okay“ James trat etwas von ihm weg und versenkte die Hände in seinen Jeanstaschen. „Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich kommen sollte ...“

„Du bist immer willkommen, das hier ist deine Familie“ Trotz seiner Worte brachte Harry nur ein halbherziges Lächeln zustande. „Onkel Ron ist noch immer sauer und dein Onkel Percy scheint wenig von dir zu halten, aber er hält von uns allen nicht viel, also ist das wohl kein Wunder.“

„Von dir hält er viel“ Eines von James recht selten gewordenen Grinsern zeigte sich kurz.

„Das liegt daran, dass er weiß, dass ich jederzeit seinen Job haben könnte, wenn er mich interessieren würde“ Harry zwinkerte. „Tante Hermine hat nach dir gefragt. Sie will auch jeden Fall herausfinden, was du gerade eigentlich arbeitest.“

„Tja“ James zuckte mit den Schultern. „So dies und das. Ich helf' beim Gemüsehändler um die Ecke aus. Und in der Bibliothek. Und Post mache ich auch. So kleinere Jobs halt.“

„Macht dir das Spaß?“

„Es zahlt die Miete, oder?“

„Tauchst du auch mal auf, du alte Nudel?“, meldete Lily sich dazwischen.

„Wenn das nicht meine kleine Nervensäge ist“ James legte eine Hand auf ihren Kopf und streichelte sie wie einen haarigen Hund.

„Lass das! Du machst meine Frisur kaputt!“ Sie schlug nach seinem Arm und wich zurück.

„Was für 'ne Frisur?“, neckte er sie.

„Mama hatte ihr die Haare gemacht“ Albus, der plötzlich bei ihnen aufgetaucht war, versuchte seiner Schwester dabei zu helfen, ihre Haare wieder zu richten. „Das war gemein.“

„Nicht gemeiner als du kleine Ratte – pardon, Schlange.“

„James, wenn du gekommen bist, um Leute zu beleidigen, wirst du wenig Sympathien ernten“, warnte Harry seinen Sohn.

„Ich versuch's ja, okay?“, blaffte James ihn dafür an, „es ist nur scheiße schwer mit einem Bruder wie ihm.“

Albus senkte seinen traurigen Blick zu Boden. Immer noch ein unglaublich sensibles Kind.

„Ich liebe euch beide, also bitte keine Streitereien“ Harry legte seine Hände auf Albus Schultern. „Lily, magst du deinem Bruder die Kuchen zeigen?“

„Klar“ Sie schnappte sich James Hand und zog den etwas widerwilligen ins nächste Zimmer.

„Alles okay?“, flüsterte Harry und beugte sich dabei vor, um Albus in die Augen zu sehen.

„Geht schon“ Dessen Stimme war kaum zu verstehen, so leise war er. „Ich … ich verstehe ihn nur nicht. Was habe ich denn jetzt wieder getan?“

„Gar nichts, Spatz“ Harry zog den Jungen in seine Arme – trotz seiner sechzehn ließ er das immer noch mit sich machen und Harry hatte vollends vor, das auszukosten. „Das liegt nicht an dir. James hat irgendetwas gegen alle Slytherins und nichts dringt da zu ihm durch. Früher, als du noch nicht nach Hogwarts gingst, habt ihr euch doch wunderbar verstanden, nicht? Also kann es nicht an dir liegen“ Zumindest erzählte er das seinem Sohn immer und immer wieder.

„Aber er sagt doch immer, dass ich so ein Mädchen bin. Vielleicht liegt es daran. Wenn ich Quidditch spielen und mit Mädchen ausgehen würde, dann … das wäre besser, oder? Dann wäre ich ein echter Mann, so wie James.“

„James ist kein echter Mann“, erwiderte Harry anstatt seiner sonstigen Standardantwort, dass Albus genau so gut war, wie er nunmal war, „Jemanden wegen Kleinigkeiten zu hassen, ist kindisch. Wenn James nicht darüber hinweg sehen kann, dass du in Slytherin bist, ist er kaum mehr als ein eingeschnapptes Kind.“

„Aber die Mädchen stehen auf ihn! Nicht auf mich“ Albus schob die Unterlippe vor. „Mich sehen die gar nicht. Ich will auch mit Mädchen ausgehen, aber … na ja, die interessieren sich halt für die Quidditchspieler und die großen Jungs und nicht für so … so Leute wie mich.“

„Tja, das … das ändert sich mit der Zeit“ Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Schau dir doch deine Onkel an. Percy ist auch so ein Bücherwurm, aber er hat auch eine Frau gefunden. Und Charlie mit seinen vielen Muskeln hat keine“ Hah, die Idee! „Und dein Bruder hat auch keine, auch wenn die Mädels in der Schule scharenweise auf ihn geflogen sind.“

„Ja, aber er hat sie abblitzen lassen, nicht sie ihn. Er ist mit ein paar gegangen, aber dann meinte er, sie seien langweilig. Er“ Albus biss sich auf die Lippen. „Weißt du, was es damals für ein Gerücht gab? Die haben gesagt, dass James mit jedem Mädchen in seiner Stufe geschlafen hat, außer denen aus Slytherin.“

„Was nur beweist, dass er einfach etwas gegen Slytherin hat und nicht gegen dich“, flüsterte Harry zurück und lächelte, „es gibt auch Mädels, die mögen Bücherwürmer. Die sind nur genau so schüchtern wie du.“

„Echt?“ In Albus Stimme schwang Hoffnung mit.

„Ja, echt“ Er legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Sprich sie mal an, dann weißt du es auch“ Er lehnte sich sogar noch ein Stück näher. „Und ich verrate dir jetzt ein Geheimnis, ja?“ Albus nickte mit großen Augen. „Als ich so alt war wie du, da habe ich zwar Quidditch gespielt und hatte viele Muskeln, aber … ich war noch viel schüchterner als du damals.“

„Echt?“

„Hm-hm“ Harry nickte langsam. „Deine Mutter hat damals mich gewonnen, nicht ich sie. Sie war nämlich wie James damals. Hat einen Mann nach dem anderen um den Finger gewickelt.“

Albus grinste, wie man ihn selten hatte grinsen sehen. Eigentlich kannte man nie mehr als ein schüchternes Lächeln von ihm. Er atmete tief ein und meinte: „Nächstes Schuljahr kriege ich eine Freundin, du wirst sehen.“

„Ich bin gespannt“ Auch Harry lächelte wieder ehrlich. Albus war echt ein Goldstück. Hoffentlich würde seine Pubertät das nicht ändern, wenn sie denn je einsetzte. Harry wusste ehrlich nicht, ob er sie nicht vielleicht schon gehabt hatte oder gerade hatte, er war einfach zu lieb, als dass man so etwas merken würde. Albus war wirklich das krasse Gegenteil von James.

Während sein Sohn davon trabte, um mit den anderen Jugendlichen zu spielen, machte sich Harry in Richtung Küche, um nach seinem anderen Sorgenkind zu sehen. Schon auf dem Weg kam ihm allerdings eine wenig begeistert aussehende Fleur entgegen, die direkt auf ihn zusteuerte. Das versprach wenig Gutes. Schon zwei Schritte entfernt begann ihre Tirade: „Dein Sohn 'at kein Benehmen, 'Arry. Isch wollte ihn nur begriesen und er 'at misch weggedriekt, als wiere isch eine Insekt. Und er 'at beleidigt meine 'Aare. Isch siehe aus wie eine Geist mit diese 'elle 'Aare.“

„Nun ja, er weiß nicht gerade, sich höflich auszudrücken, aber hast du mal über dunkle Strähnen nachgedacht? Diese Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht“, schlug Harry vor.

„'Arry! Ihr seid alle unmieglich!“ Sie warf die Hände in die Luft und stapfte davon.

Seufzend ging er weiter. Mal sehen, wie viele Fehler seines Sohnes er heute noch ausbaden durfte. Das war sicher nur der Anfang gewesen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging weiter. Die Stimmen aus der Küche hörte er allerdings schon ein paar Meter entfernt, was wenig Gutes verhieß.

„... nicht schon genug angestellt?“, hörte er gerade noch den Rest eines Satzes, den er Ron zuordnen würde. Na wunderbar. Mit einem Seufzen trat Harry durch die Tür.

„Ron, mein Enkel ist mir immer willkommen. Ich will keinen Stunk von dir hören“, wies Molly ihren Sohn zurecht.

„Dann lad' ihn ein, wenn du allein bist. Jedes Mal, wenn der Kerl auftaucht, beleidigt er mindestens eine Person und früher oder später weint eins der Kinder. Ich weiß nicht, was ich dem Kerl noch erzählen soll, bis er mal merkt, dass er nicht willkommen ist.“

„Er ist willkommen. Der einzige, der hier rum schreit, bist du, Ron“, mischte sich auch Harry ein, „ich habe dir vorhin schon gesagt, dass ich keine Beleidigungen aus deinem Mund über meine Kinder hören will.“

„Lily und Albus würde ich auch sicher nie anfahren, er dort ist die einzige verdorbene Brut hier. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber Albus als Slytherin ist mir zehnmal lieber als dieser Mistkerl.“

„Ron! Ich verbiete dir, dich so zu benehmen!“ Molly stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Was? Er kann rum rennen und Leute beleidigen, aber ich darf ihn dafür nicht zurechtweisen? Der Junge will doch erwachsen sein, oder? Also warum gelten nicht dieselben Rechte für ihn wie für mich?“ Ron hatte sich seiner Mutter zugewandt. „Ganz ehrlich, was würdest du mir sagen, wenn ich mich wie er benehmen würde? Der Junge ist lange aus der Pubertät, er ist nicht einmal mehr in der Schule. Es gibt schon lange keine Ausrede mehr dafür, dass er einfach Spaß daran zu haben scheint, anderen weh zu tun.“

Molly seufzte und verschränkte die Arme. Mit einem Kopfschütteln wandte sie sich ab. Harrys Herz sank praktisch zwischen seine Füße – Molly und Hermine waren praktisch die einzigen, die bisher noch auf seiner Seite gestanden hatten. Und Hermine bröckelte dabei schon länger als ihrer beider Schwiegermutter.

„Ich denke, das lässt sich ganz einfach lösen“ Und selbst, wenn er der einzige war, der noch für seinen Sohn einstand, er würde sicher nicht aufgeben. „James, wenn du heute noch einmal jemanden beleidigst oder zum Weinen bringst, fliegst du hier raus“ Für einen kurzen Moment sah er Falten zwischen den Augenbrauen seines Sohnes auftauchen. Harry wandte sich zu seinem eigentlich besten Freund. „Und Ron? Dasselbe gilt für dich. Wenn ich noch eine Beleidigung aus deinem Mund in James Richtung höre, schmeiße ich dich ebenso hochkant raus. Gleiches Recht für alle, so wie du es wolltest. Alle einverstanden?“

Er sah nicht alle nicken, da Molly in an sich zog und freudig ausrief: „Das ist mein Sohn! Komm, nimm dir ein dickes Stück Kuchen!“

„Danke, ich hatte schon eins … ich denke, ich sollte besser auf meine Linie achten. Sonst setzt Ginny mich wieder auf Diät“ Ganz wie gewünscht brachte das alle zum Lachen und lenkte so wunderbar von vorher ab. Mit einem Seufzen zog Harry sich etwas zurück und nahm ein weiteres Bier.

Kaum eine Stunde rum und schon wünschte er sich etwas Stärkeres.

„Dad?“, flüsterte James und lehnte sich neben ihm an die Theke.

„Hm-hm?“ Er ließ die Augen einfach geschlossen. Es half dabei, sich vorzustellen, er wäre irgendwo anders. Er liebte sie ja alle, aber im Pack konnten sie einem echt auf die Nerven gehen.

„Ich … tut mir Leid“ James seufzte und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Bier. „Danke.“

„Passt schon“ Harry öffnete doch noch die Lider und schielte zu seinem Sohn rüber. Warum musste bloß alles so kompliziert sein? Er legte dem Jungen einen Arm um die Schultern. „Das mit Fleur habe ich auch geklärt. Tu mir einfach nur den Gefallen und beleidige heute niemanden mehr. Wenn nicht für mich, dann zumindest, um Onkel Ron eine rein zu würgen, ja?“

James schnaubte und ein schiefes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er nahm einen Schluck Bier, fuhr mit dem Handrücken über seinen Mund und meinte: „Geht klar, Dad.“

„Gut“ Er verunstaltete James Haare, so wie dieser es bei seiner Schwester getan hatte und stieß sich von der Theke ab. „Dann bis später.“

„Dad?“ Er drehte sich noch einmal um. Auf James Zügen lag ein Ausdruck, den er das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, als James in der zweiten Klasse seinen Besen geschrottet hatte. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid.“

Harry drehte sich zur Seite und legte eine Hand auf James Schulter. Die Lederjacke, die verwaschene Jeans, die Devil-may-care-Attitüde … der Junge entsprach seinem Zweitnamen mehr als seinem ersten. Andererseits war auch James Potter erst sozial akzeptabel geworden, als er hinter Lily Evans her war. Und wer wusste, was aus Harry geworden wäre, wenn er nicht Ginny gehabt hätte. Idiotie lag möglicherweise in der Familie.

Und es war das erste Mal, dass James sich dafür entschuldigt hatte. Vielleicht gab es wirklich Hoffnung.

„Ich würde dich ja bitten, es einfach nie wieder zu tun, aber ich glaube ehrlich nicht, dass du es schaffen würdest“, gab Harry offen zu, „aber ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du versuchen würdest, daran zu arbeiten.“

„Ich versuch' es doch schon!“ James wollte die Flasche wahrscheinlich nur abstellen, aber er haute sie beinahe zu Scherben. Er schluckte kurz und stellte sie etwas vorsichtiger ab. „Ich meine … ich versuche es wirklich. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich einen Slytherin sehe, werde ich unglaublich wütend. Ich weiß, dass Albus das nicht verdient, aber seine Existenz regt mich unglaublich auf. So viele Dinge regen mich auf“ Er hatte die Hände gehoben und gestikulierte wild, während er sprach. „Alles regt mich auf. Ich bin immer nur wütend. Ich will das nicht, aber dann fahre ich Leute an und … ach, scheiße“ Er schlug mit einer Faust gegen den Schrank hinter sich.

„Hey“ Harry festigte die Hand auf seiner Schulter – sowohl als Unterstützung als auch in Warnung. Molly wäre sicherlich nicht erfreut, wenn ihr Enkel ihre Einrichtung zerstörte. „Ruhig. Tief durchatmen.“

James funkelte ihn einen Moment böse an, tat es dann aber wirklich. Die Muskeln unter Harrys Hand entspannten sich fühlbar.

„Gut“ Er nickte. „Glaub' es oder nicht, aber ich weiß, wie das ist. Nachdem ich von den Toten zurückgekehrt war und Voldemort umgebracht hatte, war ich einfach nur taub. Überall Tote, Verwundete, Feinde und Freunde nebeneinander. Ich sah mir das alles wie aus einer anderen Welt an – und dann kam die Wut. Alle hier wissen, ich war echt nicht einfach. Ich habe alles und jeden abgeblafft, geschubst, fertig gemacht … mit Ron habe ich mich sogar geprügelt“ James schien wie erstarrt, während Harry erzählte. Seine Augen waren so weit, wie Harry sie praktisch noch nie gesehen hatte. Heute war wohl der Tag des Aufwärmens alter Geschichten. „Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was das eigentlich war. Der Schock, wieder lebendig zu sein, nachdem man den Frieden des Todes erfahren hatte oder das Wissen, jemanden getötet zu haben … vielleicht war es auch diese unglaubliche Hilflosigkeit. Leichen zu zählen und Freunde zu Nummern werden lassen … Tonks und Remus, Teddys Eltern, waren Nummer achtunddreißig und neununddreißig. Fred, Georges Zwillingsbruder, dein Onkel … der war Nummer vierzehn. Und Bellatrix Lestrange, die meinen Patenonkel Sirius getötet hatte, wurde Nummer siebenundfünfzig. Molly hat sie umgebracht.“

Harry atmete tief ein, bevor er sich in den Erinnerungen verlor. Sie waren wie ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch. Er lebte mit ihnen, aber sie waren nicht leicht als Lebensbegleiter. Aber damit wollte er seinen Sohn nicht belasten.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dich so wütend macht. Aber ich werde sicher nicht Ron glauben, dass du irgendwie von Geburt an verdorben und böse warst, denn das warst du nicht. Das alles hat mit dreizehn oder vierzehn erst angefangen. Irgendwo da muss der Grund für deine Wut liegen. Und ich hoffe, du findest ihn“ Harry legte seine zweite Hand James andere Schulter und ging etwas in die Hocke, um in das zu Boden gesenkte Gesicht zu schauen. „Allein schon für dich selbst. Okay?“

James nickte. Es war kaum mehr als ein Bruchteil einer Bewegung, aber es war ganz klar ein Nicken. Stockend und zögerlich arbeitete sich James Blick nach oben, bis er seinen Vater ansah. Er nickte noch einmal, diesmal fester und klarer. Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff er sein Bier und ging an seinem Vater vorbei.

Harry lies den Atem los, den er angehalten hatte. Uff … es hatte fünf Jahre gedauert, aber zumindest wusste er jetzt ansatzweise, was James Problem war. Sturheit zahlte sich halt doch aus. Hoffentlich war er irgendwie zu ihm durchgedrungen – und wenn nur so weit, dass James heute niemanden mehr beleidigte. Einfach um zu beweisen, dass er es konnte. Ansonsten wusste Harry ehrlich nicht, wie er Ron weiter kontern sollte.

Apropos, vielleicht sollte er auf den besser aufpassen. Außerdem war er nicht auf dem neuesten Stand, was die Quidditch-Spielergebnisse anging.


	3. Krisen im Haus

„Du bist was?“, schrie Ginny entsetzt.

Harry atmete tief durch – darin war er seit Jahren bestens geübt. Während des Schuljahres nach Hogwarts gerufen zu werden – erst recht um acht Uhr morgens mit höchster Dringlichkeit – war niemals eine gute Sache. Das war mit James oft genug passiert. Der hatte meistens demütigende – wie einem Jungen die Klamotten weg zu hexen – oder verletzende Dinge mit Slytherins gemacht und oft genug vor dem Rauswurf gestanden. Zu Albus waren sie auch einmal gerufen wurden. Der allerdings hatte mitten in der Nacht heulend darum gebeten, nicht mehr zur Schule gehen zu müssen. Der Grund dafür war natürlich kein anderer als James.

Das hier hatte zum ersten Mal nichts mit James zu tun. Harry ging die wenigen Schritte bis zu Lilys Bett im Krankenflügel, setzte sich neben sie und schlang erst einmal die Arme um sein kleines Mädchen. Na ja, nicht mehr ganz so klein, aber für ihn würde sie immer klein sein. Und aus dem jungen Ding, was gerade mit Kampfesblick in den Augen ihre Verkündigung gemacht hatte, wurde binnen Sekunden ein weinendes kleines Mädchen.

„Da- Daddy“, stotterte sie zwischen ihren Schluchzern. Sie drückte sich gegen seine Brust, krabbelte auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um ihn.

„Ach, Kleines“ Ginny tätschelte ihrer Tochter den Kopf. „Was machst du denn für Dinge?“

„Ich … ich hab' … nicht aufgepasst“ Sie schluchzte und drückte ihren Kopf in den Übergang zwischen Harrys Schulter und Hals. „Ich … ich hab' einfach nich' dran gedacht.“

„Du solltest auch noch gar nicht daran denken. Du bist viel zu jung für solche Dinge, Kleines“ Ginny fuhr sich durch die Haare und begann, auf und ab zu gehen. „Und das jetzt … in der Schule sogar! Lily, du bist fünfzehn. Das ist doch kein Alter, um … ich fasse das nicht. Was habe ich mit meinen Kindern nur falsch gemacht?“

Es ließ Lily nur lauter schluchzen und auch, wenn Harry seiner Frau prinzipiell zustimmte, schien das nicht der richtige Weg zu sein, also mischte er sich ein: „Nun, sie hat fraglos daraus gelernt, Ginny. Sie wird sicher nicht noch einmal so unvorsichtig sein.“

„Sie wird gar nichts mehr sein, bis sie nicht sicher verheiratet ist“, die Rothaarige verschränkte die Arme.

„Das besprechen wir zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt“ Er strich seiner Tochter mit einem Arm über den Rücken. „Hast du dich etwas beruhigt, Kleines?“

Lily, deren Schluchzen seit seinem Eingreifen bedeutend abgenommen hatte, nickte gegen seine Schulter, aber schien nicht gewillt zu sein, ihren Kopf zu heben. Er strich ihr noch einige Momente über das Haar, bevor er sie sanft aufsetzte und fragte: „Was möchtest du denn, Lily?“

Sie blinzelte und legte den Kopf schief.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen.

„Halt … halt“ Ginny hob beide Hände. „Habe ich dich gerade richtig verstanden? Hast du unsere Tochter gerade gefragt, ob sie das Kind behalten will oder nicht?“

„Ja, habe ich“ Harry legte seine Arme um Lilys Taille, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „Es ist ihr Körper. Also ist es auch ihre Entscheidung.“

„Sie ist fünfzehn! Du kannst so eine Entscheidung doch nicht auf ihre Schultern legen!“, entgegnete Ginny entsetzt.

Madam Pomfrey, die sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und schürzte die Lippen. Professor McGonagall, die noch weiter im Hintergrund stand, hielt wie immer die Hände vor sich verschränkt und wartete ab.

„So gern ich es auch tun würde, ich kann sie ihr aber auch nicht abnehmen. Ich werde sie gern beraten und ihr beistehen, aber diese Entscheidung treffen wir alle zusammen. Und in erster Linie ist mir wichtig, was Lily überhaupt von der Sache hält.“

„Urgh“ Ginny verdrehte die Augen und atmete tief aus. „Manchmal klingst du so erwachsen, dass ich dir am liebsten die Augen auskratzen würde.“

„Also, Kleines, was möchtest du?“, wandte er sich wieder an seine Tochter.

Lily sah ihn immer noch mit ihren weiten Rehaugen an. Genau genommen wirkte sie fast erstarrt. Zum Glück blinzelte sie irgendwann und schien wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Bauch, bevor sie ihn wieder hob und energisch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Danke“, hauchte Ginny und legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust.

„Warum, Lily?“ Harry strich über ihren Rücken.

„Ich … ich will kein Kind. Vielleicht irgendwann mal, aber nicht jetzt. Ich … ist das böse?“ Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe.

„Nein, Kleines, das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Ich stimme deiner Mutter zu, dass du viel zu jung bist“ Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich denke auch, dass du das Richtige tust.“

„Danke, Daddy“ Sie lehnte sich wieder vor und schlang die Arme um ihn. „Ich … was hättest du denn gesagt, wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass ich es haben will?“

„Mich damit abgefunden, mit einundvierzig Großvater zu werden“ Er atmete tief durch. „Und eine verdammt schwere Zeit gehabt, deine Mutter zu überzeugen, dass du noch alle Tassen im Schrank hast“ Er schluckte und verzog das Gesicht. „Und mich selbst ehrlich gesagt auch.“

„Du hättest es mir nicht ausgeredet?“, fragte sie lächelnd.

„Doch … wahrscheinlich schon. Ich hätte es versucht. Aber ich wäre gescheitert, schließlich bist du genauso stur wie ich“ Sie grinsten sich gegenseitig an. „Madam Pomfrey? Was für Möglichkeiten haben wir?“

„Der Detrimentum-Trank wäre angemessen. Ich habe welchen hier“, informierte die Schwester ihn, blieb allerdings stehen.

„Hier und jetzt oder möchtest du noch eine Nacht drüber schlafen?“, fragte Harry seine Tochter.

„Hältst du mich?“, bat sie leise.

Er nickte nur, drehte sie auf seinem Schoß und sandte Madam Pomfrey einen Blick. Diese ging zu ihrem Büro und holte die entsprechende Flasche, während Ginny sich zu ihnen setzte und Lily mit einer Hand über den Rücken strich.

„Du tust das Richtige“, versicherte sie ihre Tochter, „wir sind bei dir, Liebes.“

„Verrätst du mir seinen Namen, damit ich ihm die Hölle heiß machen kann?“, fragte Harry leise, aber mit Schalk in der Stimme.

„Nö“, zischte Lily zurück und grinste.

„Versuch war's wert“, neckte er zurück und hielt sie fest, während sie die Flasche entgegen nahm.

Lily atmete tief durch und betrachtete die Flasche. Sie sah nicht viel anders aus als die meisten Tränke, die es hier gab. Runder Bauch, schmaler Hals, Glaspfropfen. Eine violette Farbe, die fast ins Schwarz überging. Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihrem Vater und fragte mit in Falten liegender Stirn: „Soll ich wirklich?“

„Lily, deine Mutter war achtzehn, als sie James bekam“, erwiderte Harry trocken. Im Augenwinkel sah er Ginny erstaunt aufsehen und blinzeln.

„Für einen James kann man nie alt genug sein“, entschied ihrer beider Tochter.

„Weises Mädchen“, gab Harry zurück.

Entschieden zog sie den Pfropfen ab und nahm die Flasche auf ex. Sie verzog das Gesicht erst, nachdem sie sie bereits abgesetzt hatte. Das leere Gefäß wanderte zurück in Madam Pomfreys Hände, während Lily sich in die Umarmung ihres Vaters kuschelte.

„Ich denke auch, dass es richtig war, mein Mädchen“, meinte Madam Pomfrey, „Du wirst morgen oder übermorgen deine Blutung bekommen. Und ich muss dich vorwarnen, sie wird etwas schmerzhaft sein. Wenn es zu viel wird, komm her, dann gebe ich dir eine Wärmflasche.“

„Danke, Madam Pomfrey“, antwortete Ginny für ihre Tochter.

„Und das mit den Verhütungszaubern besprechen wir noch mal in den Winterferien“, warnte Harry seine Tochter im ernsten Ton vor, „Bis dahin will ich nicht nochmal hergerufen werden, verstanden, junge Dame?“

„Ja, Daddy“ Ihre Stimme klang sicher und nicht ansatzweise schmollend. Ob das daran lag, dass ihr das genug Schock für die nächsten Monate war oder die Ferien nur noch zwei Monate entfernt waren, würde er wohl niemals wissen. Wenn es nach Ginny ginge, hätte sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder einen Jungen auch nur angesehen.

 

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass Lily … dass sie so etwas getan hat“ Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. „Warum, Harry? Was läuft falsch in unserer Familie?“

„Nichts, Schatz“ Es ging zum Kabinett hinüber und holte die Flasche Whisky heraus, um ihnen beiden einzuschenken. „Wir haben zwei Söhne, die haben sich selbst aufgeklärt. Wir haben einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht, das bei unserer Tochter zu tun“ Er ging zum Sofa, reichte ihr ein Glas und schubste ihre Beine herunter, um sich zu ihr zu setzen. „Nun, wir können das Versäumte nachholen. Wir haben zwar jetzt alle den Schock unseres Lebens hinter uns, aber es gab keine bleibenden Schäden.“

„Der Schock meines Lebens wäre eine Entschuldigung von James“ Ginny nahm einen größeren Schluck, als Etikette es erlaubt hätte. „Ich war überrascht, als du ihn benutzt hast, um sie zu überzeugen.“

„Nun, es ist nur wahrscheinlich, dass in der nächsten Generation ein weiterer James auftauchen wird … wenn man die Familiengeschichte so betrachtet“ Er stützte sich mit einem Arm auf die Rückenlehne. „Ich bin stolz, ihn als Sohn zu haben, aber auch ich kann zugeben, dass er kein passender Sohn für eine Fünfzehnjährige wäre.“

„Kein Kind ist ein passendes Kind für eine Fünfzehnjährige“, meinte Ginny und nahm den Rest ihres Drinks auf ex.

„Ginny, du warst achtzehn. Deine Mutter war achtzehn. Sind diese drei Jahre wirklich so viel Unterschied? Ich stimme dir zu, dass Lily viel zu jung ist, aber ist das wirklich prinzipiell so? Albus ist zwar sensibel, aber sehr selbstständig. Ich gebe zu, er ist jetzt auch schon achtzehn und in der Lehre, aber wäre er vor ein paar Jahren angekommen und hätte gesagt, er habe Luise geschwängert … ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ihm ausgeredet hätte.“

„Nun, wir müssen nicht darüber diskutieren, Albus ist volljährig und vor drei Jahren war er mit Luise noch nicht zusammen“ Ginny lehnte sich zurück und lächelte. „Was meinst du, macht er ihr bald einen Antrag? Die beiden sind doch jetzt auch schon fast zwei Jahre zusammen.“

„Du willst wirklich noch mit vierzig Großmutter werden, oder?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte grinsend: „Vor vierzig hat es ja nicht geklappt, oder?“

Harry schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oder glaubst du, James hat ein Mädchen geschwängert, ohne es zu wissen?“ Sie hob die Beine wieder hoch und legte sie in Harrys Schoß. „Was macht er eigentlich gerade?“

„Mein letzter Stand ist, dass er als Barkeeper arbeitet“ Ohne dem wirklich bewusst zu sein, begann er, mit einer Hand über ihre Beine zu fahren. „Er sieht gut aus. Hat richtig Muskeln bekommen. Er geht oft ins Fitnessstudio.“

„Und du kochst immer noch jedes Wochenende für ihn“ Im Gegensatz zu früher war zumindest weder ein Vorwurf noch Verzweiflung in ihrem Ton. „Wie ist sein Benehmen so? Meinst du, wir sollten ihn mal hierher einladen?“

„Ich kann ihn gern mal fragen, aber ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass er zustimmen wird. Ihn … nun … ich will ehrlich sein. Er fühlt sich abgelehnt von dir. Er sagt, er versteht auch warum, aber es hat ihm trotzdem weh getan. Genau so, wie er nicht mehr zu Familienfeiern möchte, möchte er nicht mehr herkommen. Er hat Lily geschrieben, dass sie ihn besuchen kann, wenn sie will. Ansonsten möchte er außer zu mir keinen Kontakt mehr zum Rest der Familie.“

Ginny seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte nimm es ihm nicht übel. Er wirkt stark, aber er hat andere verletzt, weil er Angst hatte, verletzt zu werden“ Nun ja, zumindest war das ein Teil der Wahrheit. James hatte noch immer Wutattacken und sie hatten nicht herausfinden können, was der Grund war. „Es sind zwar drei Jahre vergangen, aber er hat trotzdem Angst, zurück zu kommen. Er sagt, er fühlt sich isoliert und abgelehnt.“

„Nun, das hat er selbst zu verschulden“ Sie wandte den Blick ab. „Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich bereit bin, ihn wieder aufzunehmen. Nach allem, was passiert ist … besonders, wenn er sich nicht gebessert hat.“

„Er hat sich gebessert“, versicherte Harry, „Nur … es ist nicht weg. Auf Albus würde er immer noch schlecht reagieren.“

„Dann kann er mir so weit gestohlen bleiben, auch wenn das böse klingt“ Sie fuhr mit einer Hand über ihre Augen. „Ich weiß … ich war auch nicht gerade leicht in dieser Sache. Ich war eine miserable Mutter, weil ich ihn nicht mehr ertragen habe. Ich habe nicht so viel Geduld wie du“ Sie atmete tief durch und legte ihren Blick auf Harry. „Ich bin froh, dass du ihn nicht aufgegeben hast. Das, was du tust, ist nicht leicht und ich habe es dir in den letzten Jahren auch nicht leicht gemacht. Aber es ist wichtig, dass James noch an etwas festhalten kann … ich vermute, sonst würde er sich ganz verlieren.“

„Das befürchte ich ebenso.“

„Nun … lass uns von etwas anderem reden“, bat Ginny, „was macht deine Arbeit?“

„Oh ja, habe ich dir schon das Neueste erzählt?“ Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys Züge. „Dieses Jahr haben wir drei neue Auszubildende. Rate mal, wer darunter ist.“

„Wer war denn mit Albus in einer Stufe? Die junge Bell? Oder Goldsteins Sohn, der war doch auch von dem Jahrgang, nicht?“ Auch Ginny verlor ihre ernsten Gedanken und ließ sich vom Enthusiasmus anstecken.

„Besser, Ginny, besser. Da steckt ein ganzer Skandal hinter“, versicherte er verschwörerisch.

„Sag nicht, du bildest Scorpius Malfoy aus.“

„Oh doch“ Harrys Grinsen zeigte Zähne. „Der jüngste Malfoy, der große Schatz, der einzige Erbe – direkt unter meinem Daumen. In meiner Befehlsgewalt bis zur Rente.“

„Na, das hat dir sicher mehr als einmal den Tag gerettet“ Mit einem Lachen schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. „Und wo ist der Skandal? Hat Malfoy senior dich dafür bestochen, dass du ihn nimmst? Kann ich bald mit einem Diamantencollier rechnen?“

„Tja … das Letztere wird leider nichts“ Harry tat so, als wäre er wirklich schwer getroffen. „Bei der Bestechung ist leider kein Geld geflossen.“

„Du hast dich nicht wirklich bestechen lassen“ Ginnys Gesicht verlor jede Heiterkeit auf einen Schlag. „Harry, das ist gegen das Gesetz. Gerade du wetterst seit Jahren dagegen, dass Malfoy sich immer wieder seine Ämter erkauft!“

„Ruhig, ruhig, Schatz“ Er hob beide Hände. „Habe ich gesagt, dass ich mich von Malfoy senior habe bestechen lassen? Keine Sorge, er hat es nicht einmal versucht.“

„Gut“ Ihren inquisitorischen Blick hatte sie dennoch nicht verloren. „Von was für einer Bestechung reden wir dann?“

„Keine Bestechung, eine Empfehlung. In Malfoys Bewerbung lagen natürlich die obligatorischen Empfehlungsschreiben verschiedener Professoren und Privattutoren, aber auch ein Brief persönlich an mich gerichtet.“

„Von Malfoy?“ Ginny blinzelte verwirrt.

„Nein, von einem gewissen Albus Severus Potter“ Harry ließ eine dramatische Pause, in der seiner Frau der Schock ins Gesicht stand. „Die letzten sieben Jahre war unser lieber Sohn mit niemand anderem als Scorpius Malfoy befreundet. Und er hat es die ganze Zeit geheim gehalten.“

„Nein!“

„Oh doch“ Harry grinste selbstzufrieden über den absolut entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, den er auf Ginnys Gesicht gezaubert hatte.

„Aber … das würde er nicht tun. Du foppst mich, oder? Die Malfoys sind eine grässliche Brut und Scorpius ist sicher kaum besser als sein Vater oder Großvater … die beiden können nie im Leben Freunde gewesen sein!“

„Sie sind es immer noch“, informierte er seine Frau, „Albus kommt manchmal in der Mittagspause vorbei, um mit Scorpius essen zu gehen. Einmal habe ich mich sogar dazu gesetzt. Die beiden sind wirklich befreundet.“

„Und wie ist die neueste Brut so?“ Ginny hatte zweifelnd beide Augenbrauen gehoben.

„Arrogant, viel zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt und angeberisch. Meinte mir zu erzählen, dass die Ausbildung viel zu leicht sei und er das alles im Schlaf könne“ Harry lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Aber er ist umgänglicher als sein Vater und bei weitem besser als sein Großvater. Ich habe mich sehr beherrschen müssen, nicht laut los zu lachen, als ich ihn fragte, warum er Auror werden will.“

„Was hat er gesagt?“, fragte Ginny, die mittlerweile interessiert war.

„Dass man Hinterhältigkeit benötigt, um dunkle Zauberer zu fangen und die Gryffindor-mit-dem-Kopf-durch-die-Wand-Technik nur bei ein paar funktioniert. Er ist der festen Überzeugung, dass das Ministerium ihn dringend braucht und wir ohne ihn völlig verloren sind.“

„Der typische Malfoy-Größenwahnsinn“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum ist Albus mit ihm befreundet?“

„Unser lieber Sohn hat Scorpius bei der Hälfte seiner Antworten ausgelacht“ Wenn sein Lächeln einen Hauch von Süffisanz trug, konnte er sich selbst das nicht übel nehmen. „Er scheint dessen Charakter nicht besonders ernst zu nehmen. Und da der Junge es ihm nicht übel nimmt, scheinen sie sich gut zu verstehen.“

„Ein Malfoy, der nicht losbrüllt, wenn man ihm auslacht?“ Ginny blinzelte amüsiert.

„Ich vermute, das ist nur Albus erlaubt. Man merkt, dass da viele Jahre Freundschaft zwischen ihnen sind. Genau so wie dein Bruder es mir nie übel nahm, wenn ich ihn ausgelacht habe.“

„Nun“ Sie seufzte theatralisch. „Ich vermute, es gibt Schlimmeres als einen Malfoy als Freund der Familie. Auch wenn ein paar meiner Brüder das sicher nicht so einfach akzeptieren würden.“

„Ich vermute nicht, dass Albus ihn je zu einer Feier mitbringen würde. Du hättest ihn sehen müssen, das erste Mal, nachdem ich den Brief gelesen habe. Ich habe ihn angesehen, als wüsste ich nicht, ob ich vor ihm wegrennen sollte und er war rot wie eine Tomate. Ich habe ihn noch nie so … so un-Slytherin gesehen. Er hat sich nicht dafür geschämt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er es mir je sagen wollte.“

„Was meinst du, warum hat er es gemacht?“ Sie zog ihre Beine von seinem Schoß und rückte zu ihm auf.

„Um sicher zu gehen, dass ich ihn wirklich einstelle, denke ich. Seine Noten waren Durchschnitt und seine Sozialzeugnisse miserabel. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er ein Malfoy ist und es Malfoy senior unglaublich angepisst hätte, wenn ich seinen Enkel nicht angenommen hätte“ Harry legte einen Arm um sie. „Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin … ich habe ihn wirklich nur angenommen, weil Albus schrieb, dass man sich auf ihn verlassen kann. Er ist eine Quelle, der ich ohne jeden Zweifel traue.“

„Aber … der Brief war nicht gefälscht, oder? Den hat Albus wirklich freiwillig geschrieben?“ Ihre Stimme war mehr amüsiert als wirklich besorgt.

„Der war ganz echt“ Er küsste ihre Schläfe und sah auf die Uhr. „Ich denke, ich sollte auch bald zurück zur Arbeit. Ich habe dem Ministerium keine Notiz geschickt, als heute Morgen plötzlich der Patronus kam. Ich sollte zumindest einmal über die Tagesberichte gehen.“

„Du bist ein schreckliches Arbeitstier“ Ginny schubste ihn von der Seite. „Magst du dir nicht mal einen Tag freinehmen für deine Frau?“

„Aber natürlich“, versicherte er lächelnd, „aber dann nehme ich einen ohne Besuch in Hogwarts.“

Sie seufzte und ließ sich gegen die Lehne sinken, während er aufstand und seine Taschen kontrollierte. Ihr Blick war voll Resignation, als er sie küsste und meinte: „Ich bin in ein paar Stunden wieder da.“


	4. Krisen außer Haus

„Möchtest du noch etwas Kartoffeln, Spatz?“, fragte Ginny und hob bereits eine aus der Schüssel.

„Nein, ehrlich, ich bin pappsatt“ Albus lehnte sich zurück und fiel in sich zusammen, als sei er ein Ballon, dessen Knoten sich gelöst hatte.

„Dann räume ich ab.“

„Wie? Ich werde nicht gefragt?“ Ein amüsiertes Lächeln kräuselte Harrys Lippen.

„Du wirst nur dick“, schimpfte Ginny und nahm die Schüssel mit sich.

„Mom, das erzählst du Dad seit über zehn Jahren. Er hat nicht ein einziges Gramm Fett zu viel.“

„Tja, wenn ich nicht wäre ...“ Sie warf ihrem Sohn über die Schulter ein Grinsen zu.

Harry zuckte gutmütig mit den Schultern und begann, die Teller einzusammeln. Irgendwann war das Ganze zu einem amüsanten Witz geworden. Ginny sagte schließlich genau so oft, wie gut er aussah – ebenso oft, wie er ihr versicherte, dass sie nicht zu dick war. Na ja, vielleicht etwas weniger oft … woher nahm sie diese Faszination mit ihrer Taille? Wenn man sich in der Seitenansicht nicht mochte, stellte man sich halt frontal vor den Spiegel. Problem gelöst.

„Und jetzt“ Sie zog das letzte Wort. „Jetzt wirst du uns endlich sagen, was dieses komische Verhalten bedeutet. Was hast du zu erzählen?“ Sie lächelte erwartungsvoll.

Harry setzte sich auch wieder und lehnte sich vor. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich für Albus, sie auf die Folter zu spannen mit allen möglichen Hinweisen, die er während des Gesprächs fallen ließ, aber heute schien sein Verhalten ... irgendwie aus der Rolle.

Albus jedoch schwieg und lächelte geheimnisvoll. Entweder hatte er gelernt, sich noch besser zu beherrschen oder es war wirklich etwas im Busch.

„Na gut“ Ginny seufzte. „Warum ist Luise nicht dabei heute?“

„Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich sie heiraten will.“

„Albus!“ Sie fiel ihrem Sohn um den Hals. „Wie schön!“

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“ Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht. Kein Wunder, dass er etwas neben der Spur war. Ein Mann heiratete nicht allzu oft im Leben. Vier Jahre ... Ginny und er hatten in weit weniger Zeit geheiratet. Der Junge tat etwas wirklich nur, wenn er sich sicher war.

„Ich ... ich habe abgelehnt“, murmelte Albus weit leiser.

„Was?“ Ginny wich zurück, die Hände noch auf den Schultern ihres Sohnes. „Warum?“ Aus ihrer Stimme sprach der Schock.

Harry blinzelte nur und ließ sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl sacken, von dem er gerade aufgestanden war. Er schüttelte den Kopf, doch er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass Albus das ernst meinte. Nur ... warum? Letzte Woche waren sie noch ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen.

„Sie ... sie meinte, wenn ich sie nicht endlich heirate, will sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben“ Albus seufzte. „Ich wollte mich nicht erpressen lassen.“

Harry atmete ganz langsam aus. Ginny strich ihrem Jungen mit beiden Händen über die Oberarme. Na wunderbar ... was sagte man denn zu so etwas? Ginny war die erste, die ihre Fassung wieder fand: „Das ... das ist keine leichte Situation. Denkst du, dass sie das wirklich ernst meinte? Vielleicht ist das ein Missverständnis. Ihr hattet doch gar keine Probleme ... oder?“

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste“, gab Albus zu, „aber ... ja, sie meinte das ernst. Wirklich.“

Wenn Harry eins nicht konnte, dann war das, Frauen zu verstehen. Wer beendete denn eine funktionierende Beziehung aus dem Nichts heraus? Und Albus war eigentlich auch nicht der Typ, so etwas falsch zu verstehen.

„Na ja, also zumindest kein unübliches. Sie meinte immer mal wieder, ich würde ihr nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit schenken und mich immer nur mit meinen Freunden rum treiben. Und sie wollte halt seit nach der Schule heiraten. Ich habe ihr damals gesagt, wir seien zu jung dafür“ Er zuckte etwas verloren mit den Schultern. „Ich vermute, ich habe sie zu lange hingehalten.“

„Hm“ Ginny strich noch immer über seine Arme. Sie schien die Richtige für die Situation zu sein. „Möchtest du denn nicht heiraten?“

„Mom, ich bin zwanzig! Ich habe nicht einmal eine abgeschlossene Ausbildung“ Er verschränkte die Arme. „Ich weiß, ihr beide habt mit achtzehn geheiratet, aber ... das ist nichts für mich. In den heutigen Zeiten braucht es eine stabile finanzielle Basis, um darauf eine Ehe aufzubauen. Außerdem sieht man an den hohen Scheidungsraten, wie inkompatibel die alten Traditionen mit der Moderne sind. Eine Ehe muss in Zeiten wie diesen wohl bedacht sein.“

„Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit deiner Tante, Albus“, warf Harry ein. Was benutzte der Junge bloß immer so eine geschwollene Sprache, wenn er unsicher wurde?

„Nicht nur das, du bist ein Angsthase“ Ginny kniff Albus in die Nase. „Was soll denn der Mist? Wenn man sich liebt, ist weder Geld noch sonst etwas wichtig. Die hohen Scheidungsraten kommen daher, dass Leute viel zu hohe Ansprüche stellen. Für sie muss alles perfekt sein, erst recht ihre Ehe. Früher hat man das einfach durchgezogen und geguckt, was raus kommt. Luise scheint genau so eine Einstellung zu haben. Sie glaubt wahrscheinlich, sie wäre dir nicht genug, weil du sie nicht heiraten willst.“

„Ich will einfach nicht jetzt!“ Zu den verschränkten Armen kamen hoch gezogene Schultern. „Wenn ich heirate, dann muss es die richtige sein.“

„Und wer bitte soll die richtige sein? Willst du ewig warten, bis Misses Perfect vorbei schaut?“, wetterte Ginny.

Harry schwieg lieber. Er wusste ehrlich nicht, was er hiervon halten sollte. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn eine Ehe einging, die ihn später unglücklich machte. Allerdings wollte er auch nicht, dass Albus mit seinem Perfektionismus und seiner Ängstlichkeit seine Zukunft verbaute. Ginny hatte nicht ganz Unrecht mit ihrer Zurechtweisung – Albus war ein sensibler Angsthase, auch wenn er oft selbstbewusst tat.

„Genau das meine ich mit zu hohen Ansprüchen. Also echt, Albus, normalerweise träumen nur kleine Mädchen vom Ritter auf dem weißen Schimmel“ - man sah ihn sichtlich zusammen zucken - „Eine Beziehung aufzubauen und zum Laufen zu kriegen, das bedeutet eine Menge Arbeit und Zeit. Es bedeutet Schmerzen, Tränen und Blut. Niemand, der lange zusammen ist, ist von Anfang an einfach glücklich miteinander. Man muss immer wieder miteinander reden, sich erklären und Kompromisse finden. Nur so kann eine tiefe, vertrauensvolle Bindung entstehen. Wenn man nur akzeptiert oder nur fordert, dann schließt man den anderen aus. Eine Beziehung ist Geben und Nehmen und es braucht verdammt viel Zeit, bis man zu einem eingespielten Team wird. Luise und du, ihr habt vier Jahre in diese Beziehung gesteckt und du sagst selbst, dass da kaum mehr Probleme waren. Willst du das wirklich aufgeben, nur weil du Angst hast?“

„A- aber“ Albus schloss den Mund wieder und sah seine Mutter mit einer Mischung aus Verneinung, Angst und Trauer an. „Aber ... Papa?“

Oh nein. Harry schluckte und räusperte sich. Was sollte er denn bitte sagen, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was er hiervon halten sollte? Er fragte: „Warum hast du abgelehnt? Möchtest du sie nicht heiraten?“

Albus blieb einfach mit verschränkten Armen und einer Schnute sitzen. Fehlte nur noch, dass er die Beine anzog und die Füße auf den Stuhl stellte, dann würde er genau dieselbe Pose haben wie sein Bruder mit fünfzehn, als sie ihn zurecht gewiesen hatten, dass die Streiche gegen die Slytherins nicht in Ordnung waren. Zumindest die Schnute löste sich auf, als er meinte: „Ich will einfach nicht erpresst werden. Ich mag sie schon, aber ihre Kontrollsucht geht mir auf die Nerven. Sie kriegt einen Anfall, wenn ich länger als Mitternacht weg bin, wenn ich mich nicht melde oder ein paar Tage nicht gut drauf bin. Ich habe das Gefühl, sie wäre meine Mutter und nicht meine Freundin. Nichts gegen dich, Mom, aber das nervt unglaublich.“

„Und warum macht sie das?“

„Was weiß ich“ Albus wandte das Gesicht ab.

„Du hast also nicht mit ihr darüber gesprochen?“

„Sie würde doch eh nur in die Luft gehen. Ich habe es mal versucht, da meinte sie, wenn sie mir nicht so hinterher rennen würde, wüsste sie ja gar nichts mehr von meinem Leben. Sie meint, dass ich ihr nicht jedes kleine Geheimnis erzähle, sei ein Zeichen, dass ich sie nicht liebe.“

Okay ... das hörte sich nach einer Menge Probleme an. Harry warf Ginny einen Blick zu. Er kannte seine Frau. Sie hatte eine Menge Schwächen, aber sie hatte noch viel mehr Stärken. Eine davon war, die Kinder auch mal zusammen zu stauchen, während er ehrlich nur wusste, wie man ihnen den Rücken stärkte.

„Sie scheint eine Menge Angst davor zu haben, dass du sie verlässt und nicht liebst“, summierte Ginny – sie wusste wenigstens, was eine Frau so dachte, „Hast du ihr dafür einen Grund gegeben?“

Röte stieg auf Albus abgewandtes Gesicht. Harrys Lider weiteten sich und es fehlte nicht viel und er hätte die Kontrolle über seinen Unterkiefer verloren. Dass Albus wie ein Schulmädchen rot wurde, das war ... das war das letzte Mal vorgekommen, da war er elf gewesen!

„Was hast du angestellt?“, verlangte Ginny zu wissen.

„Nichts!“, giftete Albus sie an, aber hob gleich eine Hand und atmete tief durch, „entschuldige, Mom ... das ist peinlich.“

Sie schnaubte nur, aber sagte nichts weiter.

„Weißt du ... Scorpius ... ähm ... du weißt, dass wir befreundet sind?“ Sie nickte als Antwort. „Na ja, also ... er hatte noch nie eine Freundin. Also hat er mich gefragt, wie man küsst. Und ... na ja, Luise ist dabei rein gekommen.“

„Als du ihn geküsst hast?“ Ginnys Lider waren geweitet vor Erstaunen – vielleicht auch Unglauben, sie hatte den Ausdruck so selten, dass Harry es nicht genau wusste.

„Ich habe ihr das sofort erklärt, aber sie wollte mir das einfach nicht glauben. Meinte, ich hätte nur mit ihr gespielt und sie benutzt, weil meine Familie eine Frau an meiner Seite will. Ich meine das ernst, ich liebe sie, ich bin nicht schwul! Aber sie wollte das nicht glauben. Und seitdem ... ist sie ziemlich schlecht drauf. Erst recht, wenn ich etwas mit Scorpius unternehme. Sie glaubt echt, ich würde sie mit ihm betrügen und egal, was ich sage, sie glaubt mir nicht“ Er atmete tief durch. „Und dann hat sie mir das Ultimatum gestellt, dass ich sie entweder heirate und Scorpius nicht mehr allein treffe oder sie sich von mir trennt.“

Wow. Ginny war ein Genie. Das hätte er nie aus Albus raus bekommen.

„Das lässt die Situation noch mal ganz anders aussehen.“

„Denke ich auch“, unterstützte Ginny ihn, „Du bist sicher, dass du und Scorpius ...“

„Mom, ich bin hetero! Wirklich! Hundert Prozent!“ Albus sah so verzweifelt aus, es war schon fast niedlich. „Das war rein freundschaftlich. Nur Luise will mir das nicht glauben. Sie versteht nicht, warum ich … nun, warum ich mit Scorpius befreundet bin. Sie mag ihn nicht sehr.“

„Könnte es sein, dass du sie nicht heiraten willst, weil die zweite Forderung war, Scorpius nie wieder zu sehen?“, fragte Harry nach.

„Ich will einfach nicht erpresst werden. Ich will nicht unter Druck gesetzt werden, etwas zu tun, zu dem ich nicht bereit bin. Und ja, ich will auch nicht gezwungen werden, Scorpius nicht mehr zu sehen. Ich finde nicht, dass meine Frau bestimmen darf, mit wem ich befreundet bin oder nicht. Sie ist einfach so verdammt intolerant.“

„Sie hat Angst, dich zu verlieren. Und du scheinst sie nicht gerade rückzuversichern“ Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Albus, die meisten Frauen gehen davon aus, dass ihre Männer sie früher oder später betrügen. Sie glaubt, sie wäre dir nicht mehr wichtig.“

„Wäre sie das nicht, würde ich nicht mit ihr zusammen sein. Außerdem haben Statistiken längst gezeigt, dass Frauen ihre Männer sogar öfter betrügen als Männer ihre Frauen!“

„Albus, das ändert nicht, was hier ist“ Sie legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz. „Sie möchte einfach nur versichert werden, dass du sie liebst und sie die einzige ist. Und aus ihrem Verhalten zu schließen, will sie das schon länger. Vielleicht sogar schon länger als das Fiasko mit Scorpius her ist.“

„Ich bin mit ihr zusammen. Reicht das nicht als Versicherung?“

Tja, wenn das so einfach wäre. Harry seufzte. Er hatte lange gelernt, wie gut es war, wenn man bei Frauen alles Grundlegende einfach hin und wieder mal aussprach. Ja, ich liebe dich. Ja, du siehst gut aus. Ja, ich bin zufrieden mit unserem Leben. Und zwar von sich aus. Wenn Frauen fragten, hatte man in der Regel zu lang vergessen, es zu sagen. Und dann glaubten sie einem auch nicht, egal, was man sagte. Frauen waren sehr kompliziert.

Albus zog ob Ginnys gehobenen Augenbrauen den Kopf ein und murmelte: „Alle erzählen mir immer, wie sensibel ich bin. Ich hätte sowas doch wohl mitgekriegt, oder?“

„Albus, gegenüber den Gefühlen einer Frau ist jeder Mann hilflos. Gib einfach dein Bestes.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diese Worte gut oder schlecht finden soll“ Ginnys brennender Blick wechselte von Albus zu Harry.

„Siehst du? Genau das meine ich. Unberechenbar. Sag immer brav, dass du sie liebst, dann ist sie gnädig“ Er wandte sich zu seiner Frau. „Nur, damit du das weißt, ich liebe dich, Schatz.“

Sie senkte ihre gehobenen Augenbrauen zwar nicht, aber murmelte: „Gut gerettet ...“

„Aber … was mache ich jetzt?“

„Du gehst zu ihr und entschuldigst dich“ Harry nickte bedeutsam.

„Aber ich habe nichts falsch gemacht!“

„Das ist egal. Sie wird dir nicht zuhören, wenn du es nicht tust“ Er ließ sich von dem verzweifelten Blick in Albus Augen nicht abbringen. „Du hast auf jeden Fall ihre Gefühle verletzt, das ist eine Entschuldigung wert. Dann sagst du, dass du sie liebst, dass sie die einzige für dich ist und dass du sie brauchst.“

„Wozu sollte ich sie brauchen?“ Der Junge blinzelte verwirrt.

„Junge, ich dachte, du seist ein Slytherin!“ Harry knurrte beinahe. „Es geht nicht darum, was du meinst, es geht darum, was sie hören will. Wenn deine Mutter das richtig verstanden hat, was sie denkt, dann will sie genau das hören. Also sagst du das ihr. Ansonsten wird sie nämlich nicht zuhören, wenn du ihr erklärst, warum du sie jetzt noch nicht heiraten willst und warum du dich wegen der Sache mit Scorpius unter Druck gesetzt fühlst.“

„Deine Worte lassen mich an ein paar Begebenheiten in der Vergangenheit denken … so wickelst du mich also jedes Mal um den Finger“ Ginnys Blick brannte sich in seine Seite.

Er sah besser nicht hin.

Albus währenddessen sah zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her. Nach ein paar Momenten fragte er: „Soll ich wirklich?“

„Ja, Spatz. Wenn du sie nicht verlieren willst, dann solltest du das“ Ginny wandte sich doch wieder ihrem Sohn zu. „Luise ist ein wirklich gutes Mädchen. Das hier ist auch nur ein Problem, was ihr klären und worüber ihr hinweg kommen müsst. Solange ihr beide am Ende dasselbe wollt, schafft ihr das auch.“

„Und … und wenn sie mich nicht will? Wenn das … na ja, wenn das der Tropfen war, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat?“

„Dann hast du es versucht und bist gescheitert. So, wie die Situation jetzt ist, werdet ihr auf jeden Fall nicht zusammen glücklich“ Harry nickte, um die Worte seiner Frau zu unterstützen. „Hach, wenigstens sind deine Probleme lösbar. Auch wenn du deine Macken hast, du bist ein guter Sohn, Albus.“

„James wie immer?“, richtete der Junge die Frage an seinen Vater.

„Er sucht noch immer nach dem Grund für seine Wut. Aber er hat sie mittlerweile recht gut unter Kontrolle. Er arbeitet zur Zeit als Türsteher.“

„Als was?“ Ginny blinzelte.

„Äh, Türsteher, das ist … also, gute Clubs, also, das sind Tanzbars, für die stellen Muggle Türsteher ein. Diese entscheiden, wer hinein darf und wer nicht. Und wenn jemand Ärger macht, dann sind sie das Paket Muskeln, das den Ärger beendet.“

„Das klingt nicht gerade nach einer guten Therapie gegen Ärger“, bemerkte Albus.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Türsteher müsen ruhig bleiben, obwohl man sie oft beschimpft und Leute bisweilen sogar handgreiflich werden. Sie kümmern sich um die betrunkenen Gäste, die randalieren. Da kriegt man einiges ab.“

„Ist das nicht gefährlich?“ Sorge zog sich durch Ginnys Stimme.

„Ach was … er weiß sich schon zu wehren. Er stammt zwar nicht gerade aus der letzten Bodybuilderwerbung, aber er hat schon ziemlich viel Kraft. Ich konnte nicht einmal mit beiden Armen im Armdrücken gegen ihn gewinnen.

„Vielleicht wirst du einfach alt“ Albus grinste schelmisch.

„Das hat James auch dazu gesagt“ Harry verschränkte die Arme. „Ein Auror ist immer gesund und fit.“

„Besonders einer, der nur hinter dem Schreibtisch hängt“ Der Junge grinste. „Scorpius meint, dein letzter Außeneinsatz sei ein paar Jahre her.“

„Vorsicht, der Junge hat bald seine Abschlussprüfung“, scherzte Harry, „du willst ihm doch keine Steine in den Weg legen?“

„Ach, Dad. Ich weiß doch, dass du unparteiisch bist und ihm dieselbe Chance gibst wie jedem anderen auch“ Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn nicht, dass Percy erneut zum Minister gewählt wurde und Malfoy jetzt im Amt für Wirtschaft steckt, muss dich doch gut stimmen.“

„Hah! Glaubst du. Wetten, dass Malfoy die Steuern erhöhen lässt? Ich sehe es schon kommen.“

„Das wäre bescheuert und das weißt du auch. Solange Malfoy versucht, Minister zu werden, wird er seine Weste so rein wie möglich halten“ Albus trank den Rest seines Safts.

„Er wird es schaffen, es auf Percy zu schieben. Wer die Steuern erhöht, wird nicht mehr gewählt. Das wird ein mitreißender Coup, ich sag' es dir. In vier Jahren werden wir in echte Bedrängnis kommen.“

„Sieh doch nicht alles so negativ“ Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn Percy das Amt verliert, haben wir immer noch Hermine. Das ist auch ihre dritte Amtszeit. Sie ist genau so lange dabei wie Malfoy.“

„Ja, aber sie ist nicht beliebt. Sie macht zwar eine super Arbeit, aber sie ist zu radikal. Sie setzt ihre Ideen und Wünsche durch und die Bevölkerung trottet hinterher. Sie will zu schnell zu viel. Das hat sie viele Unterstützer gekostet.“

„Dad hat Recht. Malfoy achtet vor allem auf sein Image. Bei einer Wahl würde er vor Hermine liegen“ Albus seufzte. „Wenn es zu so einer Wahl kommt, magst du dich dann nicht doch bewerben, Dad?“

„Nie im Leben“ Dieser hob beide Hände. „Ich bin doch nicht verrückt. Ich bin mit meinem Job sehr zufrieden, vielen Dank. Mehr will ich nicht. Erst recht kein politisches Amt. Ich hatte als Jugendlicher mehr Politik als sich ein einziger Mensch je wünschen kann. Damit bin ich durch.“

„Trotzdem, das Amt sollte in der Familie bleiben“ Ginny legte eine Hand an ihr Kinn. „Wenn nicht Hermine oder Harry, wer kommt denn dann infrage?“

„Wir haben das Amt nicht gepachtet, weißt du?“ Albus grinste.

„Ja, aber seit wir es haben, läuft es sehr gut, findest du nicht? Und ich vertraue den Menschen, die uns jetzt leiten. Möchtest du nicht in die Politik gehen, Albus?“

„Mom, ich mache in zwei Jahren meinen Meister. Und danach will ich ganz bestimmt nicht Politiker werden.“

„Hach, warum hat keiner außer mir Ambitionen? Mein Mann will keinen besseren Job, mein Ältester ist ein Rausschmeißer in einer Mugglebar, der zweite will nur seine eigene Apotheke und meine Jüngste weiß noch nicht einmal, was sie mit ihrem Leben machen will, obwohl sie seit zwei Monaten aus der Schule ist!“

„Du hast Ambitionen?“ Harry sah zu seiner Frau. „Was möchtest du denn noch werden? Du trainierst unser Nationalteam.“

„Vorsitzende der internationalen Quidditchliga“ Ginny hob ihren Kopf. „Na, wäre das nichts?“

„Wenn du das möchtest, Schatz“ Harry lächelte. „Und mich nicht zu zu vielen Veranstaltungen mit einplanst.“

„Ach du“ Sie schnaubte. „Keine Ambitionen, nicht einen Funken. Das Amt des Schulleiters hat man ihm angeboten, das Amt des Ministers … aber nein. Harry Potter geht seinen eigenen Weg.“

„Er macht mich glücklich. Wenn du eine gute Position willst, werde ich hinter dir stehen. Ich will nur keine für mich. Auch wenn ich die Leitung der Auroren für ganz ansehnlich halte.“

„Ja, Scorpius schwärmt von dir. Meint, andauernd würden sich irgendwelche Leute aus dem Ausland lernen, um bei dir trainieren zu dürfen. Und er meint, du wüsstest echt eine Menge vom dem, was man als Auror so wissen sollte.“

„Ein Kompliment? Aus dem Mund dieser kleinen Schlange? Ich fühle mich geehrt. Ich dachte, ich sei ein seniler, festgefahrener, unfähiger Kerl, der von sich selbst zu viel hält. Zumindest hat er das Roberts auf seiner letzten Mission erzählt.“

„Und das weißt du woher?“ Albus Augenbraue hob sich.

„Schweigen ist Gold“ Harry lächelte. „Aber unsere Ausbilder schweigen nicht gerade viel, wenn es darum geht, die Rekruten schlecht zu machen. Scorpius ist eine wunderbare Zielscheibe dafür. Drei Jahre haben nicht gereicht, um ihm beizubringen, wann er besser seine Klappe halten sollte.“

„Das meiste meint er nicht so ...“, setzte Albus zu einer Verteidigung an.

„Das hilft aber denen nicht, die das nicht wissen. Er ist reichlich unbeliebt, weil er nie ein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt. Ich weiß, dass er Talent hat, aber seine Persönlichkeit könnte ihn trotzdem die Prüfung kosten, wenn er nicht aufpasst.“

„Ich rede mit ihm … das wird wieder, oder?“ Harry nickte nur. „Gut … ich weiß, er kann sich beherrschen. Normalerweise.“

„Du redest mehr über ihn als über Luise“ Ginny lächelte mit Amüsement. „Ich verstehe ihre Eifersucht.“

„Scorpius ist ein netter Kerl! Man muss nur über … na ja, über sein komplettes Verhalten hinweg sehen. Er ist interessant. Luise ist … na ja, wenn sie nicht gerade zickig ist, ist sie halt … ganz normal. Da gibt es wenig zu erzählen. Sie geht zur Arbeit und kommt wieder. Scorpius hingegen hat immer irgendetwas Spannendes zu erzählen“ Albus betrachtete seine Mutter einen Moment lang. „Okay … ich glaube, ich habe den Punkt verstanden.“

„Möchtest du eine Freundin, die aufregender ist?“, fragte Harry.

„Nein, nein, Luise ist in Ordnung so. Scorpius ist nur einfach eine ganz andere Klasse. Ich verbringe einfach gerne Zeit mit ihm. Es wird nie langweilig, egal, was wir machen. Mit Luise ist das so ein Alltagstrott. Nicht, dass das schlecht wäre, aber da gibt es halt nicht viel zu sagen.“

„Vielleicht solltet ihr mehr unternehmen. Harry lädt mich öfter mal überraschend ein. Letztes Wochenende haben wir einen Kurztrip nach Rom gemacht. Das war wirklich toll“ Ginny lächelte. „Ihm fällt immer wieder etwas Tolles ein.“

„Dir doch auch. Letztens hat sie zum ersten Mal Spanferkel gemacht, das war köstlich“ Harry wandte den Blick zur Decke. „Und über ihre letzte Idee kann ich kaum klagen.“

„Harry, nicht vor Albus!“ Sie kniff ihn in die Seite. „Also ehrlich ...“

Die beiden Herren lachten nur.


	5. Wut

Harry betrat die kleine Wohnung im Süden von Kensington, die sein – mal wieder – illustrer Sohn sein Eigen nannte. Die Wanduhr, die über dem Kamin hing, aus dem er gestiegen war, zeigte ihm allerdings, dass der Junge weniger weit weg war, als er vermutet hatte. Der Zeiger stand auf „im Bett“.

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr bestätigte, dass es drei Uhr nachmittags war. Stellte sich also nur die Frage, in welchem Bett sein Sohn wohl zu finden war. Mit einem Seufzen ging er hinüber zum Schlafzimmer der Wohnung und klopfte an die Tür. So ganz wusste er nicht, ob er hoffen sollte, dass James da war oder nicht. Wäre er nicht da, hieße das, er hätte mal endlich so etwas wie ein Date gehabt. Vielleicht. Hoffentlich. Nun, wenn er da war, hieß das auf jeden Fall, dass er die letzte Nacht zu viel gefeiert hatte. Oder seine Arbeitszeiten hatten sich mal wieder verschoben und er hatte – ebenfalls mal wieder – vergessen, seinen alten Herrn zu informieren. Oder er war krank. Und nichts davon war etwas Gutes im Leben von James Sirius Potter.

Nachdem keine Antwort gekommen war, öffnete Harry die Tür und warf einen Blick in den dunklen Raum. Doch, das leise Schnarchen dürfte James sein. Er betätigte den Lichtschalter und warf noch einen Sicherheitsblick auf das Bett, ob er nicht versehentlich zwei weckte, bevor er heran kam. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich auf der Bettkante nieder und griff die Schulter seines Sohnes, um ihn wach zu kriegen.

„Hrmgh“, war die inkohärente Antwort, mit dem ihm das gedankt wurde.

„James, es ist drei Uhr nachmittags. Du solltest längst wach sein.“

„As... Aspirin ...“, forderte der Liegende mit qualgetränkter Stimme.

„Du hast dich volllaufen lassen“, stellte Harry fest und hob die Bettdecke. Natürlich … seine Jeans hatte James noch an. In den mittlerweile sieben Jahren, seit der Junge ausgezogen war, hatte er ihn acht Mal so gefunden. Kein Mal davon hatte eine gute Vorgeschichte gehabt. „Ich hole dir dein Katerfrühstück.“

James zog dafür die Decke über seinen Kopf.

Wenigstens war er ansonsten recht verlässlich. In seiner fertig gepackten Trainingstasche für das Sportstudio waren die Dextro Energy und ein Energydrink in der Seitentasche. Nicht gerade die gewöhnlichsten Hausmittel, aber sie halfen. Zumindest gepaart mit der Paracethamol, die im Badschrank lag. Und James drehte sich glatt von selbst um, um alles zu schlucken.

Harry ließ ihn erstmal. Es brauchte zehn bis zwanzig Minuten, bis alles wirkte. In der Zeit konnte er auch Frühstück machen, für Gespräche wäre der Junge jetzt eh nicht gebrauchen. Ein paar Würstchen an Rührei würden ihn schon wieder aufmuntern. Und seinen Restalkoholpegel schneller senken, ganz nebenbei. Wenn der Kerl jetzt noch einen gefüllten Kühlschrank hätte … nun ja, dann halt nur Rührei. Mit einem Kopfschütteln stellte er sich an den Herd.

Machte er das ehrlich schon seit sieben Jahren? Einmal die Woche nachsehen, ob sein Junge überhaupt noch lebte? Dass Ginny ihm mittlerweile einen Abschiedskuss gab und bei der Rückkehr fragte, wie es James ging, machte die Sache zwar marginal besser, aber die Ausgangssituation war noch immer – freundlich gesagt – beschissen. Warum konnte er nicht endlich eine Ausbildung machen? Eine Freundin haben? Oder wenigstens Freunde? Irgendetwas, solange es ein Stück Sicherheit und Stabilität in sein Leben brachte.

Er richtete das Ei auf einem Teller an, nahm noch eine Gabel und trug das Ganze zurück ins Schlafzimmer. James saß mittlerweile auf und hatte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf zurückgelehnt.

„Schon besser?“

„Geht“ Er hob ein Augenlid und streckte die Hand aus. „Danke.“

„Darf ich fragen, was diesen Anfall vorübergehender geistiger Umnachtung ausgelöst hat?“ Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Darf ich etwas essen, bevor ich ausgefragt werde?“, schnappte James zurück.

Sein Vater hob nur die Hände und starrte mit einem Seufzen die Wand an. Eigentlich hatte der Junge seine Aggressionen ja unter Kontrolle. Eigentlich. Er warf ihm einen Blick zu. Wie er sein Ei erspießte, sah wenig nach Kontrolle aus.

„Mein Club“, meinte James zwischen zwei Bissen, „wurde geschlossen“, er schaufelte das restliche Ei in sich rein, „zu viele Drogen und so.“

„Du hast also deinen Job verloren.“

„Hm“ James stellte den Teller auf seinen Nachtisch und nickte dabei. „Jo … Dad, kannst du mir Geld leihen?“

Harry seufzte nur.

„Wirklich nur leihen!“ Der Jüngere packte seinen Arm. „Ich geb' es dir wieder, ehrlich. Weißt du, ich habe meinen Führerschein angefangen und den will ich zu Ende machen. Dann kann ich Taxifahrer werden.“

„Taxifahrer?“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „James, ich will dich in einem sicheren Job sehen. Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, was dir Spaß macht.“

„Ich mag Autofahren. In London wird man nicht mal schräg angeguckt, wenn man Autofahrer beschimpft. Ich kann den ganzen Tag fluchen und keinem macht es etwas“ Er grinste.

„James, was macht dir eigentlich Spaß? Was machst du gern?“

Das Grinsen verblasste langsam. Der Junge schlug die Augen nieder und wandte schließlich den Kopf ab.

„Irgendetwas?“ Harry legte seine Hand wieder auf die Schulter seines Sohnes.

„Ich … ich gehe gern ins Fitnessstudio“, gab James schließlich zu.

„Gut! Gut“ Harry nickte. „Wie wäre es mit einem Job im Fitnessstudio? Die brauchen doch sicher Leute an der Theke oder … oder zum Warten der Geräte oder … als Trainer. Ja, du könntest Fitnesstrainer werden.“

„Ne“ Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne … das ist nichts für mich. Ich geh' da nur zum Trainieren hin. Und das ist schon … ne, wirklich nicht.“

„Aber warum denn nicht?“

„Das würdest du nicht verstehen.“

„Warum nicht? Versuch es doch mal“ Harry lächelte.

„Weil du es halt nicht verstehst! Du bist nicht ich, okay?“, schrie James und schlug Harrys Arm weg.

„Ist ja gut“ Er hob erneut in Abwehr beide Hände. „Was ist denn so kompliziert daran, du zu sein?“

„Frag nicht so doof“ James hatte den Kopf abgewandt.

„Ich verstehe es aber solange nicht, wie du nicht wenigstens versuchst, es zu erklären“ Einen längeren Moment lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. „James, du bist jetzt seit sieben Jahren hier. Sieben Jahre ohne eine Ausbildung, eine Freundin, irgendetwas … was soll denn aus deinem Leben mal werden?“

„Bist du mal drauf gekommen, dass ich mein Leben vielleicht mag? Es ist okay für mich. Es ist genau so, wie ich leben will. Mir reicht, was ich habe. Ich dachte, gerade du verstehst das, Dad.“

Gerade er … na wunderbar. Der Junge wusste manchmal wirklich zu gut mit Worten umzugehen. Was sollte er denn darauf jetzt noch sagen? Er einigte sich mit sich selbst auf: „Du siehst aber nicht glücklich aus, James.“

„Manche Menschen sind eben nicht dazu gemacht, glücklich zu sein“ Der Junge hatte sein Gesicht noch immer abgewandt. „Manche können's nicht und manche verdienen's nicht.“

Harry musste schlucken, bevor er darauf antworten konnte. Was sollte er bloß tun, damit James endlich aus dieser Starre erwachte, in der sein Leben sich befand? Er fragte: „Und zu welcher Gruppe zählst du dich?“

„Müssen wir über dieses Emo-Zeug reden?“ Sein Sohn wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Wir sind schließlich keine Weiber. Leihst du mir jetzt Geld für den Führerschein?“

„Auch Männer reden manchmal über Gefühle“ Meistens darüber, dass sie die ihrer Frau nicht verstanden, ja, gut, aber im Allgemeinen schon. „Und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.“

„Dad, du machst zu viele von diesen … diesen … wie heißen die? Supervisionstreffen. Du hörst dich schon an wie ein Seelenklempner. Mir geht es gut, echt jetzt“ James schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Echte Männer trinken ein Bier oder schlagen sich eine runter und gut is'ses.“

„Ich hoffe, du hast nicht auch noch angefangen, Steroide zu nehmen.“

„Was?“ James wich mit einem schiefen Grinsen zurück, doch zog den Arm zwischen sie und spannte seine beachtlichen Muskeln an. „Willst du mich beleidigen? Das ist alles echt.“

„Der letzte Satz hörte sich nur nach einer schlimmen Testosteronüberdosis an“ Harry packte den Arm und versuchte mal gegen die Muskulatur zu drücken, aber diese war steinhart. „Findest du mich weibisch? Schließlich trinke ich kein Bier, schlage mich nicht und gehe zu Supervisionstreffen.“

„Na ja“ James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du bist halt verheiratet. Du musst dich benehmen.“

„Ohne Ginny wäre ich auch nicht anders“ Harry stieß seine Schuhe von den Füßen und zog die Beine aufs Bett in einen Schneidersitz. „Nun … okay, ich würde mehr Bier trinken, ich gebe es zu. Aber im Großen und Ganzen wäre ich so, wie ich bin.“

„Du bist halt so ein Durchschnittsmann“ James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solchen Heulsusen wie Albus gestehe ich das Mannsein ab. Deswegen kann ich ihn ja auch nicht ausstehen. Er kann sich nicht verteidigen, er flennt wegen jeder Kleinigkeit los und hängt an Malfoy, als sei er seine Freundin. Was ich ja auch immer noch glaube ...“

„Stell dir vor, selbst dein Bruder ist mittlerweile erwachsen. Er hat Luise dann doch mal gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten will. Du kriegst sicher auch bald eine Einladung“, berichtete Harry lächelnd.

„Wollten die das nicht schon vor zwei Jahren?“

„Da wollte Luise das. Da dachte sie auch, Albus sei heimlich mit Scorpius zusammen.“

„Und warum glaubst sie es nicht mehr? Oder ist es ihr mittlerweile egal? Ich meine, es sagt doch wohl einiges, wenn wir alle das denken, oder?“ James Gesicht war in Ärger verzogen und seine Stimme laut geworden.

„Ich habe es nie gedacht. Ich habe mir angesehen, was zwischen den beiden ist und es ist fraglos nur Freundschaft“ Harry lehnte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf James Schulter. „Und selbst wenn, ich kann auch mit einem schwulen Sohn leben. Selbst, wenn er flennt und wie verrückt an seinem Freund hängt.“

„Das sagst du auch nur, weil du keinen hast“ James hob beide Augenbrauen und senkte dazu den Kopf. „Das wäre der Skandal des Jahres: Eine Schande für den Retter Englands. Lesen Sie darüber auf Seite drei. Ihre Rita Kimmkorn.“

„Ach, James, mir ist das doch egal. Ich will nur, dass ihr drei glücklich sein könnt. Ihr drei seid mir wichtig und niemand sonst. Die Meinung der Welt interessiert mich nicht“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ginny wäre wahrscheinlich sauer, weil sie ihren Vorstandsposten verlieren würde. Aber auch nicht lange. Euer Glück ist auch für sie das Wichtigste.“

„Albus Glück, nicht meins. Ihr ist Albus wichtig. Ich passe nicht in ihr perfektes Leben“ James stellte den Teller auf seinen Nachtisch. „Ohne mich wärt ihr besser dran gewesen.“

„Natürlich, des Rätsels Lösung“ Harry warf eine Hand in die Luft und stand auf. „Besser, es hätte dich gar nicht erst gegeben, was? Dann wäre Ginny glücklich und ich und Albus und die Familie und am besten die ganze Welt“ Er packte seinen Sohn an beiden Oberarmen und widerstand nur schwer den Drang, ihn durchzuschütteln. „James, du bist mein Sohn! Ich liebe dich. Ich komme jede Woche her, weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache und weil ich gerne mit dir rede. Was ist los mit dir? Warum hasst du dich so sehr?“

„Ich hasse mich doch nicht, Da-“

„Ach ja? Und warum kriege ich dann so einen Kommentar? Warum versteckst du dich hier vor der Welt, James? Warum gibst du dein Bestes, in völliger Bedeutungslosigkeit zu verschwinden?“

„Lass die Scheiße!“ James stieß ihn weg und stand selbst vom Bett auf. „Ich renne nicht davon. Ich bin kein Feigling. Ich verstecke mich nicht, verdammt!“

„Warum dann, James? Warum weichst du jeder meiner Fragen aus? Warum sagst du mir wieder und wieder, dass es mich nichts angeht oder ich es nicht verstehe? Gib mir einen Hinweis! Sag mir, wie ich dir helfen kann!“

„Mir ist nicht zu helfen“, murmelte James, während er sich an seinem Vater vorbei drückte, ins Bad ging und abschloss.

 

„Das klingt sehr kompliziert“ Ginny seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Vielleicht hat er ja Recht, vielleicht verstehen wir wirklich beide nicht, was ihn belastet.“

„Nun ja, er ist kein Alien, oder? Und ich halte mich nicht für so stur, dass ich mich nicht zumindest auf sein Problem einlassen könnte. Es gibt natürlich Menschen, die ich nicht verstehe, aber ich denke, wenn sie es mir erklären würden, würde ich es schon verstehen“ Er seufzte und stoppte sein fanatisches Auf- und Abgehen. „Wenn ich nachvollziehen kann, warum man zum Todesser wird, wie viel unverständlicher kann sein Problem denn sein?“

„Nun … vielleicht liegt das Problem eher in seinem Glauben, dass du es nicht verstehen würdest. Vielleicht ist er ja ein Unterstützer Voldemorts und glaubt, du würdest ihn dafür hassen, wenn du das weißt. Ich wüsste ehrlich auch nicht, ob ich dir das sagen könnte, wenn ich so denken würde. Ich würde auch erwarten, dass du das niemals akzeptieren könntest.“

„Ginny, ich habe meinem Sohn des Namen Severus gegeben. Sagt das nicht genug darüber, wie akzeptierend ich sein kann? Selbst, wenn er mir erzählt, dass er alle Muggel auslöschen … oder in seinem Fall vielleicht eher alle Vollblüter ausrotten will, er ist doch immer noch mein Sohn. Natürlich würde ich versuchen, es ihm auszureden, aber … wenn ich ihn bis heute noch nicht verstoßen habe für alles, was er bisher getan hat, wie könnte ich das jetzt tun? Wie könnte irgendwer glauben, ich würde das tun?“ Er fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Angst ist nicht rational, Schatz. Wie du selber sagst, du bist die einzige Bezugsperson, die er hat. Er will dich nicht verlieren. Er will dir nichts sagen, was euch entzweien könnte“ Ginny lehnte sich auf die Armstütze und wandte den Blick zu Boden. „Schau, wir haben beide Fehler. Wir wissen das. Und wir können darüber reden. Aber das können wir nur, weil wir wissen, da ist jemand für uns da, selbst wenn unser Wir plötzlich auseinander brechen würde. James hat das nicht“ Sie schloss die Augen. „Ich weiß, ich war ihm lange keine gute Mutter mehr. Und ich bereue das auch. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, was falsch gelaufen ist. Was ich gemacht habe, was du gemacht hast, was unsere Familie getan hat. Und wie du mir damals ganz richtig vorgeworfen hast, ich habe mich gegen ihn gestellt. Ich habe nicht mit ihm gekämpft sondern gegen ihn. Und das war falsch, denn er hatte keinen Halt. Du warst da, aber du warst gegen Ende hin auch der einzige, der noch für ihn da war. Es war kein Wunder, dass er aus unserer Sicht immer schlimmer und unerträglicher wurde, schließlich haben wir ihn alle abgelehnt. Ich vermute, er denkt, dass die Welt heute immer noch so ist. Dass jeder außer dir ihn früher oder später ablehnt“ Sie hob ihren Blick und ihre braunen Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt. „Kannst du ihm wirklich böse sein, dass er dir das, wofür er sich schämt, nicht sagen will? Er hat doch nur dich.“

Einen Moment lang konnte Harry gar nichts sagen. Er wankte langsam auf seine Frau zu, ging vor dem Sofa auf die Knie und legte die Arme um sie mit den Worten: „Oh Ginny...“

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich damals so grässlich zu dir war“ Ein Träne rann ihre Wange hinab und tropfte auf sein Hemd. „Meinst du … meinst du, ich könnte mich bei James entschuldigen? Auch wenn es vielleicht nichts hilft, ich würde gern. Aber nur, wenn es ihm nicht schadet.“

„Ginny, das wäre wunderbar. Ich weiß nicht, ob es hilft, aber es schadet ganz bestimmt nicht“, kam es wie ein Schwall aus Harrys Mund, „Dass du das wirklich meinst und von Herzen kommt … mir bedeutet das viel und James bestimmt noch viel mehr. Wenn du es ihm erklärst, versteht er es bestimmt“ - er atmete tief durch - „Er wird … nun ja, vielleicht wird er auch wütend. Er hat das noch immer nicht so ganz unter Kontrolle. Aber das würde auch nur zeigen, wie viel ihm deine Worte bedeuten. Würdest du das wirklich tun?“

Sie nickte energisch und drückte ihr Gesicht stärker gegen seine Schulter, als wolle sie sich dort verstecken. Er zog ihren schönen Körper gegen sich und atmete erleichtert durch. All die Frustration und die Hilflosigkeit und die Angst um James schien für einen Moment einfach nicht mehr da zu sein. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis er sie wieder los ließ.

 

„Und dann?“ Albus und Lily hingen praktisch an den Lippen ihrer Mutter. So gespannt und mitgerissen hatten die beiden zuletzt ausgesehen, als Ginny ihnen Peter Pan vorgelesen hatte, als sie noch sehr klein waren.

„Hat er mich gebeten zu gehen“, schloss sie ihre Geschichte.

„Was?“, zischte Albus entsetzt.

„Aber er hat doch geweint!“, warf Lily gleichzeitig ein.

„Ja, das hat er“ Sie seufzte. „Aber es schien ihm sehr peinlich zu sein. Er hat sie sich direkt vom Gesicht gewischt und ist sogar in die Küche gegangen, damit ich es nicht sehe.“

„Und du bist gegangen?“ Lilys Stirn lag in tiefen Falten. „Hat jemand nach ihm gesehen? Er tut sich doch nichts, oder?“

„Keine Angst, Schatz, ich war später bei ihm“ Harry legte eine Hand auf ihre. „Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Ihm geht es gut. Er war nur überwältigt.“

„Meint ihr, jetzt könnte es besser werden mit ihm?“, fragte Albus leise, „ich meine … es täte mir wirklich weh, wenn er nicht zu meiner Hochzeit käme. Ich weiß, ich bin praktisch sein Hassobjekt, aber … ich bin doch auch sein Bruder. Ich würde mich gern irgendwann wieder mit ihm verstehen.“

„Ich will ihn auch sehen!“ Lily zog eine Schnute. „Nicht nur immer Briefe schreiben. Er hat mich nicht einmal in Paris besucht.“

„Lily, dafür hat er kein Geld. Und unseres nimmt er nicht. Ich habe ihm nur einmal etwas geliehen und das hatte ich anderthalb Monate später schon wieder“ Harry seufzte leise. „Er liebt euch beide, aber er will halt keine Bindungen mehr. Ich verstehe das auch nicht ganz. Nur, dass er andere nicht mehr in sein Leben lassen will.“

„Aber wir sind seine Geschwister! Geschwister kann man doch nicht ausschließen“ Lily zog auch noch einen weinerlichen Ton dazu. Manchmal vergaß man, dass sie bereits zwanzig war und schon seit drei Jahren eine Ausbildung machte. Ihre Kindlichkeit hatte sie nie ganz verloren.

„Vielleicht ändert sich ja jetzt etwas“ Harry tätschelte ihre Hand. „Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Macht euch bitte nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Er will euch sicher nicht enttäuschen, aber … nun ja.“

„Genau … er ist jetzt seit zwölf Jahren so … wäre schon fast komisch, wenn er sich doch noch ändert“, flüsterte Albus mit trauriger Stimme.

„Hach“ Ginny seufzte tief. „Ihr habt beide den Optimismus von eurem Vater geerbt. Jeder andere hat ihn aufgegeben, aber ihr drei haltet daran fest, dass er sich noch mal ändern wird“ Sie lehnte sich vor und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand. „Ich bewundere das … auch, wenn ich sehe, wie sehr euch das verletzt.“

„Ach Mama“ Lily grinste. „Das ist wie mit Onkel Percy. Wie viele Jahre war der durchgeknallt?“

„Zu viele“ Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber, um die Vorhänge zuzuziehen, da es doch langsam spät wurde. „Vier, fünf Jahre. Zum Endkampf hat er sich besonnen.“

„Na, hoffentlich braucht es keinen Krieg, damit James die Kurve kriegt“ Albus wandte sich zu seinem Vater, der sich gerade wieder setzte. „Apropos, Scorpius hat erzählt, ihr wärd da gerade an was ganz Großem. Aber er weiß nicht, wie viel er sagen darf. Erzähl mal!“

„Ist dir eigentlich schonmal aufgefallen, dass es kein Gespräch mit dir gibt, in dem nicht irgendwann Scorpius Namen fällt?“, piesackte Lily ihren Bruder und bohrte ihm einen Finger in die Seite.

„Er hat halt keine Frau, der er seine tägliche Wortmenge opfern muss“ Albus bohrte zurück. „Also kriege ich seine zwanzigtausend Silben ab.“

„Ihr zwei seid Klatschweiber.“

„Sind wir nicht!“

„Wohl.“

„Nein!“

„Kinder ...“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Seid ihr dafür nicht langsam zu alt? Albus, du heiratest in vier Wochen.“

„Na und? Sie ist meine Schwester. Kleine Schwestern bleiben immer klein“, verteidigte sich dieser.

„Gar nicht wahr, du Zwerg! Ich bin fast so groß wie du!“

„Bist du nicht.“

„Wohl.“

„Nein!“

Harry und Ginny warfen sich nur einen langen Blick zu.


	6. Die Hochzeit

„Meinst du, er kommt?“, fragte Albus zum sicherlich zehnten Mal an diesem Morgen und warf einen Blick auf eine der Einladungskarten, die sie verschickt hatten, „meinst du, sie ist zu fröhlich? Oder zu … zu Slytherin? Vielleicht hätten wir doch die mit Goldrand nehmen sollen.“

„Albus“ Harry seufzte und massierte mit zwei Fingern seine Nasenwurzel. „Du heiratest in zwei Stunden. Denk an deine Verlobte und nicht an deinen Bruder.“

„Ja, aber-“

„Nicht ja, aber – tue es einfach“ Er packte seinen Sohn an beiden Schultern und drehte ihn zum Spiegel. „Binde dir deine Fliege, bürste deine Haare und übe das Lächeln für die endlosen Glückwünsche, von denen du nach dem fünften einen Notausgang herbei wünschst.“

„War deine Hochzeit nicht der glücklichste Tag deines Lebens?“ Albus Stirn legte sich in tiefe Falten.

„Der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens ist bis heute der Tag, wo Hagrid mir sagte, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Sonst hätte ich deine Mutter nie getroffen und euch nie im Arm gehalten.“

„Hm ... ich weiß nicht, ob ich einen glücklichsten Tag habe. Ich hoffe, das ist Luise gegenüber nicht unhöflich, aber ich glaube, der glücklichste Tag wird sein, wenn James mir vergibt und wir wieder echte Brüder werden“ Albus seufzte und band seine Fliege. „Glaubst du, er kommt?“

Harry warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zur Tür und entschied sich, ab jetzt einfach zu schweigen.

 

Was auch immer ihr Schicksal lenkte und manchmal auf die Idee kam, etwas Gutes zu tun, Harry dankte ihm. James lehnte in einem schwarzen Anzug gegen einen Baum einige Meter hinter der letzten Reihe der weißen Bänke, auf der die Gäste während der Zeremonie sitzen würden. Breit lächelnd ging er hinüber und zog den Jungen – nun ja, Mann – in seine Arme. James erwiderte das steif.

„Junge, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie stolz und glücklich ich bin, dass du hier bist. Albus fragt alle fünf Minuten, ob du schon da bist. Ihm ist das unheimlich wichtig.“

„Oh“ James verzog unsicher das Gesicht. „Echt?“

„Er redet mehr von dir als von seiner Verlobten. Er redet sogar mehr von dir als von Skorpius heute und das ist wirklich eine Errungenschaft“ Harry zwinkerte. „Du siehst übrigens sehr gut aus in diesem Anzug. Steht dir gut.“

„Roben ... haben sich nicht richtig angefühlt. Das hier ist irgendwie ... Jeans hätte halt nicht gepasst“ James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich versuche mich zu benehmen, versprochen. Aber je weniger Menschen mit mir reden, desto besser. Besonders Slytherins ... ich versuche es. Echt, Dad.“

„Du bist hier“ Er legte seinem Sohn die Hände auf die Schultern. „Das bedeutet sehr vielen Menschen hier eine Menge. Besonders deiner Familie.“

„Das fürchte ich auch“, murmelte James.

„Du bist gekommen“ Ginny trat zu ihnen. „Danke, James, das bedeutet Albus viel.“

„Hörte ich schon“ Er steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Anzughose und senkte den Blick. „Hi, Mom.“

„Hallo, Schatz“ Sie lächelte unsicher, strich ihm mit einer Hand über den Oberarm und drehte sich zu Harry. „Ich denke, wir sollten die Gäste zu den Bänken bitten. Die beiden sich fertig und der Matromoniker ist eingetroffen. Wir können anfangen.“

„Gut“ Harry nickte und schlug seinem Sohn gegen die Schulter. „Wir sehen uns später, ja? Bis zum Kuchen hältst du durch.“

„'Kay, Dad“ James nickte.

 

Die Hochzeit war wunderschön. Girlanden, magisches Feuerwerk, Unmengen von gutem Essen. Wie jede Weasleyhochzeit war sie traditionell im Garten des Fauchsbaus abgehalten worden und wie jede eben dieser gab es mehrere hundert Gäste, da jeder Verwandter mit Partnern, Kindern und Freunden auftauchte. Da es sich beim Bräutigam um den Neffen des Ministers für Magie handelte – und den Sohn des Auserwählten – war die Hochzeit das soziale Event des Jahres. Das ganze Wizengamot, alle Minister mit Familie und noch einige wichtige Menschen waren zugegen.

Das zwang Harry dazu, Blaise Zabinis Mutter kennen zu lernen – samt Ehemann Nummer fünfzehn – und gab ihm die Ehre, McGonagalls Enkelin Farabella vorgestellt zu werden. Er lernte, dass Fleurs Schwester mittlerweile drei Kinder hatte, dass Tante Walpurga – wessen Tante auch immer – an einer Lumbago litt und es eine unglaubliche Unverschämtheit wäre, dass Christine Rockwood im selben Kleid wie Julienne Greengrass gekommen war. Mit dem Lächeln eines guten Gastgebers schüttelte er sogar allen Malfoys die Hand. Außer Skorpius, dem schlug er auf die Schulter und zog ihn mit sich zu seinem Sohn.

„Ähm, Sir ... was ... ich meine, meine Familie“ Der frisch gebackene Auror sah unsicher über seine Schulter.

„Die brauchen dich gerade nicht so dringend wie mein Sohn. Eine gute Portion Unverschämtheit an seiner Seite wird hoffentlich seine Laune retten.“

„Ähm ... okay“, murmelte der Jüngere.

Sie erreichten Albus, der gerade Pristin Lauderdale die Hand schüttelte – ja, Harry sagte der Name gar nichts – und ihn zu seiner Meinung zu den Zentaurengesetzen befragte, die übermorgen im Wizengamot beschlossen werden sollten.

„Seit wann interessiert mein Sohn sich für Politik?“

„Seit der vierten Klasse“, flüsterte Skorpius zurück.

„Oh ... okay“ Interessant und gut zu wissen.

„Wir treffen uns manchmal mit Tante Hermine und fragen sie ein bisschen aus. Meistens in der Mittagspause, wenn sie zufällig im Ministerium ist.“

Sollte er fragen, ob die älteren Malfoyherren wussten, wie vertraut Skorpius von Tante Hermine sprach? Er fragte stattdessen: „Albus besucht dich immer noch in der Mittagspause?“

„Wir haben ja sonst nie Zeit. Luise will nicht, dass wir öfter als ein mal die Woche miteinander ausgehen“ Skorpius zog eine Schnute. „Albus steht voll unter ihrem Pantoffel.“

„Ich glaube eher, du brauchst endlich mal eine Freundin“, murmelte Harry noch, bevor er Skorpius zwischen seinen Sohn und die nächste Gratulanten zog, „na, sammelt ihr fleißig Geschenke?“

Albus seufzte erleichtert und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf Skorpius, während Luise die Augen verdrehte. Skorpius drückte sich lächelnd in seine Seite, als müsste er ihn stützen. Albus grinste nur und legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Und, hat dein Großvater dich schon geköpft, weil du mein Trauzeuge bist?“

„Vater hat ihn darauf vorbereitet“ Der Blonde sah über seine Schulter. „Ich glaube, er sollte uns nicht so sehen, nicht dass er falsche Ideen bekommt.“

„Als könnte jemand bei eurem Anblick falsche Ideen bekommen“ Luise verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach, Luise, das geht doch schon ewig so“ Harry strich ihr über den Oberarm. „Du weißt doch, wie die beiden sind. Unzertrennbar.“

„Habe ich das eigentlich richtig gesehen? Mein Bruder ist wirklich gekommen?“ Albus grinste.

„Ich habe ihn gezwungen, bis zum Kuchen zu bleiben. Zur Zeit hält er sich wacker“ Harry sah sich um, ob er seinen Ältesten entdeckte. „Ah, Hermine hat ihn erwischt. Damit hat er etwas Schutz.“

„Der hat sich echt gemacht seit Hogwarts“ Skorpius stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, um über Harrys Schulter zu sehen. „Er sieht fantastisch aus.“

Harry drehte sich zu diesem und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich meine ... er ist noch größer und muskulöser. Also ... er sieht sehr männlich aus.“

„Dein Typ?“, fragte der Älteste mal ins Blaue hinein.

Ein Hauch von Rot legte sich auf Skorpius Wangen. Was er murmelte, war nicht wirklich verständlich, aber er wandte den Blick ab.

„Albus! Du hast mir geschworen, dass ihr nichts miteinander habt“, zischte Luise.

„Lu“ Der Bräutigam warf seiner frisch Geehelichten einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Wir haben das Thema oft genug gehabt. Wir haben nichts miteinander. Warum musst du das immer wieder aufbringen?“

„Bitte streitet doch nicht“ Skorpius legte eine Hand auf Albus Brust.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Vielleicht sollte er Albus doch empfehlen, mit Skorpius zusammen zu kommen. Wie er da stand, der junge Mann praktisch an seiner Seite klebend und dem gegenüber die wütende Braut ... Skorpius würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht den schlechtesten Schwiegersohn abgeben. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu James, doch schnaubte über den aufkommenden Gedanken. Nein. Niemals. Skorpius war ein Slytherin.

„Skorpius, geh einfach. Mach mir zumindest nicht meine Hochzeit kaputt, ja?“ Luise keifte mit gesenkter Stimme, doch in ihren Augen standen Tränen. „Es reicht schon, dass ich dich den Rest meines Lebens ertragen muss.“

Albus und Skorpius warfen sich einen Blick zu und schienen ohne Worte zu kommunizieren. Nach einem Moment nickte der Blonde und trat einen Schritt zurück. Albus drückte seine Hand, bevor auch diese sich lösten. Skorpius atmete tief durch, drehte sich zur Seite und stapfte los in eine Richtung, die Harry nach einem kurzen Moment als James ausmachte.

„Er will ihn nicht wirklich ansprechen, oder?“

„Doch“, bestätigte Albus.

„Ich ... betätige mich mal als Sicherheitsdienst“, entschied Harry und folgte dem Blonden. Kinder waren kleine Monster, gekommen um sein Leben zu erschweren. Besonders die, die sich komische Dinge in den Kopf setzten. Er sah gerade noch, wie Skorpius zu James und Hermine trat und etwas sagte, bevor er in Hörreichweite kam.

„Was willst du, Schlange?“, zischte sein Ältester.

„Nur hallo sagen. Hast du dich in den letzten sieben Jahren nicht wenigstens etwas verändert?“ Skorpius verzog das Gesicht.

„Selbst wenn, warum sollte ich gerade dir gegenüber nett sein?“

„Wie wäre es mit zivilisiert?“ Skorpius stemmte die Hände in seine Hüften. „Mir haben meine Eltern mal Benehmen beigebracht.“

„Benehmen kann ich mir für die Leute aufsparen, die es wert sind. Zieh Leine, Malfoy“ James drehte sich demonstrativ zur Seite. Tja ... für James Verhältnisse war das zivilisiert gewesen.

Harry seufzte erleichtert, als Skorpius beleidigt abmarschierte. Eine Gefahr weniger. Was auch immer die Intention gewesen war, wahrscheinlich hatte es nicht geklappt. Aber zumindest hatte es auch kein Blutbad gegeben.

„Hm ... geht es dir denn ... besser?“, fragte Hermine vorsichtig ihren Neffen.

„Er lebt und ist unverletzt, oder?“, knurrte James sie an, doch wandte den Blick ab und löste die verschränkten Arme wieder, „sorry, Tante Hermine ... das ist ... der Kerl ist der Inbegriff allen, was ich nicht ausstehen kann. Verdammte Sissy.“

„Flirtet er öfter mit dir?“, fragte Harry nach, als er zu ihnen trat.

„Flirten?“ James Lider weiteten sich und sein Mund verzog sich auf bizarre Weise. „Er ... urgh ... Dad, darüber will ich nicht nachdenken! Urgh!“

Tja, schade. Selbst ein Malfoy wäre eine bessere Partie als niemand an James Seite. Das war ein äußerst kurzer Wunschtraum gewesen. Schade, dass das Frettchen kein Mädchen bekommen hatte. Hätte ihm wahrscheinlich auch mehr gelegen als ein schwuler Sohn. Ein Lächeln zog an Harrys Mundwinkeln. Ob er Draco Malfoy mal darauf ansprechen sollte?

Hermine schüttelte noch immer den Kopf, aber sie lächelte. Aus einer Eingebung heraus wandte Harry sich zu ihr und fragte: „Weißt du eigentlich, ob Männer in der magischen Welt schwanger werden können?“

„Wie kommst du auf solche Ideen?“ Sie blinzelte und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Ich meine nur ... Skorpius ist stockschwul, den werden sie nie und nimmer an eine Frau verheiratet kriegen. Wie wird das denn dann mit dem Erbe des Titels geregelt?“

„Ganz wie bei den Muggel stirbt der Name dann aus. So einfach ist das“ Sie schnaubte. „Ehrlich, schwangere Männer. Du hast Ideen, Harry.“

„Tja“ Er sah zu den Malfoys, die mit den Greengrass zusammen standen. „Meinst du, er kriegt Astoria nochmal schwanger?“

„Nicht, wenn er sich nicht bald mal Mühe gibt“ Sie lächelte mit Schelm in den Augen. „Was denkst du, James?“

„Ich denke, ich will nicht darüber nachdenken“, murmelte dieser mit nur noch einem Hauch von Wut.

„Weise Entscheidung. Was machen die Kinder, Hermine?“

„Alles wie immer. Hugo spielt am Samstag wieder“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ron ist im Quidditchfieber. Die beiden sehen sich den halben Tag lang alte Aufnahmen an. Diese Welt werde ich nie verstehen.“

„Wir werden deine Faszination für Bücher auch nie verstehen, Hermine. Wann sind eigentlich wieder Wahlen? Trittst du an?“

„Erst in sechs Monaten, Harry“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wahrscheinlich über sein mangelndes Interesse an Politik. „Zur Zeit ist Malfoy der einzige wahrscheinliche Kandidat. Wenn du nicht antrittst, werde ich auf jeden Fall. Ich will das Amt zwar nicht wirklich, aber ich will auf jeden Fall, dass Malfoy es nicht bekommt.“

„Senior?“, fragte James nach.

„Ganz genau. Er ist als Minister für Wirtschaft einfach unglaublich gut und das hat ihm sehr viele Sympathien eingebracht. Er ist ganz fraglos gerade der Spitzenkandidat. Und Percy hat jetzt zwei Amtszeiten hinter sich, er kann nicht nochmal kandidieren.“

„Irgendwelche Chancen auf jemand Frisches?“, fragte Harry ohne viel Hoffnung in der Stimme nach.

„Niemand würde einen Frischling wählen, wenn er nicht gerade Held der Nation ist“ Sie warf ihm einen strafenden Seitenblick zu. „Dich würde jeder sofort wählen. Aber sonst ...“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde nicht antreten. Auch nicht, um Malfoy zu stoppen. Wird der eigentlich nicht mal irgendwann zu alt für das Amt?“

„Zwei Amtszeiten hätte er noch“ Sie seufzte tief. „Zwei Amtszeiten, Harry. Das sind nur acht Jahre. Danach kannst du in Frührente gehen.“

„Rente mit zweiundfünfzig, bist du verrückt? Was soll ich dann denn bitte machen? Bienen züchten? Ehrlich, ich mach meinen Job, bis ich siebzig bin und dann wandere ich mit Ginny in die Karibik ab. Und bis ich tot bin, trinke ich Rum auf Kuba.“

„Hast du keine Ambitionen?“ Hermine seufzte.

„Warum fragt ihr Frauen immer, ob ich Ambitionen habe? Ich bin Leiter der Auroren. Von den Job träumen andere Menschen. Ich fühle mich wichtig genug, vielen Dank.“

„Kuba klingt gut, Dad“ James grinste. „Da komm ich dich besuchen.“

„Siehst du? James versteht mich. Man kann auch zufrieden sein, ohne Minister für Magie gewesen zu sein. Wäre dem so, wäre ja praktisch jeder unzufrieden. Und Fudge wäre zufrieden im Alter, das ist noch viel verstörender.“

Hermine lachte und meinte: „Na gut, na gut ... die Vorstellung von Lucius Malfoy als Minister für Magie ist nur einfach so schrecklich, dass ich nach jedem Strohhalm greife.“

„Ihr arbeitet doch nun seit fast acht Jahren zusammen. Habt ihr nicht irgendwie ... könnte ihr euch nicht vertragen? Du bist doch so ein harmonieliebender Mensch, Hermine.“

„Die Antipathie geht nicht von mir aus, Harry. Ich bin hier die Muggelgeborene“ Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist so sturköpfig ... wie kann er immer noch an diesen Vorurteilen hängen?“

„Geh hin und frag“ Harry grinste.

„Sehr witzig“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Sag mal, wann gibt es endlich Kuchen? Wir stehen uns hier die Füße in den Bauch.“

„Ich frage mal Ginny, sie hat den Überblick“ Harry sah sich nach seiner Frau um und ging sie schließlich suchen. Hinter sich hörte er James über einen Kommentar von Hermine lachen.

 

Ginny meinte, er solle Albus Bescheid sagen, dass er alle zum Kuchen bat. Das war leichter gesagt als getan, weil es bedeutete, dass er ihn erstmal finden musste. Er war ganz froh, eine größere Traube von Menschen zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich paarten sich immer noch alle um das Hochzeitspaar, also war sein Sohn bestimmt dort.

Tja, falsch gedacht.

Nur Luise war dort.

„Luise, wo ist dein Mann?“

„Was fragst du mich, Harry?“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Such nach blonden Haaren, dann findest du ihn bestimmt“ Ihre Stimme klang so giftig, dass er auch ohne den Hinweis auf blonde Haare erraten hätte, bei wem sein Sohn zu finden war.

Er hob eine Hand, lächelte und drehte sich ab. Ihr Hinweis war gar nicht so falsch, das platinblonde Haar stach überall heraus. Er musste nur den Blick schweifen lassen und sofort fiel ihm Lucius Malfoy ins Auge. Er sprach mit ein paar Leuten des Wizengamots. Unweit entfernt stand Draco Malfoy mit einem Herrn, den Harry nicht erkannte, zusammen. Nur der dritte Schopf war natürlich unauffindbar. Mit einem Seufzen nahm er die fünfzig Meter bis zum etwas erträglicheren Malfoy.

„Hey, Malfoy.“

Dieser verdrehte nur Auge, murmelte etwas zu seinem Gesprächspartner, der lachte, und kam Harry entgegen mit den Worten: „Was beschert mir die fragwürdige Ehre deiner Aufmerksamkeit?“

„Papis goldene Zunge scheint doch noch abgefärbt zu haben. Früher hast du nicht so geschwollen geredet“ Harry sah sich noch einmal um. „Ich suche deinen Sohn.“

„Was hast du eigentlich plötzlich mit meinem Sohn zu tun? Legst deinen Arm um ihn, als wärt ihr alte Freunde“ Eine platinblonde Augenbraue hob sich. „Sollte ich da etwas wissen?“

„Wenn du glaubst, ich würde mich an deinem Sohn vergreifen, hast du wirklich den Bezug zur Realität verloren“ Harry schnaubte. „Auch wenn er das anscheinend schon getan hat. Weißt du, an wen er sich vorhin ran gemacht hat?“

Ach ja, das war die kleine Verspätung doch wert. Albus konnte er auch gleich noch suchen. Malfoy aufzuziehen machte einfach zu viel mehr Spaß. Wie sich seine Lider weiteten … er sah aus wie ein Kaninchen, dem man die Flinte direkt zwischen die Augen gesetzt hatte. Malfoy griff rabiat nach seinem Arm und zog ihn etwas von der Gesellschaft weg. Harry ließ sich das nur ein paar Schritte gefallen, bis er ihn abschüttelte. Was auch immer Malfoy eigentlich tat, es hatte ganz klar nichts mit körperlicher Arbeit zu tun.

„Hör zu, du Nichtsnutz mit dem Hirn eines Flobberwurms“ Malfoys Gesicht kam ihm erschreckend nahe, aber Harry weigerte sich, zurückzuweichen. „Wenn dir dein Sohn auch nur einen Funken bedeutet, dann sollte ihm sein bester Freund auch etwas bedeuten. Und dann wirst du dieses Geheimnis bewahren, ist das klar?“ Harry schwieg einfach nur. Er würde diesem Frettchen ganz sicher nicht zustimmen, auch wenn er recht hatte. „Er weiß nichts davon, ja? Mein Vater, meine ich. Also halt die Klappe, wenn dir Albus etwas bedeutet.“

„Reg dich nicht gleich so auf, wir waren weit genug entfernt. Das hier war auffälliger als unser vorheriges Gespräch“ Malfoy schnaubte darauf nur und verdrehte die Augen. „Auch wenn deine Reaktion jetzt weniger auffallen wird.“

„Was für eine Reaktion?“

„Auf die Nachricht, auf wen dein Sohn ein Auge geworfen hat“ Harry verschränkte die Arme und hob einen Mundwinkel.

„Potter, ich weiß, auf wen mein Sohn steht. Im Gegensatz zu deiner Bande redet mein Sohn mit mir“ Draco warf einen Blick zur Seite und senkte die Stimme. „Hat er sich wirklich an ihn ran gemacht?“

„Wie lang genau ist Skorpius schon in James verknallt?“, fragte Harry stattdessen.

„Sie haben sich seit der Schule nicht mehr gesehen, was denkst du?“ Malfoy seufzte tief. „Hör zu … ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sehr dich das ekelt und verärgert, aber sei so gut und zerstör ihm nicht sein Leben, ja?“

Ach Mist … wann war der denn erwachsen geworden? Idiot. Harry seufzte und meinte: „Es ärgert mich nicht, ich mag den Jungen. Es tut mir Leid für ihn, denn James wird nie etwas anderes tun, als ihn zu beleidigen und wegzujagen. Er sollte sich wirklich jemand anderen suchen.“

„Was glaubst du, wie oft ich ihm das schon gesagt habe?“ Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „War James sehr hart zu ihm?“

„Keine Ahnung. Er hat Albus von seiner Braut weg geschleift und beide wurden seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Ich suche sie gerade. Ich dachte, du hilfst vielleicht.“

Wenn er bloß eine Kamera hätte. Malfoys geschockter Gesichtsausdruck vorhin war ja schon einiges wert gewesen, aber dieser Blick absoluten Unglaubens war irgendwie noch besser. Selbst ein spontaner Heiratsantrag hätte ihn nicht noch schockierter aussehen lassen können.

„Du hast eine sehr komische Art, um Hilfe zu bitten.“

„Ich bitte nicht um Hilfe. Ich dachte, du willst von selbst helfen“, stellte Harry klar, „schließlich ist er dein Sohn. Dein am Boden zerstörter Sohn, wenn ich das alles richtig kombiniere und ich brauche meinen, damit diese verdammte Hochzeit fortgesetzt werden kann.“

Malfoy schien zu überlegen, ob er dazu noch etwas sagen wollte, aber entschied sich anscheinend dagegen. Mit einem Schnauben wandte er sich ab und stampfte in eine Richtung los mit der Frage: „Wo hast du schon gesucht?“

 

Sie fanden die beiden beim Gartenhaus, in dem die Weasleys die Besen lagerten. Zum Glück heulte Skorpius nicht – den Anblick hätte Harry nämlich wirklich nicht ertragen – aber er lehnte gegen Albus mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Beide schwiegen einfach. Malfoy schien nicht einen Hauch von Unsicherheit zu haben, zu den beiden rüber zu gehen und seinen Sohn in seine eigenen Arme zu ziehen. Albus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, flüsterte Skorpius noch etwas ins Ohr und kam zu Harry hinüber.

Das strahlende Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war etwas unerwartet, aber wurde durch die Worte geklärt: „Du hast echt Skorpius Vater für ihn geholt? Trotz eurer Feindschaft? Das ist so klasse von dir, Dad.“

„Äh …“ So hatte er das gar nicht betrachtet. Hatte er? „Es … schien richtig.“

Albus warf die Arme um ihn und drückte einmal fest zu, bevor er sich wieder löste und meinte: „Du bist echt super, Dad. Danke.“

„Ja … kein Problem“ Er klopfte dem Jungen auf die Schulter. „Luise ist ziemlich sauer, dass du gegangen bist. Und Ginny möchte, dass du die Gäste zum Kuchen bittest.“

Albus seufzte nur tief und fragte mit gequälter Stimme: „Warum muss alles zu meiner Hochzeit zusammen kommen?“

„Mehr Anwesende, mehr Probleme“ Harry legte einen Arm um dessen Schulter. „Kommen die zwei klar?“

„Sicher“ Sie setzten sich in Bewegung. „Gängiges Vorurteil ist ja, dass Schwule immer an ihrer Mutter hängen. Aber Skorpius hängt an seinem Vater.“

„Ich glaube, das sagt mehr über Draco als über Skorpius“ Harry grinste.

„Dad!“

Sie lachten trotzdem beide.

 

Der Kuchen schmeckte echt herrlich. Die Kuchen. Die Torten. Irgendwer musste den Hauselfen ein viel zu hohes Budget gegeben haben, aber es war die Sache wert. Ein Glück, dass traditionell der Brautvater die Hochzeit bezahlte. Nicht, dass er das Geld nicht gehabt hätte, aber … na ja. Und ein paar Kuchen hatte Molly sogar noch selbst gebacken. Er hatte alle probiert, bis Ginny ihn angefahren hatte, dass „Probieren“ keine Ausrede war, um von jedem Kuchen ein Stück zu essen.

Er war trotzdem befriedigend gesättigt, sodass nicht einmal Malfoys Visage ihn noch groß erschrecken ließ, als dieser plötzlich mit einem Stück Mandarinen-Philadelphia-Torte neben ihm auftauchte und ohne ein weiteres Wort fragte: „Ist dein Sohn endlich weg?“

Irgendwie war er zu satt, um sich über Malfoy aufzuregen. Er ließ den Blick über die versammelte Menge fahren und meinte: „Ich sehe ihn nicht. Du?“

„Potter“ Malfoys Lider verengten sich.

„Was bin ich, sein Aufpasser? Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich davon geschlichen, ja“ Er würdigte den anderen keines weiteren Blickes, da Albus mit Luise im Schlepptau auf ihn zukam.

„Hey, Dad, hast du James gesehen?“

Okay, jetzt würdigte er Malfoy doch eines Blickes. Auch wenn er das abschätzige Grinsen nun wirklich nicht gebraucht hätte. Blödes Frettchen. An seiner Selbstgefälligkeit hatten auch die letzten zwanzig Jahre nichts geändert.

„Warum sucht ihr ihn?“, fragte Harry stattdessen, obwohl er nicht ganz wusste, ob Malfoy in diese Frage eingeschlossen war. Wahrscheinlich war er es, da Luise ganz bestimmt nicht nach James suchte. Er vermutete irgendwie schon, dass die Frage mit Skorpius zusammen hing.

„Ich dachte … er hat mich nicht einmal begrüßt“ Albus ließ den Kopf etwas hängen. „Skorpius hat mehr mit ihm geredet als ich.“

„Er hat versprochen, sich zu benehmen und das hat er“ Harry legte eine Hand auf Albus Haare wie damals, als er noch kleiner war. „Besonders nach dem Wortwechsel mit Skorpius war er sicher … angespannt. Du weißt, wie er ist.“

„Ja, aber … trotzdem“ Albus hob den Kopf mit tränenschwangeren Augen. „Es ist meine Hochzeit, Dad. Wenigstens ein paar Worte? Wir haben seit fast acht Jahren nicht mehr gesprochen … ich wollte doch nur ...“

Harry schluckte. Luise legte eine Hand auf Albus Schulter. Malfoy seufzte tief.

„Ich … ich gehe ihn suchen, ja? Aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Vielleicht … schreibt er dir ja einen Brief. Ich versuche, mit ihm zu reden, ja?“

Oh Merlin, diese Hoffnung in Albus Augen. Hoffentlich würde James sich durchringen können. Er wollte Albus wirklich nicht enttäuschen. Er reichte Malfoy sein Glas und ging nach einem Handdruck auf Albus Schulter.


	7. Eskalation

Harry wäre beinahe direkt wieder zurück in den Kamin gesprungen. Da war ein Scheppern, gefolgt von einem Aufschrei, bevor ein Sofakissen neben ihm gegen die Wand schlug. Mit leicht eingerosteten Aurorenreflexen – er sollte den Anteil seiner Büroarbeit wirklich senken – sprang er hinter die Couch und lugte hinter der Lehne hervor.

„Hau ab! Hau ab!“ Den zweiten Ausruf hatte man mindestens ein Haus weiter noch hören können.

Ein weiteres Kissen traf die Lehne, über die er eben noch gesehen hatte. Harry warf einen weiteren vorsichtigen Blick. Über das vorher wutverzerrte Gesicht liefen jetzt Tränen. Es war noch immer in Wut verzerrt, aber James schlug nur schwach auf ein Sofapolster ein, während sich Wut immer mehr in Verzweiflung wandelte. Mit einem einzelnen Schluchzen sank James am anderen Ende der Couch in sich zusammen.

Harry atmete tief durch. Das hier verlangte Fingerspitzengefühl. Aber Tränen waren auf jeden Fall schon mal besser als Wut. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinem durchtrainierten Sohn wirklich etwas entgegen setzen konnte. Er erhob sich langsam und trat hinter der Couch her zu James.

Als er jedoch die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, schlug dieser sie weg und knurrte: „Fass mich nicht an!“

Harry zuckte zurück. Gut … und jetzt? Er hatte Krisenintervention einmal gelernt, aber er hatte nie gedacht, dass er das mal bei seinem Sohn einsetzen würde. Er ging ruhig einige Schritte zurück, bis er wieder an seinem ursprünglichen Platz war. Er hob das Kissen dort auf, griff das zweite, das nur einen Schritt entfernt lag und setzte sich mit beiden auf das etwas geschundene Sofa. Zumindest sah er Schaden reparabel aus. Ein paar der Küchengeräte hingegen …

„Hau ab ...“

„Gerade jetzt nicht, James“ Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Sohn, eher gesagt den schwarzen Schopf am Ende des Sofas. „Setz' dich doch zu mir.“

Der Kopf des Jungen drehte sich zu dem herunter gerissenen Polster. Zum Glück war es eins, was man abmachen konnte, um es zu waschen. James griff es und brachte es mit einigen fahrigen Handgriffen wieder an, bevor er sich auf das andere Ende der Couch fallen ließ.

„Bitte rede darüber. Fang einfach irgendwo an. Seien es Drogen, Prostitution oder Selbstmordgedanken, wir werden damit schon irgendwie fertig werden.“

James sah mit müden, noch immer tränengefüllten, aber auch ängstlichen Augen auf. Ihr Blickkontakt hielt wenige Sekunden, bis James den Kopf schüttelte und wegsah. Harry rutschte langsam näher, griff James Hand und zog seinen Sohn an sich.

Schon komisch. Der Junge war größer, schwerer, muskulöser und mit mittlerweile fünfundzwanzig Jahren sicherlich auch nicht mehr allzu jung, aber in Harrys Augen war er trotzdem noch ein kleiner Junge. Es schien ganz natürlich, ihn im Arm zu halten. Ganz natürlich, ihm wegen nichts wirklich böse zu sein, selbst wenn er wirklich dumme Sachen machte.

„Ich liebe ihn“, hauchte eben jener, sodass Harry es kaum verstand.

Lieben? Ihn? Okay, er hatte Schuldgefühle wegen dieser Liebe. Heftige Schuldgefühle. Welche, die ihn zwölf Jahre in diese Selbstisolation getrieben und alle – vor allem Albus – hatte von sich stoßen lassen. Wen liebte er? Albus? Harrys Lider weiteten sich.

„Sprichst du von Albus?“

Ein Moment Stille. Ein Moment absoluter Reglosigkeit. Harry schluckte. Also wirklich Albus … kein Wunder, dass James sich geschämt hatte. Das war wirklich … das war heftig. Wie sollte er denn damit bitte umgehen? Der Junge richtete sich langsam auf. Die Stirn in Falten, die Lider geweitet, die Augenbrauen gehoben. Nach einer Millisekunde erkannte Harry den Ausdruck als Fassungslosigkeit. Er blinzelte. Doch nicht Albus?

„Warum mein Bruder?“ James wandte entsetzt den Blick ab. „Ich würde nie … Dad! Das geht doch gar nicht.“

Harry seufzte erleichtert. Nicht Albus. Danke, es war nicht Albus. Wer oder was auch immer es war, schlimmer als das konnte es nicht sein. Selbst, wenn James auf ihren Hauself Giddy stand. Das Wesen war männlich und es war weder Albus noch Harry selbst, das war schonmal sehr gut.

„Ich würde nie … also, das ist echt eklig“ James schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre ja … also so tief bin ich jetzt auch nicht … wie kommst du auf so etwas? Das ist … das ist echt krank. Ich war nur eifersüchtig auf ihn.“

„Auf Albus?“ Harry hob beide Augenbrauen. Luise war ganz klar weiblich. Und war auch noch nicht da, als James dreizehn war. Als er dreizehn war, war Albus elf und gerade eingeschult und … oh je.

Oh nein …

Oh ja!

Warum nicht? War das nicht gerade gut? Er fragte mit fast vergnügter Stimme: „Wegen Skorpius?“

James nickte und sank in sich zusammen. Irgendwie hatte er einen guten Meter auf der Couch zwischen sie gebracht, ohne dass Harry etwas bemerkt hatte. Er saß vornüber gebeugt, hatte den Kopf zwischen seinen Händen und wirkte, als würde eine schier untragbare Last ihn niederdrücken.

„Ist das das große Geheimnis?“

Ein weiteres Nicken. Harry blinzelte. Das war alles? Deswegen zwölf Jahre Quälerei? Was hatte der Junge denn erwartet? Dass er ihn bei lebendigem Leib fressen würde, nur weil er schwul war? Und weil er anscheinend schon mit dreizehn genau den richtigen für seine Zukunft gewählt hatte? Harry grinste.

„Du bist so ein Dummkopf, James“ In seiner Stimme war das breite Lächeln zu hören, dass sein Gesicht zierte. „Na los, setz' dich ordentlich hin. Ich habe gute Nachrichten.“

Ihm wurde ein unsicherer Blick zugeworfen. Genau genommen konnte man den Ausdruck auch verstört nennen. Anscheinend hatte sein Sohn mit einer ganz anderen Reaktion gerechnet. Also echt, dieser kleine Idiot. Er tat so, als wäre Homosexualität etwas inhärent Böses. Andererseits sah Harry sich seit eben diesen zwölf Jahren mit der wirklich ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft zwischen Albus und Skorpius konfrontiert. Wahrscheinlich wäre er wirklich weit weniger aufgeschlossen, hätte er die zwei nicht schon in Überdosen genießen dürfen.

„Ich meine es ernst, James, das macht mir gar nichts. Es freut mich sogar“ Diesmal konnte er den Blick seines Sohnes halten. „Ich habe just heute erfahren, dass Skorpius nicht nur schwul sondern anscheinend auch seit Jahren in dich verknallt ist. Du scheinst echt eine Chance bei ihm zu haben. Zumindest, wenn du dich bald für deine Worte heute entschuldigst.“

James Ausdruck war kaum zu deuten. Was erst Fassungslosigkeit war, wurde zu Trauer. Die Lider zusammen gedrückt, die Stirn in Falten, die Mundwinkel nach unten gezogen. Der nächste Ausdruck jedoch irritierte Harry. Zwischen James Lidern bildete sich ein kleiner Spalt, durch die ihm Pupillen entgegen blitzten. Die Lippen mit nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkeln pressten sich zusammen.

„Ich hatte dich für intelligenter gehalten.“

Harry schreckte ob des Tons zurück. Er kannte James bitter. Er kannte ihn wütend. Er kannte ihn vorwurfsvoll. Aber nie alles gleichzeitig. Und nie mit einer so ruhigen Stimme.

„Ich liebe Skorpius, Skorpius liebt mich, wir heiraten und sind glücklich bis an unser Lebensende. Ist das der Plan? Dann mach die Augen auf, Dad. Das hier ist die Erde. Das hier ist Realität“ James erhob sich, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Harry hatte ihn ausgenommen seiner wütenden Tiraden seit recht vielen Jahren nicht mehr so viele Sätze am Stück sprechen hören. Er blieb mit etwas dümmlichem Gesichtsausdruck sitzen.

„Ich bin nicht gerade intelligent, das weiß ich. Den Teil hat Albus abbekommen. Aber ich bin trotzdem nicht blind“ Mit einem Schnauben begann James auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich bin dein Sohn. Weißt du, was das heißt, Dad? Ich bin der Sohn des Retters, des Auserwählten. Du bist der Star der Nation. Du bist ein Vorbild. Jeder liebt dich. Jeder verehrt dich. Und dann sehen sie mich.“

So viel Verbitterung. So viel Hass. Harrys Stirn lag in Falten und er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Woher hatte James all dieses Zeug?

„Ich bin ein Niemand. Ich kann gar nichts. Ich war in keinem einzigen Fach gut. Professor Gumbroth hat mir vor der versammelten Klasse gesagt, dass ich dumm wie Weißbrot bin. Ich bin eine einzige Enttäuschung“ James schluckte, aber setzte sofort wieder an. „Sie alle wollten irgendetwas Tolles sehen. Irgendetwas Erstaunliches. Und ich bin nicht einmal Durchschnitt. Aus aller Augen zu verschwinden war Anständigste, was ich tun konnte.“

Harry fuhr mit einer Hand über seine Augen. Das alles hatte er nie bemerkt? Nie mitbekommen? Warum hatte McGonagall nichts gesagt? James hatte genau dasselbe wie er durchgemacht! Vom ersten Tag an für den Heilsbringer der Nation gehalten zu werden und keinerlei Ansprüchen gerecht werden zu können. Und anscheinend hatte er keinen Ron, keine Hermine gehabt. Niemanden, der an seiner Seite stand.

„Albus war anders. Albus war ein Star. Albus war innerhalb von Tagen Klassenbester in fast allen Fächern. Jeder wollte sein Freund sein. Aber er wollte nur Skorpius. Und haben sie ihm das übel genommen? Haben sie gesagt, er betrügt den freiheitlichen Geist? Haben sie mit scharfen Augen geguckt, ob er vielleicht etwas gegen Muggel hat? Ob er ja auch politisch korrekt ist? Haben sie jedes seiner Worte auf die Goldwaage gelegt? Nein! Er war ja brilliant! Sie sagten, er schlägt eine Brücke zu den alten Traditionen. Er vereint die im Krieg gespaltenen Geister. Er läutet eine neue Ära der Versöhnung ein. Ein Held, ganz wie sein Vater.“

James Stimme brach fast. Harry konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Was hatte man seinem Jungen alles erzählt? Was hatten die Lehrer erzählt? Wie konnte er von all dem nichts mitbekommen haben? Hatte er James nicht immer nach der Schule gefragt? Nach den Freunden? Hatte er? Die Zeit schien so verschwommen.

„Sie waren immer zusammen. Sie haben immer gelacht. Ich hatte nicht einen einzigen Freund, aber sie waren unzertrennlich. Sie wurden älter, sie wurden schöner. Alle Mädchen sagten mir, wie sehr mein Bruder und ich uns ähnlich sehen. Nur sei ich stärker, reifer. Charmant“ Er schnaubte. „Und dann schwärmten sie, dass Albus eine so dunkle Schönheit ist. So höflich, so ängstlich. So ein Kontrast zu Prinz Skorpius, dem blonden Engel. So eine verdammte Schlange. So ein kaltes Ekelpaket, aber er musste ja einen weichen Kern haben, sonst wäre Albus nicht mit ihm befreundet“ James zitterte am ganzen Körper und schien immer schneller zu schreiten. „Und sie warfen sich scharenweise an ihn ran. Er ignorierte sie alle. Er war sich zu gut für alles. Diese dummen Hühner“ Er blieb plötzlich stehen und atmete tief durch. „Ich hasste sie. Ich hasste ihn. Ich hasste alles. Ich hasste mich selbst. Er war überall. In meinen Träumen, vor meinen Augen, selbst in Visionen bei Tag. Und sie haben mich beobachtet“ Sein Blick wandte sich seinem Vater zu. „Jedes Wort zu einem Mädchen wurde weiter erzählt. Jeder noch so kurze Blick. Und als ich mit keiner zusammen kam, auch jeder Junge. Früher konnte ich zumindest noch mit Leuten reden. Habe manchmal bei Leuten gesessen. Jetzt wurde über jeden geredet, der drei Stühle von mir entfernt saß. Wer interessierte mich? Wer faszinierte mich? Neben wem saß ich, wen fragte ich etwas, zu wem sagte ich etwas?“

Das war ja noch viel schlimmer als bei ihm gewesen. Harrys Lider waren weit. Die Presse hatte ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, aber zumindest seine Mitschüler waren normalerweise nicht völlig bescheuert gewesen. Bei James schien das noch viel schlimmer gewesen zu sein.

„Ich war dumm und aggressiv, mit mir wollte keiner etwas zu tun haben. Ich versuchte still zu sein. Ich versuchte zu verschwinden. Und das bin ich auch“ In James Augen standen Tränen. „Und jetzt soll ich wieder auftauchen? Mit einem Mann zusammen kommen? Wieder unter den Menschen leben, für die ich ein Außenseiter und eine Enttäuschung, aber wenigstens nichts bin, was sie anekelt?“

„James ...“ Harry fehlten die Worte. Er atmete tief durch, schluckte, aber trotzdem wollte nichts kommen.

„Weißt du, was die Zeitungen schreiben werden? Was die Leute sagen werden? Hier habe ich wenigstens Ruhe. Hier beobachtet mich nicht jeder und wartet darauf, dass ich Fehler mache. Hier kann ich einfach der niemand sein, der ich bin. Hier ziehe ich weder dich noch jemand anderes in den Dreck. Nicht Mama mit ihrem Vorstandsposten, nicht Tante Hermine mit ihrer politischen Kampagne und auch nicht den Menschen, den ich über alles liebe. Ich weiß, dass Skorpius schwul ist. Ich bin nicht blind. Aber weißt du, warum er noch nie einen Freund hatte? Und warum ich weiß, dass er nie einen hatte, obwohl ich seit sieben Jahren keine Zaubererzeitung mehr gelesen habe?“

Harry fuhr mit einer Hand in sein Haar, ließ sie dort einfach liegen und lehnte sich mit dem Ellbogen gegen die Sofalehne. Das alles hatte James in sich getragen? Seit zwölf Jahren? Hatte ihm nie etwas erzählt? Wie hatte er all das übersehen können? Er dachte immer, er sei ein guter Vater. Alle hatten ihm erzählt, wie toll er mit seinen Kindern umging. Aber anscheinend konnte er gar nichts. Wie hatte er seinen Sohn nicht davor schützen können?

„Mach mir nicht auch noch Hoffnung, Dad. Es ist schlimm genug. Zu wissen, was sein könnte … es ist leichter, wenn es nie sein könnte“ James wandte den Blick ab. „Diese Existenz … ist genug. Ich bin hier zufrieden. Es ist besser als alles andere, was ich haben könnte. So bin ich wenigstens keine zu große Schande.“

Harry schloss die Lider. Sein Sohn litt. Natürlich hatte er das gewusst, aber … warum hatte er nicht früher darauf gepocht, es zu wissen? Mehr zu wissen? Warum hatte er das alles zwölf Jahre einfach laufen lassen? Nicht weiter! Er würde nicht weiter daneben stehen und das alles einfach geschehen lassen. Er stand auf, schritt zu seinem Sohn und zog diesen in seine Arme. Trost spenden konnte er. Leute beruhigen konnte er. Lösungen finden … tja, das war Ginnys Metier. Und Hermines. Manchmal Rons. Er war der, der sie ausführte. Also was sollte er James jetzt sagen?

„Du bist keine Schande“ Das war ja mal die Hauptsache. „Ich bin stolz auf dich und ich liebe dich. Auch, wenn du dein Leben lang Türsteher bleibst. Und auch, wenn du ein schwuler Türsteher wirst. Mir ist das vollkommen egal, wenn die Zeitungen Blödsinn schreiben. Wenn du auch nur ein Zehntel der Artikel gelesen hättest, die sie über mich geschrieben haben, würden dir Artikel über dich gar keine Sorgen machen.“

James brummte nur. Das war eine Antwort, wie man sie von ihm kannte. Irgendwie war die Familiarität Harry gerade nur nicht recht. Besser, er würde weiter reden. So wusste man nie, was der Junge dachte.

„Ehrlich! Mit vierzehn hatte ich eine skandalöse Affäre mit Hermine. Mit fünfzehn warfen sie mir ein Jahr lang vor, ich wäre so aufmerksamkeitsgestört, dass ich Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung erfunden hätte.“

James lehnte sich in der Umarmung zurück und sah seinen Vater mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck an. Harry grinste nur und fuhr fort: „Weißt du, wie viele Affären ich bereits hatte? Und drei meiner Aurorinnen haben ihren Job nur, weil sie sich hoch geschlafen haben. Und Geld veruntreut habe ich auch schon.“

„Ja, aber das ist nie wahr … meins wäre wahr. Wäre echt. Ihr seid alle perfekt. Nur ich bin … scheiße.“

„Das bist du nicht“ Harry packte mit beiden Händen den Kopf seines Sohnes. „Das will ich nie wieder hören, James. Hilfe … ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich all diesen Mist wieder aus deinem Kopf bekommen soll“ Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die seines Sohnes und schloss die Lider. „Du bist völlig okay so, wie du bist. Von mir aus kannst du jeden möglichen Skandal verursachen. Mir macht das gar nichts. Ginny wird das auch nichts machen, da bin ich sicher. Percy scheidet jetzt eh aus seinem Amt. Nur Hermine sollten wir fragen, wenn du dir so viel Sorgen machst. Andererseits ist ihr Gegner Lucius Malfoy. Wenn du mit Skorpius zusammen kommst, ist das für beide ein Schlag. Hermine wird das direkt für ihre Kampagne nutzen, Malfoy senior untergehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht tust du ihr sogar einen Gefallen. Frag sie vorher, wenn sie dir Sorgen macht.“

„Meinst du das ernst?“, flüsterte James.

„Natürlich meine ich das ernst. Selbst, wenn ich meinen Job verlieren würde, was ich eh nie tun werde. Du bist mein Sohn, dein Glück ist mir das Wichtigste. Da ist mir doch egal, was andere sagen. Meinetwegen kannst du neues Staatssymbol für die Homo-Ehe werden. Du kannst auch ganz still hier bleiben und niemand muss es je wissen. Egal, was du tun willst, ich stehe hinter dir.“

Hoffentlich kam das an. Hoffentlich erreichte er seinen Sohn. Dieser sah ihn einfach nur ausdruckslos an. Sekunden verstrichen. James Blick senkte sich und er murmelte mir trauriger Stimme: „Sie werden mich trotzdem jagen.“

„Wenn du dich jagen lässt“ Harry strich ihm über die Schultern. „Es ist immer nur die Frage, ob es dir etwas ausmacht oder nicht. Es muss nicht. Mich hat es lange geärgert, aber irgendwann habe ich es aufgegeben. Es ist den Ärger nicht wert. Lebe einfach ein Leben, was du vor dir selbst verantworten kannst. Und lass es bitte ein glückliches sein.“

James nickte langsam.

„Wollen wir hier aufräumen?“, fragte Harry, um die Stimmung etwas zu lockern.

James nickte weiter und sah sich um. Als sein Blick auf die Küche fiel, lächelte er humorlos und meinte: „Da liegen meine Ersparnisse von zwei Jahren.“

„Wofür ist man denn Zauberer? Das kriegen wir bestimmt repariert.“

„Du vielleicht“, murmelte James und wandte den Blick ab, „Ich … ich nicht. Ich kann das alles nicht.“

„Habe ich dir jemals erzählt, wie das alles zwischen Severus Snape und mir begann?“

 

James war also doch kein Squib. Ein paar einfache Lektionen, eine Menge Zuspruch und schon klappte alles. Anscheinend war die ganze Schulzeit für ihn wie Zaubertränkelehre in der ersten Klasse für Harry gewesen. Wenn er daran dachte, wie viel Potential da verschwendet wurde … na, egal. James konnte es auch jetzt noch lernen. Zumindest gab er zu, dass er wahrscheinlich doch nicht dumm wie Weißbrot war. Erst recht, seit Harry von Crabbe und Goyle erzählt hatte.

Sie redeten, sie lachten, sie zauberten bis in die Nacht hinein. Harry sprach kurz über Floh mit Ginny, dass sie Albus ausrichten solle, dass alles in Ordnung sei und er und James sich bald melden würden. Die Nacht verbrachte er auf der Couch bei seinem Sohn.

Der ganze nächste Tag verlief ähnlich. Harry kochte, James ließ sein Taxi einfach mal einen Tag ruhen und sie beide zauberten und zauberten. Erst einmal alles Praktische wie Haushaltszauber, Reparaturzauber und kleine Heilungszauber. Schließlich Verteidigungszauber – sollte James wirklich wieder in der Öffentlichkeit auftreten, da konnte man ja nie wissen. James probierte aus, schrieb Formeln und Bewegungen mit und ließ sich von seinem Vater mit Flüchen bewerfen, um seine Schilde zu testen. Ehrlich gesagt war es eine einzige Freude. Harry hat James seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so heiter und neugierig gesehen.

All die Verbitterung, all die Wut schien verschwunden. Zumindest, bis Harry auf ein ganz bestimmtes Thema kam, als sie abends auf der Couch saßen: „Sag mal, was machst du denn jetzt wegen Skorpius?“

James Lächeln verschwand und er wandte den Kopf ab.

„Willst du … du kannst ja klein anfangen. Schreib ihm doch einen Brief.“

„Nein“ James seufzte. „Er hat etwas Besseres als mich verdient.“

„Er scheint aber dich zu wollen“ Harry rückte etwas näher.

„Woher willst du das wissen?“, knurrte James und rückte weg.

„Sein Vater hat es mir erzählt. Er meinte, Skorpius sei schon seit der Schulzeit in dich verknallt. Und er wolle es auch mit keinem anderen probieren. Er scheint ziemlich stur zu sein.“

„Er hat seinem Vater erzählt, dass er schwul ist?“ James sah überrascht auf.

„Hast du doch auch, oder?“

„Ja, aber … das ist ja wohl ein Unterschied. Du enterbst mich nicht gleich dafür. Aber seine Familie … die sind doch total konservativ. Sein Vater hat das einfach so geschluckt?“

„Ich war auch überrascht. Aber Draco scheint total vernarrt in seinen Sohn zu sein“ Urgh, dieser Name … warum konnte er nicht einfach Malfoy sagen? Warum gab es bloß mittlerweile so viele davon? „Er hat ihn getröstet, nachdem du ihn hast abblitzen lassen.“

James senkte schuldbewusst den Blick.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich bei Albus entschuldigst? Und dann fragen wir ihn, was er denkt, was du als nächstes machen solltest. Er kennt Skorpius doch am besten.“

„Bei ihm ...“ James sah auf, die Lider geweitet. „Ich kann doch nicht einfach sagen: Hey, Bruder, sorry für die letzten zwölf Jahre, kannst du mir mal helfen? Dad! Weißt du, was ich ihm die letzten zwölf Jahre an den Kopf geschmissen habe?“

„Schwamm drüber. Albus ist nicht nachtragend. So lange du versprichst, nicht wieder böse zu werden, verzeiht er dir das.“

„Das kann er mir doch nicht einfach verzeihen!“ James sprang auf und fing wieder an zu tigern. „Ich habe ihn andauernd wieder zum Heulen gebracht. Ich habe ihm Sachen gesagt … das … das disqualifiziert mich als Bruder. Er sollte mich hassen. Ich habe ihm so weh getan, das glaubst du gar nicht. Das meiste hast du gar nicht mitbekommen. Besonders in der Schule … das darf er mir nicht verzeihen. Das geht nicht.“

„Das hat er aber schon“, erwiderte Harry ruhig, „deswegen hat er dich zur Hochzeit eingeladen. Er wollte dich wieder sehen. Er hoffte, dass du dich für ihn freust. Ihm vielleicht einmal ein liebes Wort sagst.“

„Und?“ James drehte sich zu ihm. „Da siehst du es doch! Gar nichts habe ich gesagt! Habe nur seinen besten Freund zum Heulen gebracht und bin abgehauen. Ich bin der schlimmste Bruder auf Erden.“

„Lily hat dich lieb.“

„Lily ist was anderes“ James schnaubte. „Der habe ich nie weh getan.“

„Und sie liebt dich nicht minder als Albus. Die beiden wollen ihren Bruder zurück. Du bist kein Versager. Du musst hier nicht in Isolation leben. Und du musst auch nicht ohne Skorpius leben. Wir empfangen dich alle mit offenen Armen. Lily, Ginny und Albus auch. Du bist unser Sohn und Bruder. Ein einfaches Sorry reicht, wirklich. Du siehst alles über dich so negativ, als wäre das niemals entschuldbar. Aber das ist alles gar nicht so schlimm, wirklich. Wenn du ihnen sagst, warum du so warst, ist alles in Ordnung. Und wenn du nicht willst, kann auch ich das für dich tun.“

„Nein … wenn ich das schon mache, dann selbst“ James atmete tief durch und seufzte. „Ich … ich geh duschen, ja? Ich denk' drüber nach.“

„Gut“ Harry lächelte. „Soll ich dich mit deinen Gedanken allein lassen? Oder stellst du dann Blödsinn an?“

„Nein, nein“ James winkte ab. „Ich denke über das alles nach. Kommst du nächsten Sonntag wieder?“

„Stimmt, jetzt habe ich dir gar kein Essen für die Woche gemacht!“

„Ich überleb' auch mal ohne“ James grinste. „Die machen sich zuhause sicher alle Sorgen um dich. Ich krieg' auch mal 'ne Woche mit Pizza rum.“

„Die machen sich vor allem Sorgen um dich, James. Albus hat mich dir hinterher geschickt. Die werden mich wahrscheinlich überfallen, sobald ich aus dem Kamin trete.“

„Willst du zur Abwechslung mal eine Fluchtunterkunft?“ Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Ich weiß mich schon zu wehren. Aber ich sage erstmal nichts, damit du es dir in Ruhe überlegen kannst, ja?“

James nickte nur und erwiderte mit einem strahlenden Lächeln: „Danke, Dad.“


	8. Erste Schritte

„Papa!“ Albus sprang von der Couch auf und schlang die Arme um seinen Vater. Nach einer Millisekunde des Drückens löste er sich aber wieder und sah auf. „Was hat er gesagt? Hat er was gesagt? Oder ein Brief? Sollst du mir irgendetwas ausrichten?“

„Ruhig“ Harry legte eine Hand auf das schwarze Haar und strich darüber. „Jetzt lass mich doch erstmal reinkommen. Solltest du nicht in den Flitterwochen sein?“

„Papa!“ Der Ton hatte etwas extrem Forderndes.

„Wo ist deine Mutter? Wenn, dann erzähle ich das besser direkt im großen Kreis. Hat Lily hier übernachtet?“

„Die sind einkaufen“ Albus zog fast grob an seinem Arm, sodass er zur Couch ging und sich dort hinsetzte. „Erzähl, Papa, bitte.“

„Ist ja gut“ Und was sollte er erzählen? „James geht es gut. Er … er hatte einen kleinen Zusammenbruch und hat mir jetzt alles erzählt, was ihn die ganze Zeit so belastet hat“ Albus Lider waren geweitet und er schien sich immer näher zu lehnen. „Aber ich habe versprochen, erstmal nichts zu sagen. Er meint, wenn er es euch allen sagt, dann will er das selbst machen. Es tut ihm auf jeden Fall sehr Leid, was er dir alles an den Kopf geworfen hat. Und nein, du trägst wirklich keine Schuld daran.“

„Ehrlich? Das war nicht, weil ich immer so weinerlich und ängstlich war? James war immer so toll. Groß und stark und unheimlich männlich. Er hat nie Angst gehabt. Total die Sportskanone, ein super Quidditchspieler. Ich war einfach nur ein dummer Bücherwurm und Nerd dagegen. Er hatte schon recht mit seinen Worten. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich wirklich als Mädchen besser gewesen. Ich bin schrecklich schüchtern. Nicht so wie er. Wenn er was erzählte, dann haben sich alle um ihn versammelt und gespannt zugehört. Und er sah so gut aus … jedes Mädchen wollte ihn haben. Er war total der Star.“

Harry schluckte. Was genau war denn bloß falsch gelaufen? Albus bewunderte James und James hielt sich für eine Schande. James hielt Albus für beliebt und Albus James. Beide priesen den anderen an und empfanden sich selbst als schlecht dagegen. Die beiden mussten dringend miteinander reden. Wie konnten zwei Menschen dieselbe Situation nur so unterschiedlich deuten? Am liebsten würde er Albus ausfragen, aber das schien James gegenüber nicht richtig.

„Bitte sage ihm das, wenn ihr euch aussprecht. Er hat das wohl anders empfunden“ So viel durfte er doch sagen, oder? „Ich hoffe, er entscheidet sich dafür, damit rauszukommen und sich bei euch allen ordentlich zu entschuldigen. Er … seine Situation scheint wirklich nicht leicht gewesen zu sein. Und da er nicht darüber sprechen wollte, ist sie wohl irgendwann unaushaltbar geworden.“

„Papa?“ Albus legte die Arme um ihn und seinen Kopf auf eine Schulter. „Glaubst du, er hat mich irgendwann wieder lieb?“

„Er hatte dich immer lieb. Bei seiner ganzen Wut war das vielleicht nicht immer erkennbar, aber er hat dich lieb. Ganz bestimmt.“

„Gut“ Albus schloss die Lider. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er eingeschlafen.

 

„Hey, Dad!“

Harry legte einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, um Lily zu zeigen, dass sie leise reden sollte. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, sah wohl Albus auf der Couch liegen und lächelte. Sie schlich heran und flüsterte im verschwörerischen Ton: „Der sitzt da seit heute Morgen. Luise hat ihn eine Stunde lang angeschrieen und ist dann zu ihren Eltern abgerauscht. Meint, er ist der schrecklichste Ehemann auf der Welt. Er hat schweigend ins Feuer gestarrt.“

„Was hat sie denn jetzt wieder gestochen?“

„Sie ist sauer, weil James ihm wichtiger ist als sie. Sie meint, er solle einen Kerl, der seit acht Jahren nicht mit ihm geredet hat, nicht so hinterher heulen und sich lieber um seine frisch Vermählte kümmern“ Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie versteht ihn echt gar nicht. Ich frage mich, warum er sie geheiratet hat.“

„Wahrscheinlich, weil sie ihm damit die letzten zwei Jahre auf die Nerven gegangen ist, bis er nachgegeben hat“ Harry seufzte. „Sie hat ihm damals schon angedroht, dass sie ihn verlässt, wenn er sie nicht heiratet.“

„Und auf so etwas hört er?“ Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Bruder. „Albus, du bist voll der Idiot.“

„Er ist nunmal harmoniebedürftig“, versuchte Harry das etwas zu dämpfen.

„Ja. Und er hat eine Frau, die ihn damit total über den Tisch zieht“ Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „So etwas würde ich nicht mit mir machen lassen. Wenn ich Drohungen kriege, wird der entsprechende Kerl rausgeschmissen. Das kommt so gar nicht in die Tüte.“

„Wie läuft es eigentlich mit … Thor?“ Hoffentlich war das der richtige Name. Die Liste von Lilys Liebhabern war bisweilen schwer aktuell zu halten.

„Thor ist out“ Lily schnaubte. „Er hat andauernd Sachen kaputt gemacht! Und meinte dann, ich soll mich nicht so aufregen, das kann man doch nachkaufen. Voll der Spast“ Sie lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen die Sofalehne. „Aber er hat einen Kumpel, der ist auch aus Finnland. Heißt Finn. Cool, nicht? Finn aus Finnland.“

„Und du meinst, der ist besser als dieser Thor?“ Harry versuchte erst gar nicht, den Zweifel aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall macht er nicht andauernd Sachen kaputt. Und er trägt meine Getränkekisten. Ein Gentleman“ Sie zwinkerte.

Ah ja, ein Gentleman … wenn sie meinte. Er würde sehr froh sein, wenn ihre Ausbildung endlich zu Ende war und sie zurück nach England kam. Da konnte er wenigstens ein Auge auf sie haben. Und auf die Liste ihrer Verehrer von Andréw bis Ulf – er hatte sie mal alle alphabetisch aufgeschrieben, um sie zu zählen. Wenigstens würde sie niemals einen Mann heiraten, unter dessen Pantoffel sie stand. Lily würde nie im Leben unter dem Pantoffel eines Mannes stehen.

Seine Kinder waren schon erstaunlich verschieden.

 

Zum Abendessen erzählte er der ganzen Familie – inklusive Luise, die von ihren Eltern zurück geschickt worden war – noch einmal, was er Albus schon vorhin erzählt hatte. Lily grinste breit, Ginny war erleichtert und Albus hibbelig wie ein Vierjähriger. In seinen Augen war zu lesen, dass er am liebsten sofort zu James flohen würde, um sich mit ihm auszusprechen. Wenigstens schien er zu wissen, dass das nicht gerade der beste Plan war.

Luise, die anscheinend gemerkt hatte, dass sie gerade bei Albus nicht weiter kam, versuchte darauf eine neue Taktik. Mit Engelszungen beredete sie ihn, dass auch Hawaii – ihr Flitterwochenziel – nur einen Kamin entfernt war und sie auch dort auf Nachrichten warten konnten. Schließlich sei das Hotel doch bereits gebucht und man erwarte sie seit heute Morgen. In diesem einen Fall unterstützte Harry sie und versprach, Albus sofort zu kontaktieren, sollte von James eine Nachricht kommen. Und nein, er müsse nicht auf Hawaii vor dem Hotelkamin warten. Er könnte ihn jederzeit mit einem Patronus finden. Luise sandte ihm einige dankbare Blicke für diese Worte.

Nach dem Abendessen schnappten die zwei also ihre gepackten Taschen und machten sich auf. Nach dem Abschied fing Lily sofort wieder an zu mosern, wie wenig sie Luise mochte. Rein aus Spaß fragte Harry dazwischen: „Magst du sie wirklich nicht oder bist du nur böse, weil sie dir deinen Bruder wegnimmt?“

Plötzlich zog Lily eine Schnute, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und eine Sekunde später knallte die Tür und seine Tochter war auf und davon. Überrascht blinzelnd wandte er sich seiner Frau zu.

„Ach, Harry“ Diese seufzte tief und legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm. „Sie hat bereits einen Bruder verloren. Natürlich hat sie Angst, dass ihr zweiter ihr jetzt auch weggenommen wird.“

„James hat kein Problem damit, wenn sie ihn besucht“ Harry setzte sich auf das Sofa. „In all diesen Verwirrungen ging es nie um Lily. Sie ist ihm immer willkommen.“

„Ja, aber … weißt du“ Ginny setzte sich neben ihn und griff seine Hände. „Es ist halt schwer. Er weigert sich, sie zu besuchen. Sie kann in seiner Nähe nicht über Albus reden. Er will niemals über sich sprechen. Da ist … das ist halt schwer für sie. Sie weiß gar nicht, was sie eigentlich sagen und fragen darf. Deswegen besucht sie ihn nicht mehr.“

„Hat sie dir das erzählt?“

Ginny nickte und seufzte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen meinte sie schließlich: „Frauen halten immer zusammen, weißt du? Das ist keine Welt für euch Männer.“

„Ach, ich glaube, das hat damit nichts zu tun“ Harry schnaubte. „Ich habe das Gefühl, Skorpius und Malfoy stecken auch die Köpfe zusammen wie zwei Waschweiber.“

„Stimmt, ich hatte euch gestern auf der Hochzeit zusammen gesehen. Ron hat direkt einige Diagnostikzauber über dich rennen lassen, ob du vom dem Frettchen verzaubert wurdest. Er hat Hermine darauf angesetzt, die Bibliothek nach Büchern über dunkle Artefakte zu durchsuchen, die kontrollierende Auswirkungen haben“ Auf Ginnys Lippen lag ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte … du musst schwören, dass du sie nicht weiter erzählst, klar?“ Es war wohl besser, sie jetzt schon darauf vorzubereiten, was bald hoffentlich Realität werden würde. Sie runzelte zwar die Stirn, aber sie nickte. „Wusstest du, dass Skorpius schwul ist?“

„Nein!“ Sie wich zurück. „Ein Malfoy? Nicht, dass wir das nicht immer bei Draco vermutet haben, aber jetzt echt … ?“

„Ja, echt. Sein Vater hat es bestätigt“ Harry nickte grinsend. „Aber Malfoy senior weiß nichts davon, deswegen muss es ein Geheimnis bleiben, klar? Du darfst das nicht weiter erzählen. Auch nicht der Familie. Ich erzähle dir das aus einem wichtigen Grund.“

„Aha?“

„Den … darf ich dir allerdings nicht verraten“ Er sollte das nächste Mal denken, bevor er redete. Er hatte es James versprochen. „Auf jeden Fall ist Skorpius in niemand anderen als unseren James verliebt.“

„Der Ärmste“ Sie seufzte. „Das nenne ich mal unglücklich verliebt.“

Shit. Nichts sagen. Es war James Geheimnis. Er meinte stattdessen: „Er hat auf jeden Fall versucht, mit James ein Gespräch anzufangen. Das lief … nicht so gut. Also ist er mit Albus abgehauen. Und dann musste ich Albus finden. Und da vier Augen besser sind als zwei, habe ich Draco Malfoy Bescheid gesagt, was vorgefallen ist. Und dann haben wir zusammen gesucht.“

Ginnys Stirn lag in tiefen Falten. Die Frau kannte ihn leider zu gut.

„Na gut“ Er seufzte. „Ich wollte Malfoy damit aufziehen, dass sein Sohn schwul ist.“

„Manchmal bist du unmöglich“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Stell dir mal vor, er hätte das nicht gewusst. Weißt du, in was für Schwierigkeiten du Skorpius damit gebracht hättest? Das ist sicher nicht leicht für ihn. Bei uns ist so etwas ja kein Problem, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Malfoys dem gegenüber so offen sind.“

„Ja, ja“ Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ist doch gut ausgegangen.“

„Harry, du musst manchmal auch mal darüber nachdenken, wen du mit deinen Worten und Taten möglicherweise verletzt! Das hätte böse ausgehen können. Ich bin ganz froh, dass du ein Mann der Tat bist, das hat uns schließlich alle gerettet, aber manchmal wäre ein Gedanke mehr nicht verkehrt.“

„Ich gelobe Besserung“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise.

„Gut“ Sie nickte und erhob sich. „Ich sehe mal nach Lily. Was hast du mit James ausgemacht?“

„Ich gehe erst am Sonntag wieder hin.“

Ginny nickte nur, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

 

James meldete sich natürlich nicht. Harry hatte nichts anderes erwartet, aber er hatte eine Ahnung, dass Albus trotz seiner Worte mehr als einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den hawaiianischen Kamin geworfen hatte. Hoffentlich war er Luise nicht zu sehr auf die Nerven gegangen. Das war kein guter Weg, um eine Ehe zu starten. Zumindest hatte er wahrscheinlich Skorpius nicht erwähnt, das war ein großes Plus.

Ob das Blondchen wohl eine Woche ohne seinen besten Freund ausgekommen war? Bei der Arbeit hatte Harry ihn einige Male gesehen, aber da schien er wie immer. Im beruflichen professionell und selbstsicher, im privaten … nun ja. Selbstsicher auch. Aber genau so schnell auch am Boden. Wenn die wenigen Worte ihn so verstört hatten, musste er wirklich schwer verliebt sein.

Oder er war eine ähnliche Drama Queen wie sein Vater.

So etwas konnte sicherlich auch in der Familie liegen. Ja, ganz bestimmt sogar. Lucius Malfoy trug seine Dramaszenen nur mit mehr Stil vor. Er sollte besser nicht an ihn denken, erst recht nicht in ansatzweise guten Worten. Schließlich hatte er gerade den Plan, Minister für Magie zu werden. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Lily war bereits wieder abgereist, als er das nächste Mal seinen Sohn besuchte. Als Ausgleich für das fehlende Essen der letzten Woche hatte er diesmal Spanferkel, Roastbeef und ein Kartoffelgratin dabei. Das würde ihn sicherlich eine Woche gut gesättigt halten. Und bei guter Laune. Fleisch mit Sauce mochte er schon immer. Wahrscheinlich auch eine seiner „männlichen“ Macken. Oder er mochte es wirklich. Auf jeden Fall würde er dankbar sein.

Und Harry sich weniger schuldig fühlen. Hätte er vielleicht doch noch einmal eher vorbei kommen sollen? James mit seinen Gedanken allein zu lassen war auf der einen Seite sicherlich gut, aber auf der anderen? Harry seufzte. Jetzt konnte er eh nichts mehr dran ändern. Er schrumpfte die vielen Essensgefäße, packte sie in seine Tasche und flohte zu seinem Sohn.

Was ihn begrüßte, war ein halb amüsierender, halb verstörender Anblick. Sein Sohn saß auf dem Sofa – recht normal so weit – und las – eine Seltenheit – Bücher über Zauberei – das war ein absolutes Novum. Nicht nur eines, nein, er war von mehreren umgeben. Und er machte sich Notizen. Er sah kurz auf, grüßte und wandte sich wieder den Büchern zu. Harry blinzelte einfach nur.

Das letzte Mal, dass er selbst ein Fachbuch angefasst hatte, um etwas zu lernen, war in seiner eigenen Ausbildung gewesen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und brachte erstmal das Essen in die Küche. Nachdem James bestätigte, Hunger zu haben, wärmte er das Spanferkel auf. Was in Merlins Namen war in seinen Sohn gefahren?

Als er das Essen zu Tisch brachte, musste er erst einmal Derricks „Klimborium der Alltagsmagie“ und Hagenthals „Verzauberungen und Flüche für den gemeinen Zauberer“ aus dem Weg räumen, um alles überhaupt abstellen zu können. Selbst der Geruch und Anblick des Essens riss James nicht von seiner Lektüre weg.

„Was machst du denn da?“

„Ich lerne“ Er sah lächelnd auf. „Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass ich doch kein magischer Crétin bin, dachte ich, dass ich meinen Bildungsgrad erhöhen sollte. Ich habe das Taxi verkauft und lerne stattdessen.“

Bei Merlins Bart. Jemand hatte seinen Sohn einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Er redete wie Hermine und war vernünftig geworden! Was hatte er denn jetzt verpasst?

„Und womit möchtest du dann dein Geld verdienen?“

„Weiß ich noch nicht. Mal gucken. Arithmatik ist ganz spannend.“

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. Arithmatik … das war … was war das? Das hatte Hermine mal als Fach gehabt, oder? Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte: „Du hast dich mit deiner Tante getroffen, oder?“

„Hm? Ja. Sie hat mir die Bücher geliehen. Meinte, hiermit soll ich anfangen. Wenn ich die durch habe, kriege ich neue.“

Harry ließ seinen Blick über die ihn umgebenden Stapel schweifen. Ein Anfang? Was versuchte Hermine gerade? Sich zu klonen? Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber sagte: „Das klingt alles … sehr löblich. Auch, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dich nicht wieder zu erkennen.“

„Ich will mich auch nicht wieder erkennen. Wenn ich in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehre, dann nur als besserer Mann als vorher.“

Harry blinzelte. Was war denn jetzt in James gefahren?

„Ich glaube, du hast Recht, Dad. Es ist nicht wichtig, was die Zeitungen über mich schreiben. Aber es ist wichtig, was ich von mir selbst denke. Und dieses Ich … das mag ich mehr. Bisher habe ich einfach nur Zeit vergeudet. Jetzt will ich ich sein. Und ich will es wert sein, dass man mich als deinen Sohn akzeptiert.“

„Du wirst kaum Probleme haben, du wirfst jetzt schon mit Worten um dich, die ich nicht verstehe“ Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Willst du vielleicht erst einmal etwas essen?“

„Gerne“ James legte das Buch zur Seite. „Das werde ich sicherlich nie so gut können wie du. Das Kochen. Zaubertränke ist mir auch ein einziges Rätsel. Total nicht meine Welt. Aber Verzauberung gefällt mir. Guck“ Er verwandelte ein herum liegendes T-Shirt in eine Kaffeekanne. „Das ist super nützlich. Ich kann mir jetzt sogar richtige Anzüge zaubern. Hätte ich das letzte Woche schon gekonnt, hätte ich etwas Passenderes getragen.“

„Ich finde, du sahst sehr gut aus.“

„Dann hast du mich noch nicht in meinem neuen Anzug gesehen“ James grinste. „Hermine meint übrigens, ich sollte dringend mit Skorpius zusammen kommen. Sie sagt, das sei perfekt für die politische Kampagne. Genau der Schlag, den sie gegen Lucius Malfoy braucht“ Das Grinsen dimmte etwas. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Skorpius das sehr schätzen würde. Es ist immer noch seine Familie. Und am Ende heißt es noch, ich hätte mich nur an ihn ran gemacht, um seinen Großvater zu Fall zu bringen. Das … ich will, dass er weiß, dass ich es ernst meine.“

„Du willst es ernsthaft mit ihm versuchen?“ Harry lächelte. „Das heißt, du wirst mit Albus sprechen?“

James seufzte und wandte den Blick ab.

„Oh, James, bitte. Ich will nicht betteln, aber du hättest ihn sehen sollen. Er hat seine Frau nach der Hochzeitsnacht praktisch rausgeworfen, um vor dem Kamin auf Nachricht von dir zu warten. Wir mussten ihn mit Engelszungen bereden, damit er in die Flitterwochen fährt. Du müsstest wahrscheinlich nicht einmal irgendetwas sagen, er würde dir einfach um den Hals fallen, wenn du ihn anlächelst.“

„Er ist immer noch ein Mädchen, was?“ James lächelte und seine Stimme trug keinerlei Boswill. „Kann er mir nicht einmal ordentlich böse sein?“

„Du bist für ihn der Inbegriff von Männlichkeit. Er verehrt dich. Ähnlich wie du hält er sich für nicht gerade toll und will am liebsten so wie du sein.“

„Ich muss ihm beibringen, wie man nachtragend ist. Und wie man Leute anschreit“ James grinste. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich lernen will, wie man Krokodilstränen heult.“

„James“ Harry schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Iss, bevor ich glaube, dass du ihn doch nicht magst.“

Dem gehorchte er auch. Die Mahlzeit verbrachten sie in Schweigen. Mit der letzten Gabel hielt Harry es jedoch nicht mehr aus und fragte: „Darf ich ihm sagen, dass du mit ihm reden würdest? Du würdest, oder? Wann denn? Vielleicht sofort? Albus würde fraglos jederzeit auftauchen.“

„Ich … jetzt noch nicht“ James sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich brauche noch … wie wäre es, wenn du ihn nächstes Mal mitbringst? Nächsten Sonntag.“

„Perfekt“ Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Sein Sohn hatte zugestimmt! Endlich würden die zwei sich vertragen. Bei Merlin, da wartete er schon seit zwölf Jahren drauf. Es würde alles so unglaublich richtig werden. Das würde sowohl Albus aufrichten als auch James ein bisschen Selbsthass nehmen. Vielleicht würde es darin resultieren, dass Albus seine Frau rauswarf, aber was machte das schon, wenn ihn das glücklich machte? Lily würde sicher eine Party dafür schmeißen. Egal, was das Endergebnis war, alle würden fraglos glücklicher sein dadurch.

Lächelnd räumte er ab. James sah ihm schweigend zu und meinte nach einigen Momenten: „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, woher Albus diese weibliche, extrem harmonieliebende, ängstliche Art hat. Ich glaub', ich war blind oder so.“

„Warum?“, fragte Harry über seine Schulter.

„Die hat er offensichtlich von dir, Dad. Du hast nur genug Gryffindor, um es auch wieder auszugleichen.“


	9. Das Wiedersehen

Albus war ein nervöses Wrack. Besser konnte man es nicht beschreiben. Er wirkte so sehr, als würde er jeden Moment vor Aufregung explodieren, dass Harry schon fast einen Einkapselungszauber auf ihn sprechen wollte. Natürlich war das Blödsinn, schließlich würde er nicht wirklich explodieren, aber ein Beruhigungszauber könnte angemessen sein. Es war noch schlimmer als bei der Hochzeit vorletzte Woche.

Mit einem Seufzen schrumpfte Harry das Essen für James. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Sohn bereits vor dem Kamin auf und ab tigerte.

„Geht es los?“ Wie ein erschrockenes Kaninchen wandte er sich Harry zu. „Flohen wir jetzt hin?“

Der Ältere seufzte tief und nickte nur. Irgendwie sah er das hier in einem Massaker enden. James war aufbrausend und musste mit Ruhe gebändigt werden – und Albus war das komplette Gegenteil von Ruhe.

„Ich flohe voraus“, entschied Harry, gab Albus die Tasche mit dem geschrumpften Essen und nahm eine Hand Flohpulver, „Gib mir genug Zeit, um nicht allzu unbeholfen aus dem Kamin zu fallen. Sein Kamin ist winzig.“

Er trat einen Schritt vor, schloss die Lider und flohte. Als sein Magen ansatzweise mit dem Drehen aufhörte, sah er auf und fand sich vor der bekannten grauschwarzen Wand. In die Hocke gehend trat er aus dem Kamin und putzte seine Schuhe auf dem Abtreter ab. Er sah sich um und rief: „James?“

Hinter ihm erschien Albus, während er einen Schritt ins Wohnzimmer nahm. Mit einem Seufzen sah er sich um. War James … abgehauen? Auf dem Couchtisch lagen neue Bücher, also war er noch einmal bei Hermine gewesen. Sein Plan schien nicht aufgegeben. Zumindest der Lernplan. Scorpius und Albus hingegen …

„Ist er hier?“, fragte Albus nervös.

„Es sieht nicht so aus“ Harry wandte sich mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln um. „Es tut mir Leid.“

„Wie?“ Der nervöse Ausdruck fiel. Sein Blick sank zu Boden und die Schultern sackten hinab. „Aber ...“

„Vielleicht hat er kalte Füße bekommen“ Harry trat näher an seinen Sohn. „Nimm es ihm nicht böse.“

Ein Schluchzen erklang. Harry seufzte – innerlich – und trat näher, um Albus in seine Arme zu ziehen. Manchmal schien er wirklich die einzige Tochter, die Harry hatte. Lily war eher wie James, wenn auch nicht ganz so verbohrt. Er zog Albus Kopf an seine Schulter und legte einen Arm um dessen Taille. Albus Finger krallten sich vorne in sein Hemd.

Tja, zumindest war es nicht blutig geworden. Vielleicht war es besser so. Bevor James ihn mit Worten verletzte, war das hier vielleicht gnädiger. So musste Albus nicht hören, was er befürchtete. Andererseits sah er sich dadurch wahrscheinlich nur bestätigt und hielt all die Worte für richtig, die James gesagt oder impliziert hatte. Warum musste das mit den beiden nur so kompliziert sein?

Der Kamin flammte auf und einen Moment später streckte James den Kopf hinein, stockte allerdings in der Bewegung und fragte vorsichtig: „Komme ich … irgendwie ungelegen?“

„Siehst du, er ist hier“ Harry lächelte zu Albus hinunter, aber der drückte sich nur zitternd gegen ihn, auch wenn er nicht mehr schluchzte.

„Öhm … habt ihr meinen Zettel gelesen?“ James stieg langsam hervor und staubte sich ab.

„Zettel?“

„Hab' euch geschrieben, dass ich gerade noch bei Tante Hermine bin“ Er ging die wenigen Schritte zur Küchentheke und hob ein Blatt Papier hoch. „Sorry, hat etwas gedauert. Sie hatte nur heute Zeit.“

„Oh“ Harry kratzte sich mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf, während er mit der anderen weiter Albus hielt. „Nein, bis dahin sind wir gar nicht gekommen.“

„Hm“ James zerknüllte der Zettel mit einer Hand. „Tja … doof. Ähm …“ Sein Blick fiel auf Albus und hob sich mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen wieder.

„Tee wäre toll“, warf Harry ein, um die Situation zu entschärfen. „Wie wäre es, wenn du dein Gesicht sauber machst, während ich Essen mache, Albus? Das Bad ist die erste links.“

Kaum ein Blinzeln und sein Sohn war verschwunden. James sah ihm mit in Falten liegender Stirn hinterher. Einen Moment später stellte Albus die Tasche mit dem Essen zurück ins Zimmer – so, dass man nicht mehr als seinen Arm sah – und rauschte wieder davon. James schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Tee“, murmelte er einsilbig und drehte sich um.

Harry zuckte mit den Schulter und holte die Tasche mit dem Essen.

„Habe ich ihn so sehr verstört?“, flüsterte James, nachdem sie einen Moment nebeneinander in der Küche gestanden hatten.

„Du … na ja … ich denke schon“ Was sollte er schon sagen? Wirklich viel Beruhigendes gab es da nicht. Es war James Schuld, da führte leider nichts dran vorbei. „Vielleicht ist es in den letzten Jahren etwas extremer geworden.“

„Etwas?“ Auf James Gesicht mischte sich Entsetzen mit Ekel. „Ich fasse nicht, dass der Kerl eine Frau gefunden hat, die ihn so genommen hat.“

„Nun ja ...“ So konnte man es auch sehen. „Sei nicht zu hart mit ihm. Er hat schreckliche Angst vor dir.“

„Schon klar“ James schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise.

 

Zur Abwechslung war es mal an Harry nicht auszurasten.

Albus saß auf der Couch mit Tee. James saß im Sessel mit Tee. So weit, so gut. Sie waren in einem Raum. Sie hielten sich aus. Sie schwiegen sich an. Und da war das Problem. Es gäbe so vieles, was sie bereden könnten! Warum schwiegen sie? Wahrscheinlich war es besser, als etwas Böses zu sagen, aber … argh! Zum Haare raufen. Aber hatte er Wunder erwartet? Irgendwie schien es so. Wenigstens etwas. Er rührte die Kartoffelsuppe mit etwas viel Schwung, sodass sie etwas überschwappte und fluchte.

„Brauchst du Hilfe, Dad?“, fragte James nach.

„Schon in Ordnung. Bin nur etwas unkoordiniert“ Er seufzte. „James, kannst du den Tisch frei räumen und decken?“

James erhob sich und Albus fragte leise: „Kann ich helfen?“

Harry versuchte sein Bestes, nur unauffällig zu den beiden zu sehen.

„Teller und Besteck“ James zeigte auf die Küche und griff den kompletten Bücherstapel vom Tisch. Er trug diesen zu einem Kistenstapel in der Ecke – Harry würde nie verstehen, warum der Junge lieber aus Kisten lebte als sich Möbel zu kaufen – und Albus kam zu ihm, um zu fragen, wo er Teller finden konnte.

„Ist das … das richtige?“, fragte Albus leise und zeigte auf die Teller, die er im Schrank gefunden hatte.

„Gibt nur das“ Harry lächelte ihm zu. „Besteck ist im Schrank daneben.“

„Im Schrank?“ Albus blinzelte. „Warum nicht in der Schublade?“

„Die sind voll mit anderem Zeug.“

Konventionelle Ordnung wurde bei James nicht so schrecklich groß geschrieben. Harry hatte sich da schon vor Jahren dran gewöhnt. Albus hingegen starrte verwirrt und verloren den zweiten Schrank an statt das Besteck daraus zu holen. In manchen Beleidigungen hatte James möglicherweise gar nicht so unrecht gehabt. Albus war ein verängstigtes Wesen, was extrem leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen war. Er war … er hatte eigentlich das Verhalten, was er bei einem Scorpius Malfoy in dieser Situation erwartet hätte. Fassungslosigkeit. Fehlte nur noch, dass es in Ekel und Verachtung umschlug. Aber dafür war Albus nicht der Typ. Nach einem weiteren Moment kniff der Junge die Lippen zusammen und holte das Besteck hervor. Harry griff an ihm vorbei und legte noch ein Schneidebrett auf die Teller.

„Unterlage für den Topf“, erklärte er auf Albus verwirrtes Blinzeln hin.

Ach ja … war sein Sohn vielleicht zu behütet aufgewachsen? Er hatte nun einmal Geld. Und Ginny hatte sein Geld gerne genutzt, um ein schönes Haus einzurichten. Sie hatten ihr Dorfhaus, wo sie normalerweise lebten und sie hatten noch das Ferienhaus an der Küste. Beide ordentlich möbliert und ausgestattet. Albus und Luises Wohnung hatte Luise ausgestattet … ja, eigentlich war sein Sohn nur von einem Luxus in den nächsten gewechselt. Luises Eltern hatten ihr Prinzesschen schließlich alles geschenkt, was sie wollte. Auch die Wohnung, die sie sich gewünscht hatte.

Das hier war ein Kulturschock für Albus. Er dürfte noch nie im Leben eine Unterklassewohnung gesehen haben. Ein Witz von einem Bad an einem Flur, der nicht einmal einen Quadratmeter maß, dazu ein Schlafzimmer und eine Küche, deren Essbereich so groß war, dass James eine Couch und einen Sessel unterbringen konnte. Der einzige Luxus war der Kamin und der war nur da, weil es im Haus sonst keine Heizung gab.

Man sah ihm die Entfremdung an. Er starrte seinen Bruder an, der bei den drei Kellen Suppe kaum darauf achtete, wie viele Kleckser er auf dem Tisch verteilte, sich mit dem Teller und einem Löffel in den Händen zurücklehnte und die Beine zum Schneidersitz auf den Sessel zog. Harry erbarmte sich seines Sohnes, füllte ihm auf und drückte ihm alles in die Hände, bevor er sich selbst nahm. Wie ferngesteuert begann Albus nach einem Moment zu essen, den Blick noch immer auf James liegend.

„Is' was?“, fragte James nach einem Moment mit einem Hauch Genervtheit in der Stimme.

„Wa- I- na- … nein“ Albus senkte den Kopf. „Entschuldige bitte.“

James seufzte tief und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, den Blick zur Decke gerichtet. Er murmelte: „So wird das nie was.“

„Scorpius ist nicht viel anders“, erinnerte Harry seinen Sohn.

„Ja, aber es macht einen Unterschied, ob es dein Bruder ist oder dein … etwas“ Er stieß so etwas wie ein Knurren aus. „Ach scheiße … ich bin kein Mann der Worte. Papa, erklär' ihm, dass ich das nicht böse meine.“

„Albus, dein Bruder meint das nicht böse“ Harry lächelte leicht, aber Albus Anblick ließ das in Sorge umschlagen. „James ist ungeübt mit Worten und kommt daher oft etwas … schroff herüber.“

„Ich versuche, keine Heulsuse zu sein“, murmelte dieser leise und sah vorsichtig auf, „ehrlich … ich verspreche, nicht zu heulen.“

„Wenn ich dir weh tue, kannst du meinetwegen heulen“ Die Genervtheit in James Stimme war nicht einen Deut besser. „Nur leg' nicht jedes meiner Worte auf die Goldwaage. Ich denk' doch nicht über das Zeug nach, was ich sage … ich rede einfach nur“ Er unterbrach sich selbst mit einem Seufzen. „Ich bin immer so ausgetickt, weil halt jedes Wort bei dir was Besonderes ist. Ich sage einfach irgendetwas und gleich bist du verletzt. Es ist super anstrengend, weißt du das? Und ich fühle mich dumm und scheiße in deiner Nähe. Weil du irgendso eine höhere Sprache sprichst und ich es nicht mal schaffe, irgendetwas Alltägliches mit dir zu bequatschen, ohne dass du heulst.“

Wow. James schien echt intensiv über das Problem mit Albus nachgedacht zu haben. So genau hatte er ihn das noch nie formulieren hören. Harry lächelte stolz und nickte seinem Ältesten zu.

„Oh … tut mir Leid“ Albus biss auf seine Unterlippe.

„Rargh!“ James fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und stellte mit der anderen den Teller ab. „Das meine ich! Sei locker! Wenn ich dich beleidige, sag was Blödes zurück. Oder sag zumindest, dass ich wieder was Blödes gesagt habe. Sag nicht Entschuldigung oder sieh weg oder weine, das macht mich fertig. Damit kann ich nicht umgehen.“

„Ent-“ Albus, der aufgeschreckt aufgesehen hatte, stoppte sich selbst und schluckte. „Okay … besser?“

„Ja, super. Mach dir einfach nicht so viele Sorgen“ James atmete tief durch und machte irgendeine komplizierte Bewegung mit seinen Händen. Die verwirrten Blicke erwiderte er mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. „Meditation. Hab' ich im Kampfsport gelernt.“

„Was immer deine Aggressionen unter Kontrolle hält, ist gut“, schloss Harry und hob lächelnd seine Hände.

„Tee?“, fragte Albus vorsichtig nach und hob die Kanne.

„Jo“ James nickte, griff sein Essen wieder und lehnte sich zurück.

„Das heißt danke“, korrigierte Harry ihn automatisch.

„Wieso? Ich kann mich bedanken, wenn er eingeschüttet hat“ James blinzelte verwirrt. „Mann … manchmal fasse ich nicht, dass wir im selben Haus groß geworden sind. Warum sind wir so zutiefst anders?“

„Ihr habt auch eine Menge Gemeinsamkeiten“ Beide fokussierten ihren Blick auf Harry bei diesen Worten. Anscheinend hatten die beiden sich ihr Leben lang nur auf ihre Unterschiede konzentriert, demnach überraschte es ihn nicht sehr. „Ihr seht euch ähnlich, wenn wir mal bei Äußerlichkeiten anfangen. Natürlich hat James eine Menge mehr Muskeln und Albus mehr Eleganz, aber viele eurer Bewegungen sind sich im Endeffekt ähnlich. Ihr habt mir beide erzählt, der jeweils andere hätte dadurch eine Fangemeinde in der Schule gehabt und viele hätten heimlich für euch beide geschwärmt“ Beide warfen sich einen überraschten Blick zu, bevor sie wieder zu ihrem Vater sahen. „Und auch wenn ihr beide verschiedene Ausdrucksweisen habt und den Klischees Bücherwurm und Muskelprotz folgt, seid ihr euch doch auch ähnlich. Ihr seid beide intelligent, egal, was man euch Gegenteiliges gesagt hat, ihr seid beide neugierig, ihr seid beide mutig und ihr steht beide zu euren Idealen und Träumen. Ihr habt beide ein sehr starkes Gewissen und wollt auf jeden Fall das Richtige tun … das hat uns schließlich erst in diese Situation gebracht.“

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. James Blick fiel auf sein fast fertig gegessenes Essen, sodass er langsam den Löffel wieder aufnahm. Albus währenddessen sah einen Moment lang ins Nirgendwo, bevor er den Kopf zu seinem Bruder wandte und leise fragte: „Ich hatte Fans?“

„Natürlich hattest du Fans, du Blitzmerker. Die hast du nur nicht bemerkt, weil du immer nur mit Skorpius rumhängst. Jeder hielt euch entweder für ein Paar oder stand auf dich. Und manche beides.“

„Oh … hm … wir sind kein Paar“ Albus schien mit seiner Lasagne zu sprechen, so hart starrte er sie an. „Ich dachte immer, mich mag keiner … mich hat nie jemand angesprochen.“

„Du hast nicht so gewirkt, als würdest du es wollen“ James stellte seinen leeren Teller ab. „Du und Skorpius waren absolut immer zusammen. Wie hätte man dich da mal ansprechen sollen? Du wirktest, als wärst du zu gut für uns alle.“

Albus schwieg einfach nur und sah weiter nach unten. Nach einem Moment erinnerte Harry ihn, dass er auch essen könnte und fragte James, ob er Nachschlag wollte. Was eigentlich keine Frage war, schließlich nahm er normalerweise mindestens zwei Nachschläge. Er versorgte seinen Ältesten also mit einer weiteren Portion Suppe.

„Menschen machen mir Angst“, gestand Albus nach ein paar Momenten, „Leute ansprechen … ich kann mit Skorpius und meiner Familie reden. Mit Luise auch ein bisschen. Aber andere? Wenn ich auf Arbeit jemanden flohen oder anrufen soll, werde ich panisch. Ich kann so etwas nicht. Solange ich einfach nur in Ruhe arbeiten kann, bin ich glücklich. Aber Menschen … das ist zu kompliziert für mich.“

„Es sind nur Menschen. Ist nicht so, als müsstest du Drachen besänftigen“ James Stirn lag in Falten.

„Ich bin nunmal nicht so ein Alleskönner wie du! Ich bin eine Memme und Heulsuse“ Albus wandte den Kopf ab. „Genau, wie du immer sagst.“

„Du wirst es auch so lange bleiben, wie du dir so was sagen lässt“ James schnaubte. „Menschen werden nicht einfacher, bis du mal anfängst, mit ihnen zu reden“ Er lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete Albus. „Redest du wirklich mit niemandem außer der Familie und Skorpius?“

Der Jüngste schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Hat Lily auch Macken?“, wandte sich James plötzlich an Harry.

„Ähm … nun … mich stört nur, dass ihr Männerverschleiß für dieses Jahr bereits zweistellig ist“, erwiderte dieser nach einem Moment.

„Hm … vielleicht bin ich wirklich gar nicht so schlimm“ Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich kann zumindest mit anderen reden und schlafe mich nicht durch die halbe Stadt. Auch, wenn ich dafür noch nie was Ordentliches gelernt habe.“

„Tust du doch gerade“ Harry lächelte stolz. James schien auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein. „Wenn du weißt, was du magst, kannst du ja irgendwo in Lehre gehen.“

„Auch wenn ich Schreiner werde oder so?“

„Wenn du es magst“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ambitionen, das ist schon lange festgestellt. Und deine Mutter ist mittlerweile froh über alles, solange sie sich keine Sorgen um deine Zukunft machen muss.“

„Aber Taxifahrer und Türsteher sind nich' okay?“ James grinste. „Ehrlich, Taxi fahren kann man immer, als Schreiner braucht man Aufträge“ Er wandte sich wieder Albus zu. „Was meinst du, was wäre ein guter Beruf für mich?“

„Ähm … Quidditch? Oder Drachenhüter wie Onkel Charlie!“ Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren aus. „Das hatte ich immer machen wollen … aber Onkel Charlie meinte, dafür muss ich erst groß und stark werden. Und das bin ich nie geworden ...“

„Pah, der wollte nur mit seinen Mukkis angeben“ James lehnte sich rüber und schlug Albus auf die Schulter. „Wenn du das machen willst, kriegst du das auch hin. Das hat Tante Hermine mir auch gesagt und ich habe nur Stroh im Kopf.“

„Müsst ihr euch selbst so fertig machen? Habe ich euch nicht einen Funken Selbstrespekt vermitteln können?“, fragte Harry eher die Luft als seine zwei Söhne.

„Na ja, Selbstbewusstsein ist cool und so, aber man muss realistisch bleiben. Albus wird niemals Schwergewichtheber und ich niemals Magietheorieforscher. So viel weiß ich auch“ Während James sprach, nickte Albus. „Aber Dad hat auch recht, Albus. Ich habe mich die letzten acht Jahre schlecht gefühlt, weil ich nicht der Hellste bin. Das war auch idiotisch, wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke. Wenn du dich dumm fühlst, weil du kein Spitzensportler bist, ist das ähnlich doof.“

„Wenn's nur das wäre“, murmelte der Jüngste.

„Okay, du bist überhaupt kein Sportler, sozial unfähig und eine Heulsuse. Da habe ich jahrelang drauf rumgehackt – sorry dafür – aber das ist nicht alles. Du bist auch super intelligent und anscheinend ein guter Freund. Mein ach so toller Charme rettet mich nicht davor, dass ich jeden aggressiv von mir stoße, der mir etwas bedeutet“ James atmete tief durch und seufzte. „Habe ich wirklich dreizehn Jahre gebraucht, um das zu realisieren?“

„Du wolltest eine Menge über dich nicht wahrhaben“, versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen.

„Was denn?“, fragte Albus in einer kindlich neugierigen Stimme. Der Ton erinnerte Harry an die ausgedehnte Warum-Phase, als Albus vier gewesen war.

James schluckte sichtlich. Sein Blick legte sich auf den Kamin. Man konnte ihn leise tief ein- und ausatmen hören. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Lider, bevor er sprach: „Ich … ich … muss ich, Dad?“ - dessen Nicken ließ James die Stirn in Falten legen - „Ich will gar nicht … ich fasse es nicht, ich weiß das seit dreizehn Jahren und will es immer noch nicht wahrhaben. Obwohl Dad sagt, dass es für ihn okay ist. Und um seine Reaktion hatte ich am meisten Angst.“

„Du unterstützt Voldemort?“, fragte Albus vorsichtig.

„Nein!“ James starrte ihn entsetzt an. „So verrückt bin ich jetzt auch nicht. Ich bin schwul.“

Albus sah ihn nur gespannt an.

„Irgendeine Reaktion?“, fragte James nach einem Moment.

„Wie?“ Albus blinzelte. „Worauf?“

„Dass ich schwul bin?“ Eine schwarze Augenbraue hob sich.

„Ach, das soll das Schlimme sein!“ Man sah ein Licht in Albus Gesicht aufgehen, bevor die Züge wieder klare Verwirrung aussprachen. „Wieso soll das schlimm sein? Dad ist doch gerade ein Gegner der Traditionalisten.“

James seufzte, sackte nach vorne und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ein Geräusch zwischen Grunzen und leidigem Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, bevor er mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme fragte: „Warum kann nicht mal einer von euch wie erwartet reagieren?“

„Du bist der einzige, der sich deswegen fertig macht, James“ Harry schürzte die Lippen und seufzte lautlos. „Albus ist seit dreizehn Jahren mit Skorpius befreundet und ich arbeite seit fünf mit ihm zusammen. Der Junge redet mehr über seine Gesichtscreme als über seine Fälle. Du stehst zwar auf Männer, aber bist wenigstens ansonsten ganz normal. Würdest du auch deinen Kolleginnen Schminktipps geben, würde ich mich vielleicht mehr aufregen.“

„Schwul ist auch normal, Dad“ Albus spitzte seine Lippen zu einem Schmollmund. „Und so schlimm ist Skorpius auch nicht.“

„Doch, Albus, genau so schlimm ist er“ Harry grinste. „Ich mag ihn trotzdem.“

Der Schmollmund wurde zu einem zaghaften Lächeln.

„Tja … wenn wir schon über Skorpius sprechen … da wäre noch etwas, Albus“, begann James langsam, „das ist … also, dass ich realisiert habe, dass ich schwul bin … das war … na ja …“

„Du bist in Skorpius verknallt!“, rief Albus enthusiastisch.

„Äh … ja?“

„Yes!“ Albus ballte eine Hand zur Faust und hob sie, wenn auch nicht weit. „Das muss ich Skorpius erzählen. Der wird mir das alles nie glauben. Sein Traum wird wahr! Du wirst doch mit ihm ausgehen, oder? Er hat immer davon geträumt, dass du ihm zu einem Candle-Light-Dinner ausführst. Machst du doch, oder?“

„Äh … Kerzen? Okay … wenn er will“ James kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „So wie in diesen Kitschfilmen? Mit Wein und Drei-Gänge-Menü? In so einem völlig überteuerten Restaurant?“

„Ich glaube, sein letzter Traum war ein Segelboot an der kroatischen Küste. Mit von dir selbst gekochtem Essen, weil du ein fabelhafter Koch bist. Und dann Kerzen, wenn es Abend wird.“

„Äh … ich kann nicht kochen“ James Mundwinkel verzog sich. „Und ich war noch nie in … an dieser Küste. Und ein Segelboot kann ich mir auch nicht leisten.“

„Ich glaube, er weiß selbst, dass seine Träumereien etwas übertrieben sind. Er träumt auch davon, den nächsten dunklen Lord zu besiegen und damit berühmter als Dad zu werden“ Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat eine Menge Träume.“

„Ich befürchte, ich werde ihn enttäuschen“ James ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ach was, du bist schwul und an ihm interessiert, das übersteigt bereits seine Erwartungen“ Albus grinste. „Er wird so aus dem Häuschen sein. Er hat sich immer eine Fee oder einen Dschinn gewünscht, um dich schwul wünschen zu können. Oder sich weiblich, da war er sich nie sicher. Aber ich glaube, er ist lieber männlich und hat dich schwul, auch wenn ihr dann keine Kinder kriegen könnt. Oh, er wäre für Leihmutterschaft, was denkst du darüber?“

„Äh … was?“ James blinzelte.

„Kinder! Du willst doch Kinder, oder? Er sagt, es ist auch okay, wenn du keine willst. Er ist unsicher, ob er welche will. Aber sein Vater meint, er sollte besser zumindest ein Kind kriegen, um die Malfoy-Linie weiter zu führen. Und er findet die Idee eigentlich nicht so schlimm, auch wenn er natürlich am liebsten ein Kind von dir hätte.“

„H- halt mal … das … das ist alles gerade ein bisschen schnell … wir haben noch nicht mal ein Date gehabt. Wer weiß, ob wir uns überhaupt mögen?“ James hatte in Abwehr beide Hände gehoben. „Über Kinder kann man nachdenken, wenn es so weit ist, oder?“

„Was? Die Grundlagen einer Beziehung sollten ja wohl vorher geklärt werden“ Albus verschränkte die Arme.

„Äh … wirklich?“ James sah hilfesuchend zu seinem Vater.

„Ähm … vielleicht?“ Dieser warf seinem Jüngsten auch nur einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem vorher über meine Vorstellungen geredet.“

„Du hast auch direkt deine erste Freundin geheiratet, oder?“

„Du auch, oder?“, gab Harry zurück.

„Bei mir ist das etwas anderes“ Albus verschränkte die Arme. „Die Sache mit Luise war wohlüberlegt.“

„Wirklich?“ Es war an Harry, mal zweifelnd eine Augenbraue zu heben.

„Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass ihr beide die große Liebe eures Lebens ineinander gefunden habt und ihr solltet das nicht ruinieren, indem ihr nicht darüber redet, was ihr euch voneinander wünscht.“

James nickte nur vorsichtig.

„Also sprich mit ihm so früh wie möglich darüber. Und … denk daran, dass er bisweilen seine Meinung ändert. Manchmal. Öfter eher. Regelmäßig, wenn man so will. Na ja, nicht ganz regelmäßig, mal öfter, mal weniger oft. Aber nicht unbedingt selten.“

„Geht das ein wenig … klarer?“, fragte James vorsichtig.

„Ähm … sagen wir, dass er dich haben will, ist das einzige, was sich noch nie verändert hat.“

Gemessen daran, dass Skorpius anscheinend nicht einmal wusste, ob er gerne männlich war, schienen das recht außerordentliche Meinunsschwankungen zu sein. So langsam wuchs in Harry der Samen des Zweifels, ob Skorpius ein guter Schwiegersohn wäre oder nicht nur eine männliche Version von Luise. Nicht dass Luise schlecht per se war, aber … nun ja, sie war etwas anstrengend.

„Vielleicht könntest du Skorpius erstmal zu so etwas wie einem Kaffee einladen. Und dann sehen, ob sein Sinn gerade nach Paragliding in den Alpen oder besagten Dinner an der spanischen Riviera steht“, schlug Harry vor.

„Kroatische Küste“, korrigierte Albus.

„Meinetwegen auch das.“

„Warum bekomme ich langsam das Gefühl, dass ich diese Beziehung nicht bezahlen kann?“, fragte James leise.

„Skorpius ist nur ein bisschen verwöhnt.“

Über diese Worte warfen Vater und Sohn sich einen sprechenden Blick zu. In ihrer beider Augen war Albus schon verwöhnt genug. Dass er so etwas über andere sagte, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Nun ja, alles Geld, was James sich je geliehen hatte, hatte er zurück gegeben. Sein Ältester war wenigstens bodenständig.

„Meinst du, ein hübsches Cafe ist ihm genug?“, wandte sich James an Albus.

„Er mag das Eiscafe in der Winkelgasse sehr gern“ Der Jüngste lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Da wird er bestimmt nicht nein sagen.“

„Huh … vielleicht ein weniger … populäres Cafe? Wenn wir uns dort treffen, ist die Presse bestimmt nicht weit.“

Ja, James war bodenständig. Genau das, was Skorpius anscheinend dringend brauchte. Harry hob seine Brille und massierte seine Nasenwurzel. War die neue Generation wirklich so viel komplizierter als seine oder kam es ihm nur so vor?

„Skorpius wird keine geheime Affäre werden“ Das erste Mal im ganzen Gespräch schlich sich so etwas wie Wut in Albus Stimme. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass irgendwer von euch erfährt, kannst du das gleich vergessen.“

„Schon, sicher … ich meine nur, will er, dass seine Familie davon erfährt? Oder wissen die das alle?“

„Oh … stimmt“ Albus wandte den Blick ab. „Sein Großvater darf es nicht wissen.“

Manchmal – sehr selten – erweckte Albus in Harry das Bedürfnis, den Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. War der Junge wirklich intelligenter als sein Ältester? Notenmäßig schon, aber praktisches Denken war bisweilen nicht seine Stärke.

„Also … ein etwas unauffälligeres Cafe?“

„Vielleicht ein Muggelcafe? In der Nähe der Winkelgasse?“ Albus sprach wieder so leise wie am Anfang. „Er war noch nie in Muggellondon, aber vielleicht könntest du ihm ja eine Wegbeschreibung mitschicken?“

„Das kriege ich hin“ James nickte lächelnd. „Meinst du … wenn ich ihm einen Brief mit einer Einladung und einer Wegbeschreibung schicke … wird er kommen?“

„Natürlich wird er kommen! Wenn du nicht gerade mit blauer Tinte auf braunem Pergament schreibst, kommt er bestimmt“ Albus lächelte aufgeregt.

„Was ist falsch daran?“, fragte James nach einem Moment des Schweigens. Harry musste sich im stillen zugestehen, dass er die Frage völlig nachvollziehen konnte.

„Zum einen ist blau eine gewöhnliche Farbe und zum anderen beißt sie sich mit schlammbraun. Goldbraunes Pergament ist okay. Aber du solltest sowieso gestärktes weißes Papier oder Papier mit Wasserzeichen nehmen“, wies Albus ihn an.

Sowohl James als auch Harry schüttelten nur mit in Falten liegender Stirn den Kopf.


	10. Das Date

Harry beugte sich gerade über Forlers Report, als eine Eule in sein Büro flatterte. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt nie verstanden, wie diese Magie funktionierte, schließlich befand er sich hunderte von Metern unter der Erde, aber irgendwie kamen Eulen hier rein. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob es nicht gefährlich war, Eulen unüberprüft in das Ministerium fliegen zu lassen, aber anscheinend hatte die Zaubererwelt noch keine Briefbomben für sich entdeckt. Er nahm dem Tier – eine Standardposteule – den Brief ab und erkannte an der Adressierung, wer ihm schrieb.

Nicht viele Leute nannten ihn Dad.

 

Hi Dad,

 

ich hatte ein Date! Ich fasse es nicht, er ist wirklich gekommen. Ich gebe zu, es war völlig anders als ich erwartet hatte, aber ich will mich sicher nicht beschweren. Aber ich muss Albus fragen, was das alles bedeutet. Skorpius ist ein bisschen kompliziert.

Kommt ihr am Sonntag?

 

James

 

Harry faltete den Brief lächelnd. Das klang doch schonmal nicht schlecht. Er legte ihn zur Seite und und nahm den Bericht wieder auf. Kaum fünf Sekunden vergingen, bevor er ihn zurück auf den Tisch legte. Als er aufsah, schlich sich ein schelmisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. James sah er vielleicht erst Sonntag, aber Skorpius … er erhob sich und schlich zu seiner Tür. Wo waren die Jungauroren gerade? Mittagspause? Nein, zu früh … Kaffeepause? Skorpius war niemand, der normalerweise viel mit seinen Kollegen unternahm. Wenn er nicht im Feld war, schrieb er wahrscheinlich einen Report. Und dafür wäre er im Gemeinschaftsbüro.

Er schlich den Gang hinunter. Ein, zwei, drei – er warf einen Blick am Türrahmen vorbei. Hier irgendwo … da! Skorpius sah … ziemlich normal aus. Harry seufzte enttäuscht. Obwohl … er lächelte. Das tat er normalerweise nicht, wenn er einen Bericht schrieb. Auf jeden Fall sah er nicht aus, als wäre seine Welt untergegangen. Lächelnd wandte Harry sich ab.

Die Aurorin im gegenüberliegenden Büro beobachtete ihn mit einem Blick, der ihm sagte, dass sie seine Vernunft unter Frage stellte.

 

„Hat Skorpius dir erzählt, wie das Date lief?“, fragte Harry seinen Sohn nach der obligatorischen Begrüßung.

„Lass sie doch erstmal rein“ Ginny schüttelte den Kopf über ihren Mann. „Skorpius hatte ein Date?“

Harry und Albus warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu. Verdammt … Ginny wusste ja von gar nichts. Den strafenden Blick seines Sohnes hatte er verdient. Mit einem Seufzen akzeptierte Harry, dass er wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Stunden auf seine Antwort warten müsste.

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, nicht über das Liebesleben anderer Leute zu sprechen“, warf Luise mit verzogenen Mundwinkeln ein.

Harry seufzte tief. Ruhig bleiben … sie wusste ja nicht, um was es ging. Um die Bedeutung. Trotzdem – manchmal verstand er Lilys Abneigung nur zu gut. Diese Frau konnte einem auf die Nerven gehen, wenn man sie ließ.

„Er hat geschwiegen und gegrinst“, flüsterte Albus auf dem Weg ins Esszimmer, „was weißt du?“

„James will es uns Sonntag erzählen“, flüsterte Harry zurück.

„Perfekt“ Das Grinsen auf Albus Lippen hatte schon fast etwas hinterhältiges, wenn Harry es genau betrachtete. Irgendwie weckte diese Situation eine Seite in Albus, die er vorher noch nie so wirklich gesehen hatte: Den Slytherin.

 

Bewaffnet mit einigen Portionen Nudeln mit Lachs, Schnitzel mit Jägersauce und russischen Vareniki betraten die zwei Potters am folgenden Sonntag in schweigender Eintracht James Wohnung. Dieses Mal war dieser sogar anwesend und saß lesend auf der Couch.

Erwartungsvoll wandte sich Harry zu Albus. Innerlich musste er zutiefst grinsen, als er den verwirrten Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht sah. Ja, lesend – Albus hatte zumindest letzte Woche die Vorwarnung der herum liegenden Bücher gehabt.

„Was liest du?“, platzte es dementsprechend statt einer Begrüßung aus ihm.

„Dassin's Grundlagen der magischen Theorie“, erwiderte James und schlug das Buch zu, „es ist saulangweilig, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“

„Da haben wir uns in Arithmatik mit gequält, ich erinnere mich“ Albus setzte sich neben ihm und schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf. „Die ersten vier Kapitel gehen noch, danach wird es richtig schrecklich. Aber die letzten drei sind interessant.“

„Vorfreude ...“ James seufzte. „Was gibt es zu essen, Dad?“

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen“ Harry, der gegen den Sessel gelehnt stand, schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich mache mal den empörenden Vorschlag, dass wir Pizza bestellen.“

„Was?“ James blinzelte. „Ich dachte, du kochst immer, damit ich mich gut ernähre? Warum plötzlich Pizza?“

„An guten Tagen muss man sich etwas gönnen“ Harry schlug auf seinen Bauch. „Und bei dir ist der einzige Ort, wo Ginny mich nicht erwischt“ Das ließ beide in Gelächter ausbrechen. Ein gutes Zeichen. „Also … wie lief dein Date?“

„Mit der Tür ins Haus, was?“ Sein Ältester legte das Buch auf den Tisch und lehnte sich lächelnd zurück. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung … ich würde nicht sagen, dass es schlecht lief … aber ich weiß nicht ganz, was ich denken soll.“

Harry stellte das Essen achtlos auf den Couchtisch und ließ sich in den Sessel sinken. Albus Hände zuckten, als müsste er sich zurückhalten, nicht seinen Bruder zu packen und zu schütteln. Stattdessen fragte er nach einem Moment: „Ja?“

„Na ja … es war halt … wir haben … also, es war ziemlich unerwartet“ James fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Ich meine … wir waren halt sofort dabei. Hat mich schon etwas überrascht. Wisst ihr?“

Harrys Stirn legte sich in Falten. Albus schloss die Lider und atmete tief durch. Bevor Albus irgendetwas Unüberlegtes von sich gab, meinte Harry: „Vielleicht fängst du ganz vorne an. Habt ihr euch in dem Cafe getroffen?“

„Jo. Er war schon da, als ich kam“ Ein Nicken. „Hatte eine teure Markenhose und weißes Hemd an, was ihn ziemlich … heiß aussehen ließ. Ich hab' nicht mal was zu trinken bestellt, wir haben kurz geredet und dann … na ja, ihr wisst schon.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, gab Albus zu.

Harry hatte eine Ahnung, was er meinen könnte, aber so wirklich passte das nicht auf sein Bild von Skorpius. Andererseits … vielleicht war er verzweifelt gewesen? Vielleicht dachte er, er würde James nie wieder sehen? Vielleicht wollte er ihn aus seinem System kriegen und sich vielversprechenderen Männern zuwenden?

„Na ja … kann ich es euch zeigen? Ich glaube, das ist besser als erklären. Ich kriege das Gespräch eh nicht mehr ganz zusammen, denke ich. Hast du ein Denkarium, Dad?“

„Das … ja, das habe ich“ Das von Dumbledore, um es genau zu nehmen. „Du willst uns das Gespräch zeigen?“

James nickte.

Okay, also nicht das „Ihr wisst schon was“, das war beruhigend. Aber war es richtig, so weit in die Privatsphäre anderer Menschen einzudringen? Skorpius hatte Albus nichts erzählt. Vielleicht wollte er es geheim halten? Andererseits wollte James Hilfe, um die Situation zu verstehen. Aus seinen kryptischen Angaben würden sie sicher keine Hilfe geben können.

„Na gut“ Harry nickte langsam. „Aber nur das, von dem du denkst, dass wir es sehen sollten, um dir helfen zu können. Der Rest ist deine und Skorpius Privatsphäre.“

„Klar“ James lehnte sich wieder vor. „Soll ich schonmal Pizza bestellen, während du es holst?“

„Salami“ Harry erhob sich und ging Richtung Kamin.

 

„Du bist schon wieder da?“, fragte Ginny verwirrt, die gerade ein Regal im Wohnzimmer abstaubte.

„Habe nur etwas vergessen“ Er lächelte mit aller Unschuld, die er aufbringen konnte, während er sich fanatisch fragte, wie er Ginny das Denkarium erklären sollte, was er gleich vorbei schleppen würde. „Ich hatte James versprochen … er wollte sich meine Erinnerung an das letzte Quidditchspiel der Falcons ansehen, deswegen wollte ich das Denkarium mitnehmen.“

„Oh, er interessiert sich wieder für Quidditch? Ich kann ihm Karten besorgen!“ Sie lächelte aufgeregt wie ein junges Schulmädchen, sodass sich Harry in die Zeit zurückversetzt sah, als er noch ihr Teamkapitän in der Schulmannschaft war.

„Das … ich glaube, das könnte ihm gefallen. Aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob er sich schon wieder zeigen will. Aber ich kann mal mit ihm drüber sprechen, okay?“ Nur er konnte so dumm sein zu vergessen, dass seine Frau im Vorstand der englischen Quidditch-Liga saß. Warum war sein erster Einfall gerade das? „Ich muss mich beeilen, ja?“

„Sicher“ Sie begann zu summen, während sie weiter arbeitete. Als er schon fast wieder im Kamin war, sprach sie noch einmal, sodass Harry fast das Herz aus der Brust sprang. „Und grüß ihn von mir, ja?“

„Sicher“ Er wandte den Kopf ab, da er spürte, dass sie sein gequältes Lächeln sofort aufdecken würde. „Bis später.“

„Bis dann, Schatz!“

Erst im Kamin wagte er, wieder aufzuatmen.

 

James und Albus fand er über den Flyer eines Bestellservice mit dem klingenden Namen „Giaccomo's pizza“ gebeugt. Sein Ältester schien gerade zu erklären, was sich hinter den einzelnen Namen verbarg, während Albus das Gesicht in Konzentration verzog, als würde man ihm höhere Mathematik erklären.

„Hast du noch nie was bestellt?“, fragte Harry etwas konsterniert.

„Ich?“ Albus sah auf. „Wieso sollte ich? Luise kocht doch.“

Tja, Ginny auch. Und sie verachtete bestelltes Essen. Besonders Pizza. Die machte sie nicht einmal selbst, da sie sie als zutiefst ungesund betrachtete. Er schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm schien, sie hatten zumindest ihren jüngeren Sohn etwas zu vorbildlich erzogen.

Ein paar Minuten später hatten sie ihre Bestellung abgegeben und lehnten sich auf Sofa und Sessel zurück. Wobei James und Albus beide auf dem Sofa saßen. Zusammen. Nebeneinander praktisch. Und es gab weder Gerangel noch böse Blicke oder Worte.

„Okay, was muss ich machen?“, fragte James und deutete auf das Denkarium.

„Du denkst an das Ereignis zurück, legst den Zauberstab an deine Schläfe und stellst dir vor, die Erinnerung hinein zu drücken“, erklärte Harry.

„Okay … aber ich verliere sie dann doch nicht, oder? Das sind Erinnerungen, die mir verdammt wichtig sind“ James sprach mit tiefer Überzeugung in der Stimme.

„Sie verblassen nur, bis du die Erinnerung zurück in den Kopf steckst. Danach sind sie genau so wie jetzt“ Er versuchte, seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich zu halten. „Du gibst sie praktisch nur kurzzeitig weg. Ihre Schärfe und Details. Selbst wenn du sie nicht wieder bekämst, wüsstest du immer noch grob, was geschehen ist.“

„Ah, verstehe“ James zog lächelnd seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Und konzentriere dich auf Anfang und Ende“, wies Harry ihn an. Er wollte ganz bestimmt nicht „Ihr wisst schon was“ sehen. So weit ging seine Vaterliebe dann doch nicht.

„Gut“ Ein blauer Strang wurde aus James Schläfe gezogen. „Einfach da rein?“ Auf das Nicken seines Vaters steckte er den Zauberstab ins Denkarium. Nicht ganz die graziöse Art, aber ausreichend. „Das war Nummer eins“ Er setzte noch einmal an und zog einen weiteren Strang hervor. „Das … dürfte das Wichtige sein. Ich hoffe, ich habe es richtig hinbekommen“ Auch der zweite landete im Becken. „Und jetzt?“

„Wie lange sind die Erinnerungen denn? Ist die Pizza vorher da?“

James zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte: „Wahrscheinlich. Pizza ist schnell.“

„Dann lasst uns erst essen und sie uns dann ansehen“, entschied Harry, obwohl er innerlich darauf brannte, sich ins Denkarium zu stürzen, „ich räume so lange das Mitgebrachte weg.“

„Ich will sie sehen“, murrte Albus leise, ging seinem Vater aber dann doch zur Hand.

James zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sein Buch wieder auf.

 

Nachdem sie alle zusammen in die Erinnerung getaucht waren, überraschte es nicht, als sie sich auf einer Straße in Muggellondon wieder fanden. Nach einem Moment erkannte Harry sogar, wo genau sie sich befanden. Nur vier Straßen vom tropfenden Kessel in der Nähe des Cafe Noir, einem sehr edlen französischen Etablissement. Er hatte den Caramel-Mocca und die heiße Schokolade mit Chili in guter Erinnerung.

James, der seines Wissens nach nur einmal mit sechs Jahren hier gewesen war, hatte überraschend stilecht das beste Cafe für ein Date mit einem Aristokraten wie Scorpius ausgewählt. Albus bestätigte seinen Eindruck, als er beim Betreten ein Kompliment für die Wahl gab. Sie folgten Erinnerungs-James, der in einer guten Jeans und einem Leinenhemd mit Dekoschnüren zwar gut, aber nicht unbedingt passend aussah, zu einem Tisch am Fenster.

Skorpius war bereits da. Mit seiner schwarzen Anzughose und dem weißen Rüschenhemd sah er aus wie ein Lord aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Nicht unähnlich seinem Großvater, wenn dieser wieder einmal in Samtmantel mit seinen silberbesetzten Ebenholzgehstock durch die Gänge des Ministeriums schritt. Harry schüttelte sich fast beim Anblick dieser Ähnlichkeit. Skorpius war den restlichen Malfoys zwar ähnlich, aber wenigstens haftete sehr viel weniger Boshaftigkeit und Hass an ihm.

„Guten Nachmittag“ James stellte sich hinter den Stuhl, der Skorpius gegenüber stand. „Ich hoffe, du konntest das Cafe gut finden.“

Skorpius nickte nur und richtete seinen Blick weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Harry, der sich wie die anderen zwei Beobachter etwas seitlich des Tisches gestellt hatte, sah, wie er unter dem Tisch die Serviette mit einer Hand zerquetschte. Er musste schrecklich nervös sein.

„Darf ich mich setzen?“

„Natürlich“ Skorpius sah überrascht auf, traf James Blick und senkte den seinigen schlagartig. „Ich … ich habe dir noch nichts bestellt. Ich wusste nicht … was du trinkst.“

Ob du kommst. Der letzte Halbsatz war unverkennbar erst nach einem kurzen Überdenken entstanden. Harry seufzte leise. James hatte es seiner Umwelt wirklich nicht leicht gemacht.

„Was hast du genommen?“ Der James der Erinnerung deutete auf das Getränk auf dem Tisch.

„Heiße weiße Schokolade mit Amaretto und Zimt“ Skorpius ließ die gequälte Serviette auf seinem Schoß los und hob auch die zweite Hand auf den Tisch, um damit nach seiner Tasse zu greifen. „Ich vermute, so etwas wäre dir zu süß.“

„Es passt zu dir“ James lächelte und wandte selbst den Blick ab. „Das klang kitschig, oder?“

„War es nett gemeint?“ Skorpius hob unsicher eine Augenbraue.

„Ich versuche es“ Der Satz war gegen die Hand gemurmelt, auf die James seinen Kopf stützte. „Ich bin nicht so schrecklich gut darin … im nett sein.“

Skorpius presste die Lippen zusammen, um ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Mit einem Mal sog er tief die Luft ein, schien die Unsicherheit wie einen Mantel abzuwerfen und lehnte sich vor mit den Worten: „Albus sagt, du seiest an mir interessiert. Woher das plötzliche Interesse?“

„Das hat nichts mit plötzlich zu tun“ James schluckte, sah sich um und lehnte sich selbst auf den Tisch. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, obwohl ihnen bestimmt niemand zuhörte. „Das war schon immer da.“

„Warum jetzt?“, bohrte der Blonde noch einmal nach.

„Weil ich aufgegeben habe, mich selbst zu verneinen“ James Blick war auf den blank polierten Tisch zwischen sie gerichtet.

„Uah!“, meinte Albus knapp hinter Harry. Er drehte sich schnell genug um, um der Kellnerin auszuweichen, die sonst durch ihn hindurch gegangen wäre.

„Guten Tag. Kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen?“, wandte sie sich höflich an James, der durch ihr Auftauchen zurück geschnellt war.

„Die Rechnung, bitte“, erwiderte Skorpius, noch bevor sein Gegenüber irgendetwas sagen konnte.

„Du willst gehen?“ James sah überrascht auf, bevor er die Lippen zusammen presste und mit sichtbarem Schmerz in den Augen den Kopf abwandte.

Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Das war alles? Das war das Date? Kein Wunder, dass James verunsichert war. Er hatte ihm praktisch ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht und Skorpius Antwort darauf war, dass er das Treffen beendete? Das war harsch. Mehr als harsch. Natürlich konnte er verstehen, dass auch Skorpius verunsichert war und darüber erst nachdenken wollte, aber … das war schon ziemlich abrupt.

Dieser griff gerade in die Hosentasche seiner Anzughose und zog einen Schlüssel hervor, den er James über den Tisch zu schob. Er ließ seinen Blick einmal durchs Cafe fahren, als wollte auch er völlig sicher sein, dass niemand sie belauschte und beugte sich vor, um zu flüstern: „Folge mir mit zehn Minuten Abstand. Zimmer sieben im tropfenden Kessel. Sprich auf dem Weg mit niemandem.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob er sich und schritt an James vorbei zur Tür. Während James ihm mit offen stehendem Mund nachsah, drehte sich Skorpius nicht ein einziges Mal um.

 

Harry nutzte seine Magie, um sie alle aus der Erinnerung zu ziehen, bevor die zweite begann. Das hier hatte doch einige Fragen aufgeworfen … und er wollte hören, was Albus davon hielt. Außerdem wusste er nicht ganz, ob er wissen wollte, wie es weiter ging. Nicht bei den Andeutungen, die James vorhin gemacht hatte. Zumindest, so er diese richtig verstanden hatte … im Licht dieser Szene war er da nicht mehr so sicher.

„Tja, das war das Date“ James richtete sich auf und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Hat mich etwas verwirrt, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“

„Kein Wunder“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Folgt darauf, was ich vermute … du weißt schon?“

„Ziemlich“ Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand von vorne nach hinten durchs Haar. „Ich dachte zuerst, vielleicht will er nur ungestört reden … na ja, er war nackt, als ich ins Zimmer kam. Und dass er mich küsste und auszog, war auch recht eindeutig. Oder?“ Er sah fragend zu Albus.

„Ich fasse nicht, dass er das getan hat“ Dieser schüttelte nur mit völlig entsetzter Miene den Kopf. „Warum? Warum … er ist ein ganz schrecklicher Romantiker. Er hat mir immer erzählt, dass er sein erstes Mal mit Kerzen und Musik und ganz viel anderem Schnickschnack will. Elfenwein und Satinbettwäsche und Räucherstäbchen“ Er hörte gar nicht auf, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Ich meine … einfach so? Er wollte nach langer Jagd erobert werden. Einmal meinte er sogar, bei weniger als fünf Liebesgedichten gebe er sich nicht her.“

James blinzelte nur, wandte nach einem Moment den Kopf ab und flüsterte: „Jetzt fühle ich mich schlecht.“

Harry seufzte nur. Tja, was sagte man dazu? Es war wohl Skorpius Entscheidung gewesen. Wie hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass James es wirklich ernst meinte? Sein Sohn war nur mit dem Strom gegangen. Er hätte als junger Mann bestimmt auch nicht nein gesagt, wenn sich ihm ein Mädchen so angeboten hätte. Er fragte stattdessen: „Was war die andere Erinnerung, die du uns zeigen wolltest?“

„Hm?“ James schreckte aus Gedanken hoch. „Wie? Ach so. Ja, die andere. Das ist das, was danach kam. Wir haben danach noch ein wenig geredet.“

„Los geht’s“, bestimmte Albus und lehnte sich über das Denkarium. Seine Lider waren noch immer geweitet, doch seine Lippen hatte er zu einer entschlossenen Linie verhärtet.

„Du willst eine Erklärung für Skorpius Verhalten?“, fragte Harry vorsichtig, doch lehnte sich auch vor.

„Das sieht ihm absolut nicht ähnlich. Ich will nur wissen, dass er sich nicht gezwungen hat.“

„Hey“ James schlug ihm gegen die Schulter, sodass Albus fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und vornüber in das Denkarium stürzte. „Ich hab' ihn nicht gezwungen, klar?“

„Das meinte Albus nicht“, ging Harry sofort dazwischen.

Albus sah nur erschrocken auf und öffnete und schloss den Mund wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. James blähte kurz die Nasenflügel auf, doch atmete dann tief aus, um sich zu beruhigen. Harry, der vorsichtig beide Hände gehoben hatte, ließ diese langsam sinken.

„Wollen wir uns die Erinnerung ansehen?“, fragte er nach einem Moment des gegenseitigen Beäugens.

Da beide nickten, beugten sie sich über das Denkarium und versanken in der letzten Erinnerung.


	11. Die Bedingung

Sie fanden sich wieder in einem wirklich schäbigen Zimmer. Harry hatte nur wenige Nächte vor seinem dritten Schuljahr hier verbracht, aber er konnte direkt sagen, dass seitdem auch nicht renoviert worden war. Der tropfende Kessel war eine wirklich herunter gekommene Spelunke und der einzige Segen des Zimmers war wohl, dass es nicht tropfte.

Die Wände waren kahl, der Boden ungefegt und möbliert war das Zimmer nur mit einem Bett, einem Stuhl und einer Kommode. Über dem Stuhl lagen wohl gefaltet die Kleidungsstücke, die Skorpius vorher getragen hatte, während James Sachen über den kompletten Boden verteilt waren. Die betroffenen Personen der Erinnerung selbst lagen zusammen auf dem Bett. Entgegen allgemeiner Vermutung befanden sie sich allerdings nicht zusammen unter einer Decke. Skorpius war wie ein gut verpacktes Paket in die Decke eingeschlagen und lag an James Seite. Nur das locker über dessen Hüfte geworfene Bein gab ihm ein Minimum an Bedeckung, sodass seine Geschlechtsteile nicht direkt offen lagen.

Albus wandte trotzdem errötend den Kopf ab. Harry zwang sich dazu, nur zu den Gesichtern der beiden zu sehen. Es war erstaunlich schwer, da er sich bei diesem Anblick doch eingestehen musste, dass er auf die Muskeln seines Sohnes ein gutes Stück neidisch war. James war ziemlich durchtrainiert, aber da man meist nicht mehr als seine Arme sah, tendierte man dazu, es etwas zu vergessen.

„Alles okay?“ James strich Skorpius mit einer Hand über die Wange.

„Du warst gut, falls das deine Frage ist“ Skorpius Blick ging durch die am Bett stehenden stillen Zuschauer hindurch, während sein Kopf auf James Schulter lag.

„Ich will nur wissen, ob ich dir weh getan habe.“

Harry blinzelte überrascht. Er wusste gar nicht, dass James zu so einer Sanftheit in der Stimme noch fähig war. Er gab sich wirklich außerordentliche Mühe, das musste man ihm zugestehen.

„Es geht schon. Ich bin nicht aus Zucker“ Skorpius Blick schien James noch mehr als vorher auszuweichen. Was aus Perspektive der Zuschauer klar erkennbar war, war der traurige Gesichtsausdruck.

Wie Albus vermutet hatte, es schien, als hätte Skorpius etwas unendlich Wichtiges verloren.

Harry schmerzte dieser Anblick allein.

James allerdings sah wenig besser aus. Er hatte das Gesicht abgewandt und kaute zwischen den vereinzelten Sätzen auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Auch er wirkte nicht gerade glücklich mit der Situation.

„Soll ich ...“ Gehen? Das sollte James jetzt bitte nicht sagen. „Soll ich dir etwas bringen? Etwas zu Trinken vielleicht?“

„Nein“ Skorpius Hand, deren Arm über James Brust lag, festigte sich um dessen Schulter. „Bitte bleib.“

Ah … er hatte wohl genau dasselbe heraus gehört, was Harry bei dieser Frage erwartet hatte. Er seufzte leise und wandte den Kopf ab. Kinder machten es sich wirklich schwer.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich dich im Arm halte?“ James wandte dem anderen den Kopf zu und beobachtete ihn vorsichtig. Auf Skorpius Nicken legte er auch den zweiten Arm um ihn und zog ihn fest an sich. Er selbst drehte sich etwas zu ihm und legte den Kopf auf dessen blondes Haar.

Ein zartes Lächeln schlich sich auf Skorpius Lippen. Er sah kurz hoch, auch wenn er extra den Kopf nicht bewegte, um James nicht zu verschrecken. Mit einem Mal schien sich sein ganzer Körper zu entspannen und er schloss die Lider.

„Ich mag deinen Geruch“ James strich mit einer Hand sanft Skorpius Rücken auf und ab. „Ist das ein Parfüm?“

„Patchouli“ Skorpius Hand ging vorsichtig auf Wanderschaft über die gut definierten Muskeln. „Gefällt es dir wirklich? Ich war nicht sicher, ob es nicht etwas zu viel des Guten ist.“

„Ich mag es“ James griff den Kleineren und drehte sich zurück zur Seite, sodass dieser komplett auf ihm lag. Eine diesmal angenehme Stille legte sich über die beiden.

„Kann man das irgendwie … vorspulen?“, fragte plötzlich der normale James, der sie ja in die Erinnerung begleitet hatte.

„Vorspulen?“ Harry wandte sich seinem Sohn zu.

„Wir lagen ziemlich lange einfach 'rum und später haben wir uns geküsst. Das Gespräch geht erst danach weiter. Ich hab' nicht drüber nachgedacht, als ich die Erinnerung vorhin raus gezogen habe.“

Harry, der mittlerweile etwas mehr Übung mit dem Denkarium hatte, zog seinen Zauberstab und schwang diesen in einer komplizierten Bewegungsabfolge, die das Geschehen wirklich beschleunigte. Er hielt ihn recht geradlinig von seinem Körper weg und sagte zu James: „Sag, wann ich stoppen soll.“

Die zwei Personen auf dem Bett begannen wirklich nach einigen Momenten, sich zu küssen, bis James sich aufsetzte und Skorpius dabei auf seinen Schoß zog, um ihn weiter zu küssen. Irgendwo dort sagte James plötzlich Stop und Harry hielt sofort an.

„...weh?“ Erinnerungs-James sah lächelnd auf Skorpius hinab, dessen Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag und zu ihm aufsah.

„Nein, alles gut“ Einen Moment lang richtete der Blonde sich auf, legte die Arme um James Schultern und lehnte sich wieder an ihn. „Sag mal … denkst du … meinst du … nein, vergiss es.“

„Sprich mit mir“ James kitzelte ihn mit einem Finger an der Seite, was Skorpius mit einem Aufquieken zusammen fahren ließ, sodass er sich noch eher an James drückte. „Urgh … und erwürg' mich dabei nicht.“

„Entschuldige“ Mit Rot auf den Wangen ließ Skorpius wieder locker. „Ich wollte nur … ich meine … sinniretztzusam?“

„Was?“ James blinzelte. „Sind wir … ah. Zusammen?“

Skorpius drückte sein Gesicht gegen James Schulter, sodass sein Ausdruck nicht zu sehen war.

„Ich wäre sehr gern mit dir zusammen“ Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen wurde nur unterbrochen von dem Kuss, den er auf Skorpius Haar setzte.

Von Perspektive der Zuschauer aus konnte man beobachten, wie die zusammengepressten Lippen von Skorpius sich zu einem Lächeln formten, wie seine Arme sich lösten, unter James Armen durchfuhren und er sich damit so nah zog, dass er seinen Kopf auf James Schulter legen musste, um genug Platz zu haben.

Ihrer beider Lächeln war ansteckend. Harry sah kurz zu den beiden Jungen an seiner Seite, die beide – ebenso wie er – lächelten. Der größte Teil war sehr holprig und unsicher gewesen, aber hier zeigten beide doch endlich ihren Willen. Und der war zum Glück von beiden Seiten sehr gutmütig.

„Oh“ Mit einem Mal drückte Skorpius sich von James weg, auf dem Gesicht ein zutiefst erschütterter Ausdruck.

„Was?“ Alarmiert sah James sich um, entdeckte wohl keine Gefahr und drehte sich wieder zu Skorpius. „Was ist?“

„Großvater“ Wie unter Schmerzen schloss Skorpius zitternd die Lider und senkte den Kopf.

„Will nicht, dass wir zusammen sind?“ James zog den anderen wieder näher, küsste seine Stirn, seine Augenbraue, seine Schläfe, alles, was er zu fassen bekam.

Geradezu verzweifelt sah Skorpius wieder auf, drückte seine Lippen gegen James und schlang die Arme um ihn. Als sie den Kuss lösten, wiederholte er wie für ein Mantra: „Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid.“

„Sssch“ James legte einen Zeigefinger auf Skorpius Lippen. „Ich weiß, dass das mit deiner Familie nicht leicht ist. Können wir … ich weiß nicht … geheim zusammen sein? Sodass er es nicht erfährt?“

„Er wird dich nie akzeptieren“ Skorpius Stimme klang gebrochen, als wäre es kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Da er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, konnte man es zwar nicht sagen, aber Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass das auch der Fall war.

„Mich nicht oder gar keinen Mann?“

Skorpius schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Vorsichtig ließ er den Kopf zurück auf James Schulter sinken und öffnete die Lider ein kleines Stück. In seinem Gesicht mischte sich der Ausdruck tiefer Trauer mit Resignation. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern: „Er wird niemanden akzeptieren, der nicht einen höheren Rang hat als er selbst.“

„Das wird schwer, wenn sie ihn demnächst zum Minister für Magie wählen“ James seufzte und legte sie Arme um Skorpius. „Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, ja? Können wir bis dahin … geheim zusammen sein?“

Der Kopf an seiner Schulter nickte schwach.

James hob mit einer Hand Skorpius Kinn und küsste ihn mit einer Insbrunst, die den anderen erst zurückschrecken ließ, bevor er den Kuss erwiderte. Noch bevor sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, zerfiel der Raum um sie herum und mit einem Mal fanden sich die drei Zuschauer in James Wohnzimmer wieder.

 

„Das war's?“ Albus sah verwirrt zu James.

„Der Rest ist privat“ Ein schier dreckiges Grinsen legte sich auf dessen Lippen.

„Tja, happy end“ Harry lehnte sich zurück. „Vorerst. Du hast im Gespräch gut die Kurve gekriegt.“

„Habe ich?“ Das Lächeln wurde glücklich. „Ich war echt unsicher … er will mich wieder sehen, oder?“

„Was denn sonst?“ Albus schüttelte mit einem leichten Seufzen den Kopf.

„Er will dich bestimmt wiedersehen. Habt ihr schon ein Treffen ausgemacht?“ James verneinte. „Dann solltest du das so schnell wie möglich tun. Skorpius ist sehr unsicher und braucht viel Rückversicherung. Und es wird nicht schaden, wenn du nächstes Mal etwas Romantisches machst, wenn er so darauf steht, wie Albus sagt.“

„So mit Blumen und so?“ James sah zwischen seinem Bruder und Vater hin und her. „Soll ich auch Parfüm tragen?“

„Nein, lass Parfüm mal seine Sache sein. Ihm wird es reichen, wenn du geduscht bist“ Albus massierte sich die Schläfen. „Ich fasse es immer noch nicht ...“

„Albus, das ist junge Liebe. Wie war denn dein Anfang mit Luise? Sicher auch nicht sehr selbstsicher, oder?“ Harry dachte an einen kurzen Moment an den Blödsinn, den er gemacht hatte, als er in Cho verknallt war. Dagegen hatte sich James vorbildlich benommen. „Skorpius und du, ihr werdet das schon schaffen. Ihr seid beide ineinander verliebt, das ist eine wichtige Grundlage.“

„Ja“ James lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Jetzt müssen wir uns nur etwas einfallen lassen, wie wir Malfoy senior dazu kriegen, seinen Enkel nicht aus dem Haus zu jagen, sobald er es erfährt“ Harry lehnte sich vor und seufzte. „Wenn ich mit ihm Probleme hatte, hat das meistens in einem Duell geendet … das hört sich aber diesmal nach keiner guten Lösung an.“

„Und er erfreut sich bester Gesundheit“ Albus Augenbrauen waren leicht zusammen gezogen und eine Hand an sein Kinn gelegt.

„Wage es nicht, den Gedanken weiter zu führen“ Harry klang allerdings eher amüsiert als ermahnend. „Ihn zu vergiften ist schlimmer als ihn in einem Duell ums Leben kommen zu lassen.“

„Meint ihr nicht, dass es auch eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass er mich akzeptiert?“, fragte James.

Beide warfen ihm einen langen Blick zu, bevor sie sich simultan wieder einander zuwandten.

„Magie?“ Albus deutete auf die Bücher, die auf dem Couchtisch lagen. „Vielleicht finden wir ein kleines, persönlichkeitsveränderndes Ritual, das nicht gleich auffällt?“

„Dagegen wird er geschützt sein. Wir müssen ihm mit legalen Mitteln beikommen. Ich hasse den Vorschlag, aber vielleicht könnten wir die Presse nutzen“, hielt Harry dagegen.

„Und wenn ich Minister für Magie werde?“

Stille. Ganz langsam wandten Albus und Harry sich James zu. War das … ein Witz? Nein, oder? James war nicht gerade für seine humorvolle Ader bekannt. Und die Frage hatte so ehrlich geklungen. Aber das konnte er nicht ernst meinen, oder?

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?“ Albus schien in den letzten Stunden alle Hemmungen James gegenüber verloren zu haben. „Man entscheidet nicht einfach, Minister für Magie zu werden und das klappt dann einfach so.“

„Tante Hermine arbeitet seit vielen Jahren als Ministerin verschiedener Abteilungen und Percy vor ihr hat unter mehreren Ministern als Generalsekretär gearbeitet. Beide haben jahrelange Erfahrung und selbst für sie war und ist es schwer, gewählt zu werden. In den derzeitigen Befragungen liegt Malfoy noch vor Hermine“, erklärte auch Harry.

„Aber die Wahl ist erst in vier Monaten, oder? Antreten könnte ich noch.“

„Du würdest dich lächerlich machen“ Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meinst du das wirklich ernst?“ Harry blinzelte langsam. Das hier war schon real, oder?

„Tante Hermine meint, dass sie nicht weiß, wie sie das Ergebnis noch rumreißen soll. Sie sagt, wenn nicht du oder jemand ganz Neues plötzlich auf die Bühne tritt, wird Malfoy gewinnen. Das ist das Ergebnis, was keiner hier will, oder? Also warum soll ich es nicht versuchen? Was habe ich zu verlieren?“

„Du hast die letzten sieben Jahre unter Muggeln gelebt. Du verstehst von der magischen Welt und Magie an sich so viel wie ein Holzfäller von Goldschmiederei. Und nur, weil du mit Skorpius zusammen sein willst, entscheidest du von heute auf morgen, Minister für Magie zu werden? Was soll denn bitte dein Programm sein? Weißt du auch nur irgendetwas von der aktuellen Politik?“ Albus erhob nicht nur sich sondern auch seine Stimme.

„Nein“, erwiderte James völlig ehrlich, „aber Hermine weiß das. Sie wird mir bestimmt helfen. Und du scheinst auch viel davon zu verstehen. Du könntest mir auch helfen. Wozu lebe ich denn in einer Familie voller Minister und Kriegshelden?“

„Die dich verstoßen hat, wenn ich dich erinnern darf“ Albus Stimme wechselte von lodernder Wutflamme zu brodelnder Verachtung.

James zuckte zusammen. Schluckend wandte er den Blick, den er zu Boden gerichtet hatte, zu seinem Vater und fragte: „Dad?“

Oh je. Er hasste es, wenn seine Meinung gefragt war. Dafür hatte er doch normalerweise Ginny. Sie war die, die die Entscheidungen traf. Er fügte sich dem lieber. Die Menschen gaben immer viel zu viel auf sein Wort. Andere sollten lieber entscheiden, die von den Dingen mehr verstanden als er.

„Wir … könnten Tante Hermine fragen, was sie von der Idee hält“, schlug er demnach vor.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln legte sich auf James Lippen.

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du diesen Wahnsinn unterstützt“ Albus fokussierte seine Wut nun auf ihn.

„Was tue ich?“ Harry zog selbst etwas den Kopf ein. Hilfe, Albus klang ja wie Hermine in ihren Tiradezeiten. Oder wie Luise. Endlich verstand er, was diese Frau und sein Sohn aneinander fanden. „Ich sage doch nur, dass wir jemanden fragen sollten ...“

„Willst du ihm diesen Mist nicht ausreden?“ Albus legte eine Hand an seine Schläfe – auch eine typische Hermine-Geste – und seufzte. „Ist dir klar, was das auslöst? Wenn er plötzlich antritt, werden sich alle über ihn lustig machen. Sie werden seine Vergangenheit auseinander nehmen, sie werden überall schreiben, womit er die letzten Jahre verbracht hat, sie werden über sein Unwissen herziehen. Sie werden jede seiner Reden zerfetzen und ihn als Witzfigur darstellen. Malfoys Anhänger wird er kaum auf seine Seite ziehen, also werden Hermines Stimmen zwischen ihr und ihm aufgeteilt. Es wird Malfoy nur stärker machen.“

James und Harry warfen sich einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„Das … kann natürlich alles sein. Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Hermine wird uns das sicher haargenau auseinander nehmen können. Vielleicht ist die Situation ja auch gar nicht so schlecht“, versuchte der Älteste vorsichtig.

„Trotzdem … hast du dich nicht immer beschwert, wie sehr du Minister Leid bist, die absolut nichts können? Was genau soll James unserem Land denn bieten?“

„Na ja … vielleicht, dass ich keinen Plan habe?“ James kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Das hat den Vorteil, dass ich die Meinung anderer sehr viel besser annehmen kann.“

„Du meinst, dass du beeinflussbarer bist als ein Fähnchen im Wind?“ Albus Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Nein, das heißt, dass ich zu jedem Thema die Meinung vieler Experten einholen kann und mir dann erst eine Meinung bilde. Ich habe noch keine festgefahrenen Meinungen.“

Harry sah seinen Ältesten überrascht an. Er schien einiges an Gedanken in diese Idee gesteckt zu haben. Für ihn klang das gar nicht so schlecht.

„Und woher willst du wissen, wer ein Experte ist oder nicht? Woher willst du wissen, ob du den Leuten, die du befragst, vertrauen kannst oder nicht? Du kennst sie doch alle gar nicht. Du weißt nichts über ihre Vergangenheit. Malfoy und Hermine arbeiten beide seit Jahrzehnten mit diesen Menschen zusammen, aber du weißt gar nichts.“

„Ich kann Hermine fragen?“ James legte den Kopf schief. „Was ist dein Problem, Albus?“

„Dass du das einfach von heute auf morgen entscheidest! Hast du auch nur einmal über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht? Was das für dein Leben bedeutet? Du stehst immer im Rampenlicht. Reporter verfolgen dich überall hin. Du hast keine freie Minute mehr. Weißt du, was das für deine Beziehung bedeutet? Sie werden Skorpius anprangern.“

„Das würden sie auch, wenn Malfoy Minister wird. Unser Vater ist nun mal der Kriegsheld. Dass mich jede freie Minute mindestens ein Reporter verfolgt, ist auch so ganz normal“ James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss vorher Skorpius fragen, klar, aber das wollte ich erst, wenn Tante Hermine dem Plan zustimmt.“

Harry sah seinen streitenden Söhnen einfach zu. Er hatte das Gefühl, das hier war irgendwie schon lange über seinen Kopf gewachsen. In diesem Sinne war er ganz wie sein Schwiegervater: Die beste Taktik war das Schweigen.

„Trotzdem … ich meine … einfach so ...“ Albus Schultern sackten herab. „Du bist so ein Gryffindor.“

„Albus. Was ist dein Problem?“, fragte James noch einmal.

„Ich wollte irgendwann Minister werden! Du machst mir meinen ganzen Plan kaputt“ Albus zog schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

„Ich kann eh höchstens acht Jahre regieren. Kannst danach noch oft genug Minister werden. Oder wolltest du auch noch für diese Amtszeit kandidieren?“

„Nein, ich wollte vorher glatt noch etwas über die Politik lernen“ Wieder mischte sich etwas Gift in Albus Stimme. „Ich wollte meinen Job glatt gut machen und nicht so halbherzig wie du.“

„Magst du mein Generalsekretär werden? Das kriegst du doch das meiste mit, oder? Dann ist deine Wahl nach mir praktisch gesichert. Mit Percy hat das auch geklappt.“

„Tu nicht so, als würdest du diese Wahl gewinnen, nur weil du kandidierst! Ich finde die Idee immer noch bescheuert“ Albus verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Hermine zu diesem Gespräch holen“, warf Harry seit mehreren Minuten das erste Mal etwas ein.

Beide wandten sich ihm zu und nickten schließlich mehr oder minder überzeugt.

 

„Hallo?“ Harry sah durch den Kamin in Ron und Hermines Wohnzimmer. „Jemand zu hause?“

„Bist das du, Harry?“ Ron, ein mittlerweile recht gut beleibter Mann mit Schnurrbart, kam aus Richtung der Küche. „Ah, du bist es wirklich. Welch Überraschung. Bist du sonntags nicht immer bei James?“

„Von dem aus flohe ich euch auch an. Ist Hermine da?“

„Hat der Junge schon wieder etwas angestellt? In letzter Zeit lobt Hermine ihn in höchsten Tönen. Da ist doch was im Busch, oder?“ Ron verengte die Lider.

„Ich fürchte, du würdest die ganze Geschichte nicht glauben. Aber ich kann versprechen, sie ist sehr positiv. James hat sich sehr gebessert in letzter Zeit.“

„Hm“ Ron verzog den Schnurrbart. „Nun, wenn ihr beide das sagt … ist er so gebessert, dass man mit ihm wieder auf die Straße gehen kann?“

„Jederzeit. Er ist nett, höflich und freundlich“ Harry spürte in sich einen brodelnden Klumpen Wut, wenn er daran dachte, wie die Familie mit James umgegangen war. Andererseits konnte er sie auch verstehen. James hatte sich damals wirklich schlimm verhalten … und Percy war auch ausgestoßen worden. In dem Sinne waren die Weasleys anderen Reinblütern nicht unähnlich. Nicht, dass er das Ron je so sagen würde.

„Hmpf … na, wenn ihr meint. Und für was braucht ihr Hermine?“

„Albus und James wollten sie etwas zur Wahlkampagne befragen. Ist sie da?“

„Sie hat sich gerade etwas hingelegt. Ich gehe sie eben fragen“ Ron erhob sich, doch blieb dann stehen. „Sagtest du gerade Albus und James? Du meinst schon deine beiden Söhne, oder?“ Harry nickte. „Die vertragen sich? Jetzt ehrlich?“

„Mehr oder weniger. Gerade sah ich der amüsanten Szene zu, wie Albus James zusammen schrie und James es stoisch hinnahm. Jetzt schmollt Albus. Es ist gewissermaßen … niedlich“ Harrys Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es mich mehr verwirren soll, das Albus jemanden anschreit oder dass James es hinnimmt, angeschrien zu werden. Du bist sicher, dass das nicht anders herum war?“

„Sehr sicher“ Harry lächelte. „Ich war selbst überrascht.“

„Hm … er hat sich wohl wirklich geändert. Taucht er irgendwann mal wieder zu den Familienfeiern auf? Ich würde das gern mit eigenen Augen sehen“ Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte auch mit Rons Lippen.

„Ich versuche, ihn zu überreden“ Das konnte ja heiter werden. Andererseits war die Familie nur ein Zwischenschritt, wenn er wirklich in die Öffentlichkeit und kandidieren wollte. Vom Eremiten zum Mittelpunkt der Welt … James machte wirklich alles mit mindestens zweihundert Prozent.

„Hermine!“ Rons Schritte waren auf der Treppe zu hören.

Harry lockerte seine Schultern. Das Knien vor einem Kamin war wirklich nichts mehr für sein fortgeschrittenes Alter. Wo nahm Hermine ihre endlose Energie her? Selbst Ginny schien langsam ruhiger zu werden und pochte nicht mehr auf eine große Karriere für ihn. Nur seine Schokolade regulierte sie wie auch schon vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren.

„Oh, Harry. Ist etwas passiert? Geht es James gut?“ Sie tanzte in den Raum wie eine Elfe. Wie genau sie nach zwei Geburten mit ihren über vierzig Jahren wie eine Elfe wirken konnte, wusste Harry nicht, aber Hermine schaffte schließlich immer das Unmögliche.

„Bestens. Er … sagen wir, er hat einen interessanten Vorschlag gemacht. Hättest du ein paar Minuten, rüber zu kommen und dir alles anzuhören? Es betrifft die Ministerwahl.“

„James interessiert sich jetzt auch für Politik? Spannend“ Sie drehte sich zurück Richtung Haus. „Ich bin dann eben bei Harry!“ Lächelnd wandte sie sich um. „Mach Platz, ich komm rüber.“

„Ich bin bei James. Kennst du die Adresse?“

Sie verneinte, sodass er ihr die Flohdaten gab und sich zurück zog.

 

„Das hat verdammt lange gedauert“, maulte James.

„Ich musste eben noch Ron überzeugen, dass du deine Tante nicht auffressen wirst“ Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Sie wird gleich hier sein.“

„Gleich ist gut“ Hermine, die während seiner Worte im Kamin aufgetaucht war. „Ich bin direkt hinter dir“ Sie trat aus dem Kamin und sah sich um. „Ich bin lang nicht mehr in einer Studentenbude gewesen. Es hat einen ganz eigenen Charme.“

„Ich bin kein Student“, murmelte James leise.

„Aber du lebst wie einer. Hast du einen guten Tee da?“ Sie setzte sich zu Albus auf die Couch. „Meinen Lieblingsneffen möchte ich schließlich meine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken.“

„Setzt euch schonmal, ich mache Tee“, kündigte Harry an. Das nahm ihm wenigstens die Verpflichtung der Diskussion irgendetwas beitragen zu müssen. Sollten Albus und James sich an ihr ausstreiten.

„Dürfen wir ihr den Grund für diese Diskussion sagen?“, wandte sich Albus an James.

„Sie weiß es eh“ Dieser nickte nur.

„Ach ja, das nennt man also heute Diskussion zur Wahlkampagne“ Hermine grinste. „Ihr seid jetzt zusammen?“

„Geheim“, mahnte James, „Malfoy senior darf es nicht wissen.“

„Hach, schade“ Hermine seufzte. „Ich hätte es ihm so gern unter die Nase gerieben.“

„Es geht allerdings wirklich um die Wahlkampagne“ James setzte sich auf.

„Es geht um eine fixe, völlig abstruse Idee“, warf Albus dazwischen, „James will antreten.“

„Wie? Wo?“ Sie blinzelte überrascht. „Zur Ministerwahl?“

James nickte nur.

„Okay … jetzt bin ich ein wenig verwirrt. Wie kommst du darauf?“ Hermine lehnte sich interessiert vor.

Noch bevor James den ersten Ton sagen konnte, unterbrach Albus ihn: „Skorpius sagt, dass Malfoy senior die Beziehung nur akzeptieren wird, wenn James ein höheres Amt hat als er. Daher hat sich James jetzt in den Kopf gesetzt, diese Ministerwahl zu gewinnen.“

„Hm“ Hermine nickte. „Das ist ein ziemlich unlauteres Motiv. Das sollte außer uns besser keiner erfahren“ Sie legte eine Hand nachdenklich an ihr Kinn. „Du wirst Unmengen lernen müssen. Allen voran erstmal politische Redefähigkeit. Deine Reden können wir schreiben, aber die Antworten auf Fragen wirst du auswendig lernen oder aus dem Stehgreif geben müssen. Du brauchst einen Wahlkampforganisator und Wahlhelfer.“

„Du nimmst das wirklich ernst?“ Albus verzog das Gesicht in Entsetzen. „Willst du ihm das nicht ausreden?“

„Ich will mir erstmal klar werden, ob er das wirklich durchziehen kann. Das Amt selbst kann jeder ausführen, das ist nicht schwer. Die Arbeit ist praktisch nonexistent. Problematisch ist der damit verbundene Stress. Du wirst überall hin verfolgt und befragt werden, jedes Detail deines Lebens wird offen gelegt und wenn irgendeine Krise kommt, wirst du Schuld sein. Völlig egal, ob du etwas damit zu tun hattest. Dir darf die Meinung dieser Leute, die du immer nur enttäuschen wirst, trotzdem nicht egal sein. Du wirst sie immer und immer wieder um Sympathie anbetteln müssen. Und du musst jedes Wort bedenken. Du darfst nicht einfach emotional irgendetwas sagen, denn sie drehen dir alles fünfmal im Mund, bis sie die schlechtmöglichste Deutung gefunden haben“ Hermine atmete tief durch. „Und deine Beziehung werden sie aufdecken, sobald du dich in der Zeit auch nur einmal allein mit Skorpius triffst oder über ihn sprichst. Rita Kimmkorn war ein Käfer-Animagus und hat praktisch immer irgendwo im Busch gesessen, wenn man dachte, man sei allein. Heute schreibt sie ja zum Glück nur noch Bücher.“

James nickte langsam und fragte leise: „Also darf ich ihn bis zur Wahl nicht sehen?“

„Das trifft dich am meisten?“ Sie lächelte sanft.

„Na ja … ich habe es Albus schon gesagt, dass mir Reporter hinterher rennen, man schlecht von mir redet und jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legt, das bin ich gewöhnt. Dass ich darauf achten muss, was ich sage, das habe ich in den letzten Jahren gelernt. Skorpius nicht zu sehen … das ist schwerer. Gerade jetzt.“

„Ab dem Punkt, wo du deine Kandidatur bekannt gibst. Vorher müsste sowieso erst die komplette Wahlkampagne geplant werden. Du brauchst ein klares Programm und du brauchst ein Team. Und wir sollten uns so abstimmen, dass deine Kampagne Malfoy attackiert, nicht mich.“

„Das heißt, ich kann ihn nochmal sehen, bevor ich das bekannt gebe?“

„Du solltest ihn auf jeden Fall sehen. Hast du diese Idee überhaupt mit ihm abgesprochen? Wenn ihr eure Beziehung nach der Wahl bekannt gebt, macht ihn das zur Misses Minister für Magie. Ich glaube nicht, dass Skorpius etwas dagegen hat, aber dieses Amt ist eine große Belastung für jede Beziehung. Erst recht eine so frische wie eure.“

James nickte langsam.

„Nun gut … triff dich mit ihm und bespreche das. Ich mache dir eine Liste voll Fragen fertig, damit du schonmal ein ungefähres Programm ausarbeiten kannst und dann schauen wir uns das am … hast du Mittwoch Zeit?“

James kam aus dem Nicken gar nicht mehr heraus.

„Dann schauen wir uns das Mittwoch an.“

„Tante Hermine“ Albus Stimme war mehr ein flehentliches Sehnen als alles andere. „Warum hilfst du einem Rivalen?“

„Weil er sonst keine Chance hat“ Hermine ließ sich im Sessel zurück sinken und nahm den Becher Tee entgegen, den Harry ihr reichte. „Ich will einfach nur nicht, dass Malfoy die Wahl gewinnt. Wenn ich gewinne, ist das ein schöner Schlag, aber ehrlich gesagt wollte ich nie Ministerin für Magie werden. James ist ein genau so guter Schlag und ich freue mich, wenn er den Job macht. Wenn er sich gut anstellt, kann ich meine Kandidatur zurück ziehen und er kann Minister werden. Ich bleibe lieber bei der Arbeit, wo ich wirklich etwas bewegen kann und nicht nur Repräsentationsfigur spiele.“

„Du willst das Amt gar nicht?“, fragte Harry überrascht.

„Deshalb wollte ich ja, dass du kandidierst! Ehrlich, Harry, du wärst perfekt. Dir folgen die Leute wie Lämmer und wenn du lächelst, beschwert sich auch keiner, dass du die Frage nicht beantwortet hast. Du hast genug Ruf und Charisma, um das Amt problemlos zu füllen. Wir brauchen einfach nur irgendwen, der sich das antut und dabei nicht seine eigene Agenda durchdrückt. James ist ehrlich gesagt keine schlechte Idee. Oder hattest du große Pläne für die Zauberwelt?“

„Nicht wirklich“ James legte den Kopf schief. „Ich dachte, politische Entscheidungen überlässt man am besten denen, die davon etwas verstehen. Mit Expertenkomitees und so.“

„Siehst du? Ein Chef, der uns nicht in die Arbeit pfuscht. Charmant lächeln kann er, gut aussehen tut er auch und ansonsten muss er nur aufpassen, dass keine Dummheiten aus seinem Mund purzeln. James würde den Job sicher gut machen“ Hermine nickte überzeugt. „Das Wichtigste ist, dass er mit uns aufgewachsen ist und daher viele unserer Normen und Ideale teilt. Skorpius ist dazu ein guter Ausgleich, denn er kennt die Sicht der Reinblüter. Malfoy senior wird auf jeden Fall durch Skorpius regieren wollen, das heißt, James muss etwas mit dessen Vorschlägen aufpassen, aber da ich mich bestimmt nicht zurückhalten werde, haben wir da genug Paroli. Nur werden James und Skorpius damit leben müssen, dass der Kampf Malfoy gegen Weasley dann über ihren Kopf ausgeübt werden wird.“

Harry seufzte leise. Eigentlich wollte er doch nur, dass seine Kinder glücklich waren. Er wandte sich zu James: „Willst du dir das wirklich antun?“

„Ich will Skorpius“ Er zog die Beine an und legte die Arme darum. „Wenn es für ihn in Ordnung ist, mache ich das gern alles mit, damit seine Familie ihn auch weiterhin mag.“

„Ach ja, was ist eine gute Romanze ohne einen ordentlichen Kampf?“ Ein Lächeln spielte mit Hermines Lippen. „Wenigstens hat er nicht die Aufgabe, Voldemort zu besiegen, bevor er die Dame seines Herzens kriegt. Nicht wahr, Harry?“

„Ach, lass mich. Ich musste ihn sowieso besiegen. Ginny war da … nur ein weiterer Anreiz.“

„Dad, du bist rot“, informierte James ihn grinsend.

„Verfolgt irgendwer hier noch Ideale?“, murmelte Albus und schüttelte den Kopf.


	12. Eine neue Bleibe

Montag verging ohne Nachricht. Dienstag ebenso. Als er Mittwoch Abend noch nichts gehört hatte, wurde er langsam unruhig. Ginny fragte sicherlich viermal, was mit ihm los war, aber er schwieg stoisch. Einmal fragte er sich sogar, ob er das hier wirklich vor ihr geheim halten sollte. In wenigen Tagen würde es sowieso bekannt werden. Zumindest von der Ministerkandidatur sollte er ihr erzählen, oder? Andererseits wusste er noch nicht, ob James das wirklich durchziehen würde. Auf diese Antwort wartete er schließlich.

Bei der Eule, die Donnerstag Mittag in sein Büro flatterte, war er aus dem Sessel, bevor sie ihn auch nur erreichte. Hätte er Speck da gehabt, er hätte ihr ein halbes Schwein verfüttert, nachdem er ihr den Brief entrissen hatte. Ohne die geringste Vorsorge riss er den Umschlag auf:

 

Hi Dad,

 

so weit, so gut. Meine Kandidatur und mein Programm stehen. Tante Hermine und ich haben noch bis nach Mitternacht daran gesessen. Am Montag geht alles an die Presse. Vorerst leiht sie mir ihr eigenes Team, aber sie meint, ich sollte so bald wie möglich ein eigenes zusammen stellen. Ich werde Albus nochmal schreiben, ob er mir vielleicht wirklich helfen möchte. Möchtest du dich vielleicht doch noch in der Politik beteiligen?

Hermine meint, ich sollte vorher auf jeden Fall alles mit der gesamten Familie besprechen. Kann ich am Samstag mit zum Kaffeetrinken kommen? Ich weiß nicht, wie die alle auf mich reagieren werden, aber sie hat Recht, dass ich die Unterstützung der Familie brauche. Und ehrlich gesagt würde ich gern auch mal wieder ein freundliches Wort mit allen wechseln. Ich werde Oma schreiben, ob ich kommen darf.

Und ich habe noch eine Anfrage. Skorpius ist nicht so begeistert, dass er mich jetzt so lange nicht sehen kann. Wir besitzen doch noch dieses schwer geschützte Haus in London, oder? Könnte ich da vielleicht bis zur Wahl wohnen, damit er mich besuchen kann?

 

In Liebe, James

 

Harry ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurück fallen und schloss lächelnd die Augen. Sein Sohn würde wirklich als Minister für Magie kandidieren. Minister für Magie … kein Wunder, dass Ginny immer gewollt hatte, dass er das mache. Der Gedanke erfüllte einen mit Stolz. Natürlich, der amtierende Minister war sein Schwager, aber ehrlich … es war nicht dasselbe.

Sein Sohn könnte Minister für Magie werden.

Nun, er war dabei. Insofern, als dass er ihn unterstützen würde. Wenn er in der Öffentlichkeit mal dabei stehen sollte, das war in Ordnung. So lange ihm keine Arbeit aufgehalst wurde oder er selbst irgendetwas Politisches von sich zu geben hatte, würde er ihm beistehen.

Und da Hermine hinter ihm stand, machte sich Harry auch gar keine Sorgen, dass er die Arbeit richtig machen würde. James war kein Typ, der nicht auf Kritik hörte – auch wenn es im ersten Moment nie danach aussah – und damit sehr lernfähig. Und Hermine akzeptierte er ja sowieso als Lehrmeisterin. Das würde in politischen Dingen sicher nicht anders sein.

Jetzt musste die Familie dem nur noch zustimmen und die Wahl musste gewonnen werden.

Harry legte eine Hand über die Augen und seufzte leise. Wie war aus einer einfachen Romanze ein politischer Kampf geworden? All dieser Aufwand nur, damit Lucius Malfoy nicht zu sauer auf seinen Enkel war? Würde das überhaupt funktionieren? Oder regten sie ihn damit nicht noch viel mehr auf?

Harry stockte über seinen eigenen Gedanken. Hatte er gerade wirklich gedacht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, Draco Malfoy dazu zu befragen? Selbst wenn, er würde das ganz sicher nicht tun. Das war Skorpius Aufgabe, wenn überhaupt. Ob er ihn schon befragt hatte? Harrys Augen wanderten wie von selbst zu seiner Bürotür. Er könnte natürlich … nein, das hier war seine Arbeit. Es reichte schon, dass er eine Viertelstunde untätig herum saß und einen privaten Brief betrachtete.

Andererseits … es ging hier um ihrer aller Zukunft. Würde James Minister für Magie werden, wäre er damit automatisch Harrys Chef. Skorpius könnte indirekt über James seine eigene Abteilung verändern … ja, ein Gespräch war vonnöten. Ganz klar. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. Ruhig schritt er bis zu seiner Tür, lehnte sich auf den Gang und rief: „Auror Malfoy! In mein Büro!“

Hach, wie er es immer gehasst hatte, wenn ihm so hinterher geschrien wurde. Jedes Mal hatten alle geglaubt, er hätte wieder Mist gebaut. Wenigstens hatte Kingsley es nicht allzu oft gemacht. Er setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und lauschte den Schritten, die sich seinem Büro näherten. Skorpius ging gemäßigt, aber schlich nicht, sein Auftreten war fest und … klappernd? Trug er Absatzschuhe? Harrys Blick wanderte sofort nach unten, als der Junge eintrat. Tatsächlich: Absatzsschuhe.

„Ja, Sir?“ Skorpius stellte sich in den Türrahmen.

„Komm herein und mach' zu“, wies Harry an.

„Habe ich irgendetwas angestellt?“ Ein Hauch von Unsicherheit mischte sich in seine Stimme, während er die Tür schloss.

„Nein, nein“ Harry machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung der Stühle, sodass der Junge sich setzte. „Ich wollte mit dir über James sprechen.“

Skorpius Kehlkopf wanderte auf und ab. Er sackte etwas tiefer in den Stuhl, als wolle er in ihm versinken. Sein ganzes Bravado schien in sich zusammen zu brechen, sodass er mit kleinlauter Stimme fragte: „Ja?“

Es war, als hätte man eine Maus unter den Fingern. Es war klein, es war hilflos, es kam nicht weg. Allerdings hatte Harry noch nie Spaß an diesen Machtspielchen gehabt, demnach erlöste er Skorpius: „Erst einmal wollte ich dir danken. Ich habe James seit über einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen und dass du ihn dazu antreibst, etwas Ordentliches mit seinem Leben anzustellen, ist mir als Vater sehr recht.“

Mit einem Lächeln richtete Skorpius sich wieder auf.

„Aber“ Er zog den Kopf wieder ein, als wäre ein Schlag darauf gesetzt worden. „Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um dich“ Skorpius blinzelte, sah wieder auf und legte den Kopf zur Seite. „James ist – freundlich gesagt – ziemlich einfach. Er hat zwar auch einen sensiblen Kern, aber es macht ihm nicht so schrecklich viel, wenn die ganze Welt gegen ihn ist, solange ein paar wichtige Menschen zu ihm stehen. Du hingegen … bist ziemlich sensibel“ Skorpius ließ den Blick fallen. „Völlig egal, ob James nun Minister wird oder nicht … irgendwann wird eure Beziehung öffentlich werden. Und dann werden sich einige Stimmen gegen euch wenden. Vielleicht in unserer und wahrscheinlich in deiner Familie.“

Skorpius nickte langsam.

„Weißt du schon, was dann wird? Hast du mit deinem Vater darüber gesprochen?“

Skorpius schloss kurz die Lider und nickte dann einmal klar, bevor er sprach: „Papa sagt, er unterstützt mich, egal, was kommt. Er meint, dass Mama uns höchstwahrscheinlich verlassen würde, aber dass ich mir darum keine Sorgen machen soll. Er … mag sie eh nicht so. Und falls Opa mich enterben will, meint Papa, dass er sich dann selbst mitenterbt. Er glaubt, Opa würde das dann nicht machen. Und selbst wenn, dann hat er genug Geld beiseite gelegt, damit wir gut leben können.“

Das hatte Draco erstaunlich gut durchdacht. Anscheinend war er doch mal erwachsen geworden. Harry nickte und fragte: „Und glaubt dein Vater auch, dass Lucius euch eher akzeptiert, wenn James Minister wird?“

„Ähm … ich … habe ihm das erzählt. Mit der Wahl“ Skorpius rang mit seinen Händen. „Er hat gelächelt, genickt und gesagt „So muss das sein“. Ich … denke, er findet den Plan auch gut.“

Das zu offener Kommunikation. Harry legte seufzend den Kopf zur Seite und verschränkte die Arme. Also schien der Plan von der anderen Seite als gut befunden. James würde also kandidieren … tja, so kam man auch zu einem neuen Minister. Er fragte: „Und was denkst du über das alles?“

Mit einem Mal lief Skorpius hochrot an. Er lächelte, biss auf seine Unterlippe, wandte den Kopf ab und sah vorsichtig wieder hoch. Nach einem tiefen Durchatmen antwortete er: „Ich finde das sehr romantisch. James ist noch toller als ich es mir je erträumt hatte.“

Harry musste einfach lächeln. Er konnte nicht anders. Ach ja, junge Liebe … so verliebt war er auch mal gewesen. Was war das noch für eine Zeit, als er Ginny auf Händen getragen hätte – heute hatte er dafür zu starke Rückenschmerzen. Aber sie mochte ihn ja trotzdem noch.

„James will ein Haus von mir, damit du ihn besuchen kannst“ Harry hob den Brief, obwohl Skorpius ihn natürlich nicht gelesen hatte. „Das Haus, was er will, gehörte einst dem Cousin deiner Großmutter. Es hat so schwere Schutzzauber, dass kein Reporter sich ihm auch nur nähern könnte. Ihr wärt dort fraglos vor den Augen der Öffentlichkeit geschützt.“

Skorpius Lider weiteten sich. Sein offener Mund zog sich ganz langsam in ein Lächeln.

„Allerdings ist dieses Haus ein wichtiger Stützpunkt. Sowohl im ersten als auch im zweiten Krieg gegen Voldemort war das Haus das Organisationszentrum des Widerstands, genannt Orden des Phönix. Es ist mir daher ein großes Anliegen, dass das Wissen über dieses Haus niemals ...“ Harry stoppte kurz. „... in die falschen Hände gerät.“

Skorpius senkte den Kopf und schluckte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass noch einmal ein Voldemort-Krieg ausbrechen wird“ Harry suchte in seinem Kopf die richtigen Worte zusammen. „Falls noch einmal fanatische Reinblüter gegen Muggel und Muggelgeborene kämpfen werden, glaube ich auch nicht, dass du dich der dunklen Seite anschließen würdest“ Skorpius sah vorsichtig auf. „Allerdings war dein Großvater Voldemorts rechte Hand und dein Vater – wenn auch gegen seinen Willen – ebenfalls ein Todesser. Und deine Großmutter hat die muggelfreundlichen Teile ihrer Familie sicher nie gut behandelt. Andromeda, die Großmutter meines Patensohns Teddy, ist ihre Schwester. Die beiden haben absolut keinen Kontakt, weil Narzissa sich mit muggelliebenden Abschaum nicht abgeben will“ Harry seufzte und atmete einmal tief durch. „Ihre Schwester Bellatrix, deine Großtante, war es, die Sirius, meinen Patenonkel und Besitzer des genannten Hauses, umgebracht hat. Ich hoffe, du verstehst meine Vorsicht.“

Skorpius, dem Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, nickte stumm. Ihm hatte doch hoffentlich schonmal irgendwer von der Rolle seiner Familie im Krieg erzählt, oder?

„Dich werde ich meinetwegen in den Fidelius-Zauber des Hauses einweihen“ Harry zeigte mit dem Finger auf sein Gegenüber. „Dir vertraue ich. Aber auch nur dir. Dem Rest deiner Familie traue ich nur so weit, wie ich sie werfen kann. Darum bestehe ich darauf, dass du mir sowohl einen Zaubererschwur leistest, niemals jemandem deiner Familie von diesen Haus zu erzählen, als auch mich eine mentale Blockade in deinem Kopf einrichten lässt, dass auch keiner es aus dir per Legilimens lesen oder heraus foltern kann.“

Skorpius nickte sofort.

„Gut“ Harry nahm einen Zettel, schrieb eine kurze Nachricht, tippte ihn an und sagte ihm, er solle zu Hermine fliegen. „Ich möchte beides, bevor du dieses Zimmer verlässt. Für diese wenigen Informationen wurde vor dreißig Jahren getötet.“

Skorpius nickte, diesmal etwas sicherer und nicht wie ein verängstigtes Kaninchen. Nach einem Moment fragte er: „Sir? Warum … warum vertrauen Sie mir?“

„Ach, Skorpius … wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt? Fünf Jahre? Du hast in all den Jahren Albus oder mir nie geschadet, hast nie spioniert oder komische Fragen gestellt und hast dich nicht einmal wie der Rotzlöffel benommen, der dein Vater in seiner Jugend war. Irgendwann muss man die Vergangenheit auch mal ruhen lassen“ Harry lächelte.

„Danke“, murmelte der Junge leise und blickte zu Boden.

Sie warteten in Stille auf Hermine, die ihnen den Zaubererschwur abnehmen sollte. Sie nannte Harry paranoid, aber tat es freundlicherweise.

 

Harry nahm es persönlich auf sich, Skorpius das Haus zu zeigen.

Es war verstaubt, es war farblos, es war trostlos, aber Skorpius schien mit dem ersten Blick verliebt. Er machte Pläne, das Holz zu polieren, die Vorhänge und Polsterbezüge neu einzufärben und natürlich alles abzustauben. Harry versicherte ihm, er habe ganz freie Hand, solange er nichts an den Schutzzaubern veränderte und von allem Schwarzmagischen einen gesunden Abstand hielt.

Während Skorpius sich noch umsah, flohte Harry James, er könne seine neuer Unterkunft samt vollem Inventar besichtigen. Das Zwinkern, das er zu diesem Satz setzte, ließ James grinsen und nur Sekunden später stand er ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer des Hauses. Skorpius, der gerade aus der Küche zurück kam, schmiss sich sofort in dessen Arme.

Harry sah ihnen sanft lächelnd zu. Dreizehn Jahre … das hatten sie beide wirklich so lange unter Verschluss gehalten? Kaum auszudenken. Er wandte sich den verwelkten Sträußen auf dem Kamin zu, während die zwei sich küssten. Diese ausgetrockneten Rosen konnte man wirklich mal mit etwas Lebendigem ersetzen. Sonnenblumen vielleicht. Oder Margeriten. Schneeglöckchen mochte er auch, aber die blühten ja leider nur kurz.

„Danke, Dad“ James, der Skorpius in seinen Armen hielt, sah in mit klarer Dankbarkeit im Ausdruck, vielleicht sogar einem Hauch von Tränen an. Harry konnte die Überraschung nicht von seinem Gesicht verbannen. So hatte er das letzte mal ausgesehen … nein, so hatte er nicht mal ausgesehen, als Harry ihm den Spitzenrennbesen geschenkt hatte.

„Nun … ähm … es ist eine ziemliche Bruchbude. Hier ist viel Arbeit vonnöten. Ihr könnt die Miete abbezahlen, indem ihr das hier auf Vordermann bringt“ Harry hüstelte. „Manche Zimmer haben einen Wassereinbruch, weil das Dach nicht ganz dicht ist. Alles muss sauber gemacht werden und die vielen Bewohner haben hier eine Menge Chaos gestiftet“ Das klang etwas zu harsch, oder? Alle Anwesenden wussten, was er ihnen hier für ein Geschenk machte. „Wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht, Hilfe, neue Tapeten, Eimer … sagt einfach Bescheid, ja?“

„Bei Dachdeckern habe ich mal ausgeholfen“ James salutierte spaßhaft. „Ich brauche höchstens Geld für die Ersatzteile. Ziegel sind erstaunlich teuer.“

„Ich zahl' das“, versicherte Skorpius sofort, „ich … kann sowieso nicht viel Nützliches.“

„Du kannst Zauber zum Saubermachen suchen“ James küsste ihn auf das Haar. „Okay, wir haben Geld, zwei engagierte Zauberer und jede Menge Magie … klingt machbar“ Er sah wieder zu Harry. „Dann fehlt nur Essen“ Er grinste dabei breit.

„Ob ich für einen oder für zwei koche, macht wohl keinen Unterschied“ Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du solltest wirklich mal kochen lernen, James.“

„Und du kannst kochen lernen“, gab dieser sofort grinsend an Skorpius weiter.

Skorpius entsetzter und gleichzeitig vollkommen überfordert aussehender Gesichtsausdruck verriet ganz genau, was er von der Idee hielt. Wahrscheinlich wusste der kleine Prinz nicht einmal, was kochen war. Im Hause Malfoy zauberten Hauselfen das Essen auf den Tisch, genau wie Hogwarts und sehr ähnlich der Ministeriumscafeteria, auch wenn das Hauselfenäquivalent dort die ewig schlecht gelaunte, fast sechzigjährige Hilde an der Essensausgabe war. Und weder die Qualität des Cafeteriaessens noch Hilde waren überzeugend darin, dass selbst zu kochen eine gute Idee war.

„Ich kann ja am Sonntag einen größeren Vorrat vorbei bringen“ Harry seufzte. „Bis dahin solltest du von deiner Tante Hermine in Erfahrung bringen, wie man eine Mikrowelle mit Magie kombiniert, ansonsten wird dir das Essen nämlich nicht viel helfen.“

„Ay, Dad“ Statt einer weiteren Salutation hob er Skorpius hoch und drehte sich mit ihm im Kreis. „Wir haben ein Haus!“

„Wenn ihr es bewohnbar gemacht habt, könnt ihr ja eine Einweihungsfeier geben. Zumindest unsere Familie hat zu großen Teilen Zugang zu diesem Haus. Und die restlichen Mitglieder sollten wir einweihen.“

„Auch Percy?“, fragte James mit einem boshaften Grinsen und ließ Skorpius wieder sinken.

„Das überlegen wir uns dann“, gab Harry ähnlich boshaft zurück.

 

Harry gab ihnen eine weitere Tour durch das Haus, diesmal mit beiden zusammen. Skorpius erzählte zu jedem Raum, was er wie neu einrichten wollte und wie es renoviert werden sollte. James nickte nur, auch wenn Harry ganz genau sagen konnte, dass der Inhalt in ein Ohr rein und aus dem anderen wieder raus ging. Sein Sohn lief mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht herum, was einfach nur unter „schwer verliebter Teenager“ zu rechnen war, auch wenn beide Beteiligten die zwanzig schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„...und das hier lassen wir in grün, denke ich. Grün ist eine wunderbare Farbe für ein Empfangszimmer. Aber dies hier ist zu dunkel … was hältst du von cremefarbenen Couchen? Oder goldbeiges Fleur-de-Lys-Muster? Das Haus hat ein gothisches Flair, man könnte es wunderbar mit frühbarocken Antiquitäten füllen. Zumindest die öffentlichen Räume. Was denkst du?“

James nickte.

Harry grinste nur. Er erinnerte sich vage, genau dasselbe getan zu haben, als Ginny ihr Haus eingerichtet hatte. Er hatte sich nur gewehrt, als sie so eine schrecklich unbequeme Couch kaufen wollte und er auf Stoffpolster bestand. An die Diskussion konnte er sich noch bestens erinnern.

„Warum denn so ein altes, ausgefranstes Ding?“ - „Na, es ist bequem.“ - „Es ist hässlich.“ - „Du musst ja nicht hinsehen.“ - „Es wird mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen, wie soll ich da nicht hinsehen?“ - „Aber ich will nicht auf so einem kalten Monster sitzen.“ - „Wie oft gedenkst du denn, darauf zu sitzen? Wir haben doch einen Lesesessel.“ - „Ja, aber für's Fernsehen braucht man eine Couch.“ - „Du willst einen Fernseher? Weißt du, wie viel Arbeit ist, den in einem Zauberhaushalt zum Laufen zu bringen? Warum brauchst du denn unbedingt einen Fernseher?“

„Skorpius, denk daran, dass James auch irgendwo wird wohnen wollen und zumindest ein Zimmer für sich braucht. Vorzugsweise nicht zu weit vom Kühlschrank weg“, lenkte er daher ein, um seinen Sohn seinen eigenen Kampf zu ersparen.

„Was ist ein Kühlschrank?“, fragte dieser etwas verwundert nach.

„Ein Küchengerät“, murmelte James, den Skorpius im Moment der Frage angesehen hatte.

„Der Ort, an dem Essen und Trinken aufbewahrt wird. So ein Ort sollte nicht zu weit vom Wohnzimmer entfernt sein“, führte Harry etwas weiter aus.

„Wohnzimmer? Ist das einer der Schlafsäle?“ Diesmal stellte Skorpius die Frage gleich an Harry.

„Nein, das ist ein Zimmer mit einer Couch und einem Fernseher. Vorzugsweise noch ein paar Lesesessel und Regale für Videos“, erklärte Harry.

„Dad, heute benutzt man BluRays. Selbst du bist doch schon im DVD-Zeitalter angekommen“, neckte James ihn und legte währenddessen einen Arm um Skorpius, wo sie schon mal standen.

„Meinetwegen auch das. Gibt es für CDs jetzt auch schon eine Steigerung?“

„Musik kriegt man bei iTunes oder stellt sich woanders Songlists zusammen. Kein Mensch kauft mehr CDs, Dad“ James schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ähm … wovon redet ihr?“ Skorpius sah etwas verloren von einem zum anderen.

„Äh ...“ James blinzelte und sah zu seinem Vater.

„Das ist … ja, wie erklärt man das? Also mit einem Fernseher … sieht man fern“ Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und verzog ob seiner eigenen Erklärung das Gesicht.

„Oh, ein Fernrohr!“ Skorpius lächelte. „Ist ein Wohnzimmer so etwas wie ein Astronomieraum?“

„Nein, nein, ganz falsch … ein Fernseher ist ein Bildschirm, also so etwas wie ein leeres Portrait. Und da kann man Filme sehen. Also … praktisch Geschichten angucken. Und die Bilder erscheinen auf dem Bildschirm. James, war Skorpius noch nie in deiner Wohnung?“

„Was?“, fragte dieser erschrocken, „ab- nein! Natürlich nicht! Meine Wohnung ist eine Bruchbude.“

„Warum bist du dann zuhause ausgezogen?“ Skorpius wandte sich fragend zu diesem.

„Wie?“ James blinzelte verwirrt. „Na, weil die Schule aus war. Ich habe doch dann eigenes Geld verdient. Nicht so viel, deswegen … aber es ist meine.“

„Du hast direkt nach der Schule eine Wohnung gekauft?“ Skorpius lächelte begeistert.

„Was? Nein, gemietet. Kaufen ist teuer“ James wandte den Blick ab. „Ich … ich bin wirklich nicht … ich weiß, du bist etwas Besseres gewöhnt. Ich habe wirklich nicht viel Geld.“

„Aber warum bist du dann ausgezogen?“ Skorpius Gesicht verzog sich in Unverständnis.

„Das ist so eigentlich normal, nur Reinblüter machen das anders“, mischte sich Harry ein, „sobald die Kinder ihren eigenen Haushalt finanzieren können, ziehen sie aus. Damit bereiten sie sich auf die Führung ihrer eigenen Familie vor und genießen die Freiheit, nicht mehr auf ihre Eltern hören zu müssen.“

„Warum sollte man nicht auf seine Eltern hören wollen?“ Skorpius wandte sich Harry zu. Da Harry einen Moment lang zu geschockt für eine Antwort war, sah er zwischen den beiden Potter hin und her und sprach schließlich zu James. „Unsere Eltern sind älter als wir, sie haben viel mehr Lebenserfahrung. Wir sollten auf sie hören und ihrem Beispiel folgen. Die Weisheit Älterer in den Wind zu werfen ist eine wirklich dumme Idee, James.“

Dieser schwieg nur. Er schien ähnlich überrumpelt wie sein Vater, fing sich jedoch nach einigen Sekunden und fragte vorsichtig: „Wolltest du dich noch nie betrinken? Oder eine Nacht wegbleiben und feiern?“

„Natürlich“ Skorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was hat das miteinander zu tun?“

„Verbieten dir deine Eltern so etwas nicht?“ James Stirn lag in tiefen Falten.

„Natürlich nicht“ Skorpius sah vorsichtig zu Harry. „Ich bin doch volljährig. Darfst du so etwas nicht?“

„Nun … mit deiner eigenen Wohnung darf man das alles. Solange man zuhause wohnt, darf man so etwas nicht. Deswegen“ James zuckte mit den Schultern und vervollständigte seinen Satz somit irgendwie.

„Aber damit jagt man doch seine Kinder davon“ Skorpius Blick blieb auf Harry gerichtet. „Warum macht man so etwas?“

„Nun … damit sie Unabhängigkeit lernen. Damit sie sich nicht nur auf ihre Eltern verlassen sondern selbstständig werden“ Harry schluckte. „Ich weiß auch nicht … das ist so Tradition.“

„Ich finde mich ganz selbstständig und musste dafür nicht von zuhause weggejagt werden“ Skorpius schien nicht sehr überzeugt von ihren Argumenten. „Mein Vater hat mich in seine Geschäfte eingeführt, sodass ich sie weiterführen kann, würde ihm etwas passieren. Was sollte man denn noch lernen?“

„Na ja … waschen, kochen, Rechnungen organisieren … wie man sein monatliches Gehalt einteilt, sodass man genug zu essen hat … so die alltäglichen Dinge“ James imitierte unbewusst seinen Vater und kratzte sich ebenfalls am Kopf.

„Dafür gibt es Hauselfen. Und mit seinem Gehalt kommt man besser hin, wenn man keine Miete bezahlen muss“ Skorpius verschränkte die Arme. „Ich sehe keinen Sinn in dieser Tradition.“

„Oh“ James senkte traurig den Blick. Er drehte sich um und ging ein paar ziellose Schritte, bevor er wieder stehen blieb. „Dann willst du gar nicht hier einziehen?“

„Was?“ Skorpius Lider weiteten sich. „Natürlich will ich hier einziehen!“ Er stürzte vor und schlang die Arme um James Taille. „Ich will hier einziehen, ganz sicher.“

„Und warum?“ James drehte sich ein bisschen in der Umarmung und erwiderte sie nicht. „Ich kann dir keine Hauselfen bieten. Ich kann nicht mal Handwerker bezahlen. Das Haus hat ein undichtes Dach, das werde ich erstmal decken müssen, bevor wir hier einziehen.“

„Ich kann das zahlen“, versicherte Skorpius sofort.

„Ich will aber nicht von deinen Almosen leben“, erwiderte James mit harter Stimme.

„Ja … aber …“ Skorpius biss auf seine Unterlippe. „Das hier ist dein Haus. Dann ist es doch normal, dass ich den Rest dazu geben. Nicht?“

„Skorpius, das hier ist nicht mein Haus“ James legte die Hände auf dessen Schultern. „Das Haus gehört meinem Vater. Er ist nur so lieb, es uns zu leihen. Mir gehört hier drin nicht einmal der Staub.“

„Ja … dann ...“ Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, während er fanatisch zu überlegen schien. „Kannst du es als eine Art Mitgift betrachten?“

„Was zur Hölle ist eine Mitgift?“ James Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Ihr habt keine Mitgiften?“ Skorpius wandte sich entsetzt zu Harry, der mittlerweile praktisch hinter ihm stand.

Der Älteste seufzte nur und lehnte sich mit einer Hüfte gegen die Couch. Da sie nur mit Polstern bezogen und ansonsten aus Holz war, war das nicht sehr bequem. Das praktische Beispiel von Standesunterschieden, direkt an seiner Hüfte. Draco Malfoy wäre von der Antiquität begeistert. Harry fand sie hässlich und ungemütlich. Und genau vor dem Problem standen ihre Söhne gerade. Er antwortete: „Nein, es gibt seit mehreren Generationen schon keine Mitgiften mehr. Frauen ziehen genau so wie Männer aus und gründen ihren eigenen Haushalt, bevor sie nach einem Partner suchen. Daher bringen beide das bis dahin Verdiente als Mitgift mit, wenn du so willst. Aber die Eltern geben kein Geld oder anderes dazu, außer sie möchten das. Ich gebe euch dieses Haus, bis ihr euch etwas anderes aussucht. Falls ihr euch ein anderes aussucht. Und James, eine Mitgift gab man normalerweise der Tochter mit, wenn man sie verheiratete, damit sie genug hatte, um dem jungen Paar einen gewissen Lebensstil zu sichern. Was Skorpius meint, ist, dass er nicht auf seinen Lebensstil verzichten will, nur weil du arm wie eine Kirchenmaus bist. In seiner Gesellschaft ist das völlig normal.“

Dank sei Hermine und ihren unendlichen Erklärungen. Um Ministerin zu werden, hatte sie sich lange Zeit mit den Traditionen von Reinblütern auseinander gesetzt und Ron und Harry waren von ihrem Wissen natürlich nicht verschont worden.

„Ich bin aber kein Kerl, der sich aushalten lässt“, entgegnete James barsch.

„Du kannst aber auch nicht Skorpius zwingen, in Armut zu leben, nur weil dein Stolz verletzt ist“ Harry verschränkte die Arme.

„Bitte … das wollte ich nicht“ Skorpius griff James Oberarme. „Bitte streitet nicht.“

„Jetzt sag' mir nicht auch noch, dass du nie mit deinem Vater streitest“ James schnaubte.

„Ich … nein?“ Skorpius sah etwas verloren auf. „Na ja, als ich fünfzehn war, haben wir viel gestritten … aber man kann so etwas doch ausdiskutieren. Und Kompromisse finden.“

James seufzte nur tief. Nein, eigentlich atmete er mehr durch. Nach einem Moment erkannte Harry es als die Atemübung, die James machte, um seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Stolz durchfuhr seine Brust. Draco schien zwar der perfekte Vater zu sein, aber zumindest hatte er nicht alles falsch gemacht.

„Na gut. Ein Kompromiss. Was schlägst du vor?“, fragte James Skorpius, der seine Hände senkte und einen Schritt zurück trat.

„Nun … du deckst das Dach. Und du richtest dein Wohnzimmer ein. Und ich richte den Rest ein und bringe einen Hauself mit.“

„Ich will hier keine Hauselfen“ James verschränkte die Arme. Hinter Skorpius Rücken machte Harry Zeichen, dass er sie gefälligst wieder auseinander nehmen sollte. Nach einem Moment war ihm das Fragezeichen praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber er senkte sie neben seinen Körper.

„Warum denn nicht?“ Skorpius bekam von Harrys stillen Nachrichten nichts mit, zu sehr schien ihn diese Aussage zu beschäftigen. „Was hast du gegen Hauselfen?“

„Ich habe nichts gegen sie, ganz im Gegenteil! Deswegen will ich sie hier ja nicht. Ist dir klar, dass das Sklavenhaltung ist? Meine Tante steht so kurz davor“ - er zeigte einen Spalt zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger - „alle Hauselfen zu befreien. Ich werde nicht damit anfangen, selbst welche zu halten.“

„Aber Hauselfen wollen doch gar nicht befreit werden“ Skorpius Stirn lag in Falten.

„Ach nein? Und weißt du warum? Weil ihre Vorfahren so lange gefoltert worden, bis sie ihren Kindern beibrachten, ihre Sklaverei zu lieben, weil sie sonst alle gestorben wären“ James schüttelte den Kopf. „Elfen waren mal so groß wie Menschen und sehr hübsch. Weißt du, wie viel schwarze Magie man in sie gesteckt hat, damit sie so wurden wie jetzt?“

Skorpius blinzelte nur, bevor er langsam den Kopf einzog und murmelte: „Dann keine Hauselfen.“

„Gut“ James atmete erneut sehr tief durch. „Okay … ich decke das Dach. Darin stimmen wir überein. Du suchst Zauber zum Trocknen der Wände und zum Saubermachen. Und dann renovieren wir hier jeden Raum. Von Hand. Meinetwegen bezahlst du alle Materialien, aber wir machen das selber. Keine Handwerker, keine tolle Magie. Du suchst die Farbe oder die Tapete und den Boden aus, aber wir richten das selber ein.“

Skorpius nickte langsam.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, dann bezahlst du meinetwegen auch die Möbel. Und all den anderen Kram, den wir brauchen. Dafür schraube ich das alles zusammen und trage es, wohin du willst. Aber sollte ich dann schon Geld verdienen, dann bezahlen wir die Sachen zusammen, klar?“

Skorpius nickte noch immer, doch fragte: „Und … und die Hauselfenarbeit?“

„Die teilen wir uns. Mein Vater kocht, ich wasche, du putzt.“

„Mit Putzzauber?“, fragte Skorpius noch etwas kleinlauter.

„Mir egal, solange es sauber ist“ James nickte. „Ist das ein Kompromiss?“

Skorpius nickte schnell und lächelte.

„Gut“ James seufzte tief. Diesmal ein echtes Seufzen. „Kriege ich einen Kuss für den ersten Kompromiss meines Lebens?“

„Den ersten?“ Skorpius Stimme nahm in seinem Entsetzen mädchenhafte Höhe an. Er warf vorsichtig einen Blick über die Schulter, doch Harry nickte nur bedeutend. Grinsend wandte Skorpius sich wieder um und schlang die Arme um James, um ihre Lippen zusammen zu bringen.

Harry lächelte nur voller Stolz und wandte sich diesmal nicht ab. Doch, Skorpius war gut für seinen Sohn. Auch wenn sie ohne Aufsicht sicher innerhalb kürzester Zeit in gegenseitigem Unverständnis aufgehen würden.

Skorpius löste sich von James und fragte fröhlich: „Können wir uns jetzt deine alte Wohnung ansehen?“


	13. Die Familie

Harry arbeitete durch seine Papiere mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Was gab es Schöneres als sein Kind verliebt zu sehen? Und Skorpius war eine wunderbare Wahl. Na gut, die zwei kamen praktisch aus unterschiedlichen Welten und erlebten miteinander einen wahren Kulturschock, aber sie ergänzten sich so wunderbar! James hatte alles, was Skorpius fehlte und anders herum. Es hieß auch, dass sie kaum etwas gemeinsam hatten, aber … nun ja, sie würden bestimmt irgendetwas finden, was sie verband. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren sie beide seit Jahren ineinander verliebt, also musste ja irgendetwas zwischen ihnen sein. Wer war er zu erkennen, was zwei Menschen zusammen brachte und zusammen hielt?

Er merkte auf, als es an seiner offenen Bürotür klopfte. War er so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass dort jemand stand? Vielleicht wurde er wirklich alt. Im Feld würde er sich wohl nicht mehr gut machen. Er winkte Skorpius hinein, der die Tür schloss. Der Junge sprudelte vor Lebensfreude, als hätte er zu viele Drogen auf einmal genommen, aber wer tat das nicht, wenn er frisch verliebt war?

„Ich hätte … eine Anfrage“, begann Skorpius vorsichtig, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Wenn ich James zu irgendetwas überreden soll, kann ich dir bestätigen, dass ich nicht die geringste Chance habe“ Harry lehnte sich interessiert vor. „Bei allem anderen bin ich offenen Ohres.“

„Wegen der Renovierung … James will das Wochenende durcharbeiten. Und dann die Tage, bis sich die Öffentlichkeit vom Schock seiner Kandidatur erholt hat und er öffentlich auftreten muss. Und … ich will ihm helfen. Aber ...“ Er ließ den Rest des Satzes offen und ergänzte ihn mit einer Handbewegung, die alles sagen könnte.

„Aber du musst arbeiten. Außer ich gebe dir frei“, riet Harry.

Skorpius nickte nur.

„Nun, du kannst eine Woche haben“ Ein breites Lächeln schlug sich auf das Gesicht des anderen. „Vergiss nicht, dein Job steht dir jederzeit offen, wenn du meinen Sohn nicht mehr aushältst. Ich weiß, wie oft ich am liebsten wegrennen wollte, als Ginny unser Haus eingerichtet hat. Obwohl, das wäre dann eher James Rolle … tja, wenn du James zu viel wirst, kannst du jederzeit zur Arbeit kommen.“

Skorpius Lächeln war zu einem Schmollen übergegangen. Gerade verschränkte er beleidigt die Arme.

„Mein Sohn ist mir ähnlich“, erklärte Harry nach einem Moment des Schweigens, „er sagt nichts und nickt alles ab. Wenn er einen Einwand hat, dann nur, weil er wirklich einen dringenden Wunsch hat. Ginny hat versucht, all meine Wünsche abzublocken. Sie nahm es mir sehr übel, dass ich daraufhin stur und bockig wurde. James ist da ähnlich. Kompromisse und das Besprechen oder überhaupt das Ansprechen von Problemen … das fällt ihm noch sehr viel schwerer als mir. Und wie du gestern gemerkt hast, ihr lebt in zwei ganz unterschiedlichen Welten.“

„Oh ja“ Skorpius löste die Arme und lehnte sich wieder vor. „Ich … ich weiß gar nicht … seine Wohnung … das war schockierend! Mein Badezimmer ist größer als seine gesamte Wohnung“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er es immer noch nicht glauben, was er gestern Abend gesehen hatte.

„Das ist eine ganz normale Wohnung für einen alleinstehenden jungen Mann“ Vielleicht etwas klein, aber zumindest war es eine eigene Wohnung und nicht nur ein WG-Zimmer. „Ich gebe zu, normalerweise haben Menschen mehr Möbel und leben nicht aus Kisten, aber Ordnung war noch nie eine von James Stärken.“

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, in so etwas zu leben“ Skorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein paar Tage vielleicht, so als Erfahrung … aber nicht mehr“ Er errötete etwas und sprach leiser. „Auch wenn die Nacht angenehm war.“

„So viel will ich gar nicht wissen“ Harry hob beide Hände und lehnte sich zurück.

„Wir haben ganz eng geschlafen, weil es so kalt war“ Skorpius schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören, er sah einfach verträumt den Tisch an. „Und beim Duschen konnte ich durch das offene Fenster auf die Straße gucken. Und James hat mir all diese Muggelsachen gezeigt. Ich will auch einen Thos-thar“ Er gab sich schreckliche Mühe, das Wort richtig zu betonen. „Ich habe noch nie vorher Mahsch-melloh-Creme gegessen.“

„Die lebt noch?“ Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Die hat Ginny aus einer Laune heraus bei ihrem letzten Übersee-Meeting gekauft. James war der einzige, der das Zeug runter bringen konnte.“

„Muggel erfinden unglaublich interessante Dinge“ Skorpius wirkte begeistert bei der Erinnerung. Seine Augen leuchteten wie die eines kleinen Kindes, das den Weihnachtsmann gesehen hatte. „Das ist toll an seiner Wohnung. Sie ist voller interessanter Dinge.“

„Er wird sicher alles auch mit in das Haus nehmen wollen. Du wirst noch ausreichend Zeit haben, dich mit Muggeltechnologie anzufreunden. Was macht James eigentlich gerade?“ Gemessen daran, dass er sein Taxi verkauft und damit keine Arbeit hatte. Ob er wohl weiter Bücher wälzte?

„Ich habe ihm etwas Geld da gelassen. Das tauscht er gerade um und kauft Ziegel. Er meinte, wenn er gut ist, ist er fertig, bis ich Feierabend habe“ Skorpius lächelte, erneut ein völlig verliebter Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen. Was er sagte, klang, als wäre James ein absolutes Genie, da er Dächer decken konnte. Andererseits, James hatte bei seinen unzähligen Jobs schon einiges gelernt, Harry hatte keine Ahnung vom Dächerdecken.

„Was hast du für Fälle? Was muss nächster Woche nachgegangen werden? Kann dein Partner das übernehmen oder gibt es etwas Dringendes?“ Harry lehnte sich wieder vor. Ehrlich gesagt brannte es ihm unter den Nägeln, mal wieder Auror im Außendienst zu sein. Wenn er Skorpius einen Fall abschwatzen konnte, umso besser.

Zum Glück war Skorpius recht gut und detailgenau in der Übergabe von Fällen.

 

„Harry, hast du schon gehört?“ Ginny stürzte vor Erstaunen im Gesicht in die Küche, wo Harry gerade Zeitung las. „James kommt!“

„Wie?“ Er blinzelte verwirrt und senkte das Papier.

„Na, zum Kaffeetrinken! Mama hat gefloht. Er kommt heute Nachmittag!“ Sie klang aufgeregt wie ein junges Mädchen. Noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, drehte sie sich Richtung Flur und legte die Hände an ihre Wangen. „Was soll ich anziehen?“

Die Frage ließ Harry dann doch verwirrt blinzeln und fragen: „Anziehen?“

„Ja, ich muss doch hübsch sein. Bis auf das Treffen vor ein paar Monaten haben wir uns doch seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Ihm fällt doch am ehesten auf, wie alt ich geworden bin!“ Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und spannte die Schultern an. „Mama will sicher draußen Kaffee trinken. Das Licht! Ich werde eine besser doppelte Lage Make-up auflegen.“

„Ginny?“ Er stand langsam auf und folgte ihr auf den Flur, wo sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete.

„Was meinst du, soll ich lieber die Augen betonen oder die Lippen?“ Sie zog ihre Augenwinkel nach hinten. „Ich habe schrecklich viele Falten bekommen. Denkst du, ich sollte mich liften lassen?“

„Ginny … er ist dein Sohn, nicht deine Affäre“ Er blinzelte verwirrt.

„Umso wichtiger!“ Sie warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Die Mutter ist die wichtigste Person im Leben eines Mannes. Ich sollte mein Bestes geben, dass er auf mich stolz sein kann. Niemand soll sagen, ich würde nicht auf mich achten.“

„Ja … aber … okay“ Er blinzelte einfach nur. „Das blaue Kleid steht dir wunderbar.“

„Ach, Harry“ Sie machte eine ablehnende Handbewegung, als wäre er eine Fliege, die es zu vertreiben galt. „Das Wichtige ist, dass nicht auffällt, dass ich mich hübsch gemacht habe. Es muss natürlich wirken. Als wäre ich jeden Tag eine Schönheit.“

„Du bist jeden Tag eine Schönheit.“

„Harry“ Sie seufzte, sah ihn mitleidig an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich liebe es, dass du wie immer nichts verstehst.“

„Hm“ War es jetzt auch falsch, dass er ihr Komplimente machte? Er fand sie hübsch. Die meisten Frauen in ihrem Alter gingen bereits in die Breite. „Soll ich auch irgendetwas Besonderes tun?“ Besser vorher fragen als nachher fürchten.

„Nun … sei einfach du selbst“ Sie klopfte ihm sanft auf die Schulter. „Ich werde eine Gurkenmaske auflegen und mein Haar aufwickeln.“

Harry nickte einfach nur und sah ihr hinterher. Nun … zumindest war sie gut gelaunt. Mit einem Schulterzucken ging er zurück in die Küche und schlug die Zeitung wieder auf.

 

Die Stimmung im Fuchsbau war mit einem Wort beschreibbar: Aufregung.

Molly hatte mehr gebacken als je eine Familie essen konnte, selbst eine so große wie die Weasleys. Absolut jeder war da, obwohl normalerweise immer irgendjemand fehlte. Männer wie Frauen standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und warfen hin und wieder bedeutungslose Gesprächsfetzen ein, obwohl sie alle andauernd verhalten zum Kamin sahen und somit kaum beim Thema waren. Nur die Jüngsten – Bill und Fleurs zwei Enkelkinder sowie der Sohn von Teddy und Victoire – tollten sorgenfrei im Garten. Und die kleine Catherine schlief auf Victoires Arm.

Harry hatte sich vorsorglich einen der Sessel in der Nähe des Kamins geschnappt und bisher hatte ihm keiner seinen Platz streitig machen wollen. Den anderen hatte natürlich Arthur, während Hermine, Angelina und Ginny das Sofa besetzten. Hermine konnte bei den endlosen Quidditchdiskussionen der beiden nicht mithalten, aber sie hatte schon durch Harry und Ron gelernt, das Thema völlig auszublenden.

Audrey sprach gerade Fleur lautstark auf ihre neue Frisur an, als der Kamin aufflammte und James hervor trat.

„Ist es mein Enkel?“, rief Molly aus der Küche.

Wer sonst? Harry verdrehte die Augen und stand auf, um seinen Jungen zu begrüßen. Und vor allem, um dieses unheimliche Schweigen zu brechen, das nur von geflüsterten „Er ist da!“ unterbrochen wurde.

Er hatte James kaum losgelassen, da drückte Molly ihn zur Seite und versuchte James in ihre Arme zu schließen. Nur musste sie feststellen, dass James in den letzten acht Jahren noch mal ein gutes Stück in die Höhe und Breite zugelegt hatte.

„Meine Güte, aus dir ist ein echter Mann geworden“ Sie griff seine Oberarme und sah hoch. „Und Muskeln hast du! Trainierst du?“

„Ja“ Er grinste einfach nur.

Sie drückte einen Finger in seine Brust und sagte mit Bewunderung in der Stimme: „Dir müssen die Frauen zu Füßen liegen. Hast du eine Freundin?“

Harry sog scharf die Luft ein. Mit der Komplikation hatte er nicht gerechnet. Was fragte sie denn plötzlich nach einer Freundin? Würde James die Wahrheit sagen?

„Es ... gibt da jemanden. Ist was Neues“ Das liebestolle Lächeln schlug sich trotzdem auf seine Züge. Der Kerl war völlig vernarrt. Und hatte anscheinend vorher darüber nachgedacht, wie er auf Fragen antworten würde.

„Du musst mir alles erzählen!“ Nicht, dass man jemanden wie Molly so von Nachfragen abhalten könnte.

„Wenn das ein bisschen sicherer ist, okay? Das ist noch nicht ganz das Stadium, wo man sich gegenseitig der Familie vorstellt“ Hatte das erste noch unsicher geklungen, war das überzeugend. Ein überzeugendes, aber äußerst diplomatisches Nein.

„Ich bin doch nur neugierig“ Sie seufzte resigniert. „Aber daraus werden Kinder kommen, oder? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie viel du schon weißt, aber ich habe bereits vier Urenkel!“

„Dad hat mich auf dem neuesten Stand gehalten“ James sah sich um. „Gratulation zur Hochzeit und zu den Kindern, Victoire. Was ist eigentlich mit dir, Onkel Charlie?“

„Mein Leben gehört meinen Drachen“ Dieser trat vor und schlug James mit einer Hand auf die Schulter – seine normale Begrüßung, die normalerweise alle zum Schwanken brachte. Nicht so James. „Und warum bist du plötzlich kein Single mehr? Du warst immer meine beste Ausrede. Jetzt wird meine Mutter mir wieder in den Ohren liegen, dass ich auch heiraten muss.“

„Ich hatte nie etwas gegen Beziehungen. Ich war nur zu gemein, als dass sich jemand auf mich eingelassen hätte“ James begrüßte ihn mit derselben Geste zurück. Die zwei wirkten wie alte Saufkumpanen. „Mit den Manieren kamen auch die Verehrer wieder.“

„Nur die Arroganz ist dieselbe“, flüsterte Albus, sodass nur Harry ihn hören konnte.

„Es sind diplomatische Formulierungen. Du weißt, wie wichtig das hier für ihn ist“, mahnte dieser seinen Sohn.

Albus seufzte nur.

„Das glaube ich zwar erst, wenn du heute keinen beleidigst, aber willkommen zurück“, grüßte Teddy James währenddessen. Die ersten paar Jahrgänge waren die beiden gute Freunde gewesen, bevor James sich auch von ihm zurückgezogen hatte.

„Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, ich werde jeder meiner Tanten ein Kompliment zu ihrer Frisur machen, egal, was ich wirklich denke“, erwiderte James nur und brachte damit den Großteil der Anwesenden zum Lachen.

Nur Fleur hob die Nase. Kein Wunder, über ihre Haare hatte James sich immer beschwert. Harry lächelte still in sich hinein, da er nun endlich wusste, warum dem so war. Fleur hatte genau denselben Farbton wie Skorpius.

Hermine wie auch Harry seufzten erleichtert, dass das anscheinend das Eis gebrochen hatte. Nach und nach begrüßten alle ihr früheres schwarzes Schaf und James gab wirklich absolut jeder seiner zahlreichen Tanten ein Kompliment zu ihrer Frisur. Mit Ausnahme von Hermine, die ihm direkt ankündigte, dass sie ihn treten würde, wenn er etwas zu ihren Haaren sagte. Für diese schroffe Ansage sah sie ernsthaft zufrieden aus, als er ihr sagte, dass der Ton ihrer Robe wunderbar zu ihren Augen passte.

Was auch immer Skorpius und Hermine mit seinem Sohn angestellt hatten, sie schienen ihm wirklich ein Grundmaß an Manieren beigebracht zu haben. Harry hatte das Gefühl, bald könnte er bei ihm in Lehre gehen.

Noch bevor jemand James etwas Verfängliches fragen konnte, rief Molly zum Essen. Zwei ihrer Schwiegertöchter halfen ihr beim Auftragen und Hermine und Harry nahmen mit einem Nicken des Einverständnisses James in ihre Mitte an den Tisch.

 

Es dauerte bis zum Nachtisch, bis aus den Fragen, was James in den letzten acht Jahren gemacht hatte – und was hatte der Junge alles für Geschichten! – Fragen wurden, was er gerade machte. Hermine und er warfen sich einen Blick zu, bevor sie ihr Glas hob und mit ihrem Löffel dagegen schlug, bis sich alle ihr zuwandten.

„Danke schön“ Sie sah sich einmal um, dass wirklich jeder zuhörte. „James und ich haben etwas Großes zu erzählen.“

Spätestens das weckte auch noch den letzten Geist. Selbst die Kleinen merkten, dass dies gerade der Moment war, um still zu sein.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, trete ich zur nächsten Wahl an“ Alle nickten in völliger Klarheit, welche Wahl gemeint war. Mit dem amtierenden Minister am Tisch war das nicht unbedingt ein seltenes Thema. „Und ihr wisst alle, wen wir nicht als unseren Minister sehen wollen“ Erneutes Nicken, diesmal mit Enthusiasmus. „Leider sind die derzeitigen Aussichten nicht allzu gut. James und ich haben uns in den letzten Wochen mehrmals darüber unterhalten.“

Einige lehnten sich langsam vor. Das Schweigen füllte sich mit Spannung. Percy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, anscheinend wenig begeistert, dass mit ihm nichts abgesprochen worden war.

„Und demnach kann ich hiermit mit Begeisterung und Dankbarkeit verkünden, dass James ebenfalls zur Wahl antreten wird.“

„Was?“, zischten mehrere gleichzeitig. Einige Münder öffneten sich überrascht. Ginny hob eine Hand zu ihrem Mund und sah Harry mit stark geweiteten Lidern an. Charlie klatschte mit einem entspannten Lächeln und die Kleinen nahmen es als Anlass, ebenfalls zu klatschen.

„Was soll das denn werden?“, fragte Percy erbost.

„Ein Versuch, das Ruder noch rumzureißen“ Hermine lehnte sich enthusiastisch vor. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Harry gar nicht gewusst, dass sie die Idee wirklich aus tiefsten Herzen gut fand. „Du weißt, warum die Leute mich nicht wählen. Meine Kompetenz ist nicht das Problem, aber meine Ideen sind für viele zu weit von dem entfernt, was sie wünschen. Malfoy vertritt weit populärere Ansichten als ich. James allerdings ist noch ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Mit meiner Unterstützung, einer volksfreundlichen Agenda und unserer Familie als Hintergrund hat er eine realistische Chance.“

„Du hast noch vier Monate“, argumentierte Percy, „du kannst deine eigene Agenda ändern.“

„Jeder weiß, das wäre Betrug. Jeder weiß, was ich denke. Mir wird keiner glauben, wenn ich plötzlich vorschlage, die Kapitalsteuer zu senken.“

„Aber keiner kennt James!“ Percy schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war acht Jahre praktisch verschwunden. Niemand wählt jemanden, dessen Namen sie nicht kennen.“

„Und wer in diesem Land kennt den Namen Potter nicht?“, hielt sie dagegen.

„Das nenne ich Betrug“ Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. „Du kannst ihn doch nicht nur deswegen wählen lassen, weil er Potter heißt.“

„Ich lasse nicht, die Wähler wählen selber. Und sie wählen, wem sie vertrauen können. Malfoy mag seit fast drei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr aktiver Todesser sein, aber das wurde nicht vergessen. James mag den meisten als Eigenbrödler bekannt sein, aber er ist immer noch Harrys Sohn. Wir müssen nur die Werbetrommel heftig drehen, dann können wir Malfoy ausstechen.“

„Und was genau weiß dieser Jungspund darüber, Minister zu sein? Oder überhaupt über die Zaubererwelt? Entschuldige, James, aber das Wichtigste in diesem Beruf ist es, Leute zu kennen. Du musst mit der kompletten Zaubererwelt befreundet sein.“

„Warum bist du dann Minister?“, fragte Ron mit einem bauchtiefen Lachen.

Harry schaffte es nicht, das Grinsen unterdrückt zu halten, sodass er eine Hand vor seine Lippen hob. Er hasste es, wenn sich Rons schroffe Art gegen ihn wendete, aber gegen andere sah er sie gern arbeiten.

James sah nur zu Hermine, die eine diplomatischere Antwort formulieren konnte: „Die letzten Jahre gab es eine Wahl zwischen dir, der … etwas steif ist, und Malfoy, der zwar charmant ist, aber eine schier gruselige Vorgeschichte hat, und schließlich mir, die zu kontrovers für die meisten Menschen ist. Schon seit Jahren ist niemand angetreten, der gemocht wurde. Scrimgeour war ebenfalls unbeliebt. James ist jetzt nicht gerade jedem persönlich bekannt, aber jeder wird sich erst einmal auf die Alternative stürzen wollen. Ganz ehrlich, die Wahl zwischen uns dreien war stets nur eine Wahl des kleinsten Übels für die meisten Zauberer.“

„Also willst du jemand ins Rennen werfen, der absolut keine Ahnung hat, aber alle Sympathien gewinnen kann. Das ist eine Marionettenwahl, Schwägerin.“

„Richtig“ Hermine nickte ohne auch nur einen Funken von Schuldgefühl. „Die Rolle des Minister ist zu lächeln und Reden zu halten. Die richtige Arbeit machen die einzelnen Ministerien und der Minister behält nur die Übersicht darüber. Jemanden ohne Agenda zu haben ist zumindest intern eine angenehme Fortführung deiner eigenen Arbeit, Percy. Du hast auch nie versucht, uns irgendwelche Änderungen aufzudrücken. Malfoy hingegen würde unsere ganze Arbeit sabotieren.“

Percy seufzte, doch nickte langsam.

„Aber man kann doch keine Wahl damit machen zu versprechen, dass man nichts machen wird“, warf Molly etwas verwirrt ein.

„Nach außen verpacken wir das natürlich in hübsche Worte. James hatte da ehrlich gesagt viele gute Ideen“ - Harry sah überrascht auf - „Sein Wahlprogramm sieht eine evidenzbasierte Regierung vor, die nicht dringliche Gesetze erst einmal wissenschaftlich untersuchen lassen wird, um die möglichen Folgen und Komplikationen besser abschätzen zu können. Somit können fehlgeleitete Gesetzgebungen wie das Personenstandsgesetz von vorletztem Jahr und das Registrierungsgesetz von vor fünf Jahren vermieden werden. Es soll weiterhin eine Beteiligungsabteilung eingerichtet werden, wo jeder Bürger Petitionen für Gesetzesänderungen einreichen kann. Zur aktuellen Traditionsdiskussion will er sich so positionieren, dass sowohl Bluttraditionen als auch Muggelwissenschaften zum Bestandteil des Lehrplans werden. Und-“

„Sollte ich das nicht erzählen, Tante Hermine?“, fragte James leise.

„Oh, ja, natürlich“ Sie errötete – welch seltenes Ereignis! – und wies mit einer Hand auf James. „Er sollte sein Programm vielleicht selbst vortragen.“

„Nicht nur das, ich würde gerne wissen, was ihr alle von unseren Plänen haltet“ James ließ seinen Blick über die versammelte Familie schweifen. „Mein größtes Manko ist, dass ich den meisten unbekannt bin. Ich werde euer aller Unterstützung brauchen, wenn wir das hier durchziehen. Daher würde ich alle Sorgen, Wünsche und Fragen gerne jetzt durchsprechen.“

Harry riss sich zusammen, um nicht völlig verblüfft den Kopf zu schütteln. Das hier hatte all die Jahre in seinem Sohn gesteckt? Und urplötzlich kehrte er das alles hervor, nachdem er die ganze Zeit wie ein … nun, Flegel war vielleicht das netteste Worte, gelebt hatte.

„Ich bin vollkommen dafür“, rief Ginny sofort von neben Harry, „ich unterstütze dich mit ganzem Herzen, Schatz.“

„Danke, Mama“ James lächelte ihr kurz zu, bevor er wieder zu den anderen sah.

„Eest er niecht zu jung?“, fragte Fleur, „ien Frankreich, er muss dreißieg sein für Minister.“

„In England gilt ein Alter von fünfundzwanzig“ Hermine nickte ihr zu.

„Hast du in den acht Jahren irgendeinen Job gehabt, wo es darum ging, diplomatisch zu sein?“, fragte Bill, während er sich vorlehnte.

„Hm … als Türsteher Betrunkene dazu zu bringen, mir nicht den Kopf einzuschlagen, verlangte eine Menge Diplomatie“ Es ließ Bill grinsen, aber Percy den Kopf schütteln. „Albus und ich haben uns ausgesprochen. Zählt das?“

Zumindest ließ es alle freudig überrascht lächeln und zu Albus sehen. Dieser allerdings saß mit verschränkten Armen und schmollender Schnute am Ende des Tisches und murmelte nur: „Ich finde trotzdem, du solltest erstmal im Ministerium arbeiten, bevor du Minister wirst.“

„Falls ich nicht weiter weiß, gibt es hier eine Menge Leute, die ich fragen kann“ James sandte ihm ein Lächeln. „Mein Herr Bruder überlegt übrigens, mein Sekretär zu werden, wenn ich wirklich gewählt werde.“

„Ich glaub' immer noch nicht, dass irgendwer dich wählt!“

Harry seufzte nur. Musste dieser ewige Streit jetzt damit weitergehen, dass nicht James wegen Skorpius zickte sondern Albus wegen des Ministerpostens?

„Wenn du so gern Minister werden willst, hättest du das auch mit Tante Hermine besprechen können, bevor wir beide auf die Idee kamen.“

Albus murmelte nur etwas in den Kragen seines Pullovers, während Hermine zu James nickte und sagte: „Er hat mich kurz angesprochen. Aber er ist noch keine fünfundzwanzig.“

„Du kannst dann in vier Jahren kandidieren und allen Bockmist, den ich angestellt habe, wieder rückgängig machen“ Albus verdrehte nur die Augen – je erwachsener James schien, desto kindlicher wurde sein Bruder. „Nicht, dass ich Bockmist anstellen würde, wenn du mir sowieso den ganzen Tag in den Ohren liegst.“

„Und warum möchtest du Minister werden, Schatz?“ Molly lächelte ihren Enkel an. „Nur weil Hermine sich das wünscht?“

„Äh ...“ James sah zu Hermine, die nur seufzte und mit den Schultern zuckte. Nach einem Moment richtete sich der Blick auf Harry, der nur panisch die Lider weitete. Woher sollte er den wissen, was das Beste war, um auf diese Frage zu reagieren? „Nun … die Person, mit der ich zusammen bin … hat sich das gewünscht.“

„Romantiesch“, entschied Fleur mit einem tiefen, weiblichen Seufzen.

„Sie ist doch nicht auf Geld und Ansehen aus“, erwiderte Arthur mit dem Entsetzen seiner bodenständigen Art.

„Nein, nein … es ist etwas kompliziert. Könnten wir den Teil der Geschichte dahin verlegen, wenn ich euch einander vorstelle? Bitte?“ James sah Molly beschwörend an. Das Wort der Matronin galt noch immer für alle.

„Aber natürlich, Schatz. Gut Ding will Weile haben.“

Percy schnaubte nur, aber nickte ob des vernichtenden Blickes seiner Mutter und fragte stattdessen: „Gibt es irgendwelche dunklen Schatten in deiner Geschichte? Strafanzeigen oder Gefängnisaufenthalte in der Muggelwelt? Laufende Gerichtsverfahren? Sonstige Anzeigen?“

„Ähm … seit ich ausgezogen bin, nicht mehr. Vorher wisst ihr ja.“

Ein allgemeines Seufzen und resigniertes Kopfnicken machte die Runde. James hatte sich besonders mit sechzehn in den Ferien fast wöchentlich über Nacht in eine Zelle einer Polizeistation gebracht.

„Du hast eine denkbar schlechte Vorgeschichte“ Percy schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich habe die letzten acht Jahre damit verbracht, mich zu ändern.“

„Und es ist ihm wahrlich gelungen“, warf Harry ein und legte eine Hand auf James Schulter.

„Hat er sich genug geändert, Albus?“, wandte sich Ron an Harrys jüngeren Sohn.

„Ja, ja“, murmelte dieser nur mit noch immer verschränkten Armen und abgewandten Blick.

„Deine Begeisterung klingt ja umwerfend“, neckte Charlie ihn, „früher wirkte es ja immer so, als würde er nur auf dir rumhacken, aber anscheinend kannst du ja bestens zurückhauen.“

„Nein“ James sprach, bevor Albus auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte. „Ich habe mich grässlich verhalten und keiner von euch, auch nicht Albus, hat mir je Anlass dazu gegeben. Ich hatte eigentlich nie etwas Echtes an ihm auszusetzen, genau so wie ich nie etwas gegen Tante Fleurs Haare hatte. Ich habe in meiner Wut einfach nur um mich geschlagen und es hat euch getroffen. Das tut mir Leid.“

„Warum warst du denn so wütend?“, fragte Angelina, die sich sonst kaum in Familientreffen äußerte.

„Tja … eine Menge hing mit den Erwartungen an den Namen Potter zusammen. Wie Lehrer sich verhalten haben, wie Mitschüler sich verhalten haben … aber auch, was ich von mir selbst erwartet habe. Das war natürlich jenseits jeder Realität und das alles hat mich einsam und verbittert zurückgelassen“ James seufzte tief. „Unter dem Strich steht, dass ich mich selbst gehasst habe, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, alle zu enttäuschen. Aber das habe ich statt an mir selbst an anderen ausgelassen.“

Harry, der seine Hand auf James Schulter belassen hatte, drückte kurz mit dieser zu und lächelte, als James seinen Blick zu ihm wandte. Der Jüngere legte nur seine Hand auf die seines Vaters. Stolz schwoll in Harrys Brust.

Auf den Gesichtern der anderen sah er ein verständnisvolles Lächeln oder zumindest ein kurzes Nicken. Tja, Ende gut, alles gut. Oder zumindest strahlte die Zukunft nun vor Möglichkeiten.


	14. Minister für Magie

„Das ist Verbrüderung mit dem Feind!“

„Ach, Ron, jetzt sei doch nicht so melodramatisch“ Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Skorpius ist nicht sein Großvater.“

„Er ist die Inkarnation des Bösen!“, hielt ihr Ehemann dagegen, „was bitte soll an ihm denn anders sein? Ich sehe ihn jeden Tag, ich weiß wie er ist. Der Junge ist eingebildet, selbstüberzogen und engstirnig.“

„Und seit dreizehn Jahren Albus bester Freund“ Sie stemmte die Arme in ihre Seiten. Normalerweise das Zeichen für Ron, jetzt definitiv zurückzurudern.

„Er sucht sich ja auch höchst fragwürdige Charaktere aus.“

Punkt für Ron. Auch wenn Harry in diesem Fall lieber auf der Seite seines Sohnes wäre. Zum Glück war es ja Hermine, die für ihn argumentierte und nicht Harry, der im Kreuzfeuer von Rons Fragen und Vorwürfen zu stehen hatte.

„Ronald Weasley, ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du das gerade gesagt hast“ Oh je. Bloß in Deckung, um nicht in Hermines Sperrfeuer zu gelangen. „Nur, weil du dich nicht in der Lage siehst, deinen Horizont zu erweitern, heißt das nicht, dass andere Leute das auch nicht können. Albus hat ein großes Herz, das sich auch ungewöhnlichen Menschen gegenüber öffnet und er hat gute und feste Bindungen mit diesen Menschen. Wären mehr Leute wie er, müssten wir gar nicht über Rassen- und Blutfragen reden sondern hätten einen regen Austausch zwischen verschiedenen Kulturen.“

Amen. James Blick suchte seinen und fragte still irgendetwas zwischen „Ist das normal so?“ bis „Haben die zwei Eheprobleme?“, was Harry eine beruhigende Hand auf dessen Schulter legen ließ. Es war zwar nicht normal, aber es war auch nicht so weit weg vom Normalen. An manchen Tagen fragten er sich, wie Hermine es mit Ron aushielt. An allen anderen fragte er eher, wie Ron es mit Hermine aushielt. Insgesamt hielt es aber irgendwie mit den beiden.

„Skorpius ist sehr nett“, warf Albus etwas kleinsilbig ein, „zu … ausgewählten Menschen.“

„Heißt, er ist eine kleine Königin wie sein Vater damals?“, fragte George, wobei er sich allerdings an James wandte.

„Err … ich weiß nicht. Für mich ist er wundervoll“ Ein schier liebestrunkenes Grinsen legte sich auf James Lippen.

„Du siehst nach einer Überdosis Liebestrank aus“, warf Angelina ein, wenn auch mit scherzhafter Stimme.

„Wenn, dann haben sie den beide genommen“, meldete sich auch Harry mal zu Wort, „Skorpius sieht genau so aus, wenn man ihn nach James fragt.“

„Denkt hier auch irgendwer über die politischen Konsequenzen dieser … Affäre nach?“, fragte Percy mit einer Stimme, die verriet, dass er den Kopfschmerzen nicht nur nahe war sondern von ihnen fast in die Knie gezwungen wurde.

„Sofortige Forderungen nach James Abwahl, Betrugsvorwürfe, Fragen nach James wahrer politischer Zugehörigkeit, wusste Harry davon, hat Harry seinen Sohn gedeckt, ist es alles ein Plan von Lucius Malfoy, Familiendrama, Nepotismus, wer schmiert wen, was war wirklich zwischen Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy“ - bei dem Teil Hermines Sermons sprühte Harry den gerade getrunkenen Kaffee über den Tisch - „Scorpius Malfoy enterbt, Malfoy gegen Malfoy, Kampf der Giganten, der neue dunkle Lord – das Ende einer Liebesgeschichte, rettet die Ehe, Vereinigung zur Aufrechterhaltung der Moral, die Leiden des Harry Potter von Rita Kimmkorn – exklusive Erstauflage, Ginny Potter – betrogen für fünfundzwanzig Jahre, Draco Malfoy im Exklusivinterview, die ersten Schritte des jungen Ministers im Chaos der elterlichen Affären-“

„Du meinst wirklich, dass sich über James und Skorpius niemand aufregen wird, weil die eventuelle Liebesgeschichte zwischen Draco Malfoy und mir spannender ist?“ Auf Harrys Gesicht lag ein leidlicher Ausdruck. „Ich bin nicht anders als die meisten Eltern, ich möchte gerne Schmerz von meinen Kindern weghalten, aber so?“

„Du könntest die Gerüchte sogar anstacheln“ Ein schelmisches Lächeln lag auf Hermines Lippen.

„Wie kompliziert ...“, murmelte Arthur nur.

„Ihr könnt natürlich auch meinem Plan einer strukturierten Informationsausgabe zustimmen, sodass wir den Pressekrieg minimal halten“ Hermine nickte wissend. „Ich habe meiner guten Freundin Rita schon ein paar Bröckchen gegenüber fallen lassen und sie hat sich zu voller Kooperation bereit erklärt. Ihr müsst wissen, ihre Karriere hat in den letzten Monaten ein bisschen gelitten. Und ich habe ihr umwerfende Story angeboten, die sie retten wird, natürlich geknüpft an ein paar Bedingungen ...“

„Und du meinst, sie hält sich dran?“ Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Taten sind beweisend. Der letzten Erpressung hat sie sich auch gebeugt“ Hermines Lächeln enthielt etwas schon fast Böses.

„Du regulierst die Presse? Wie lange schon? Und seit wann weißt du dieses … dieses-“ Percy gestikulierte wild in James Richtung.

„Ich erpresse Kimmkorn seit der vierten Klasse“ Hermines Ton war vollkommen nüchtern. „Immer mal wieder, wenn es nötig ist. Und von James und Skorpius weiß ich jetzt seit fast vier Monaten. Und um deine noch nicht aufgesprochene Frage zu beantworten, ja, ich respektiere die Pressefreiheit. Das ist kein Grund, Informationen nicht kontrolliert an ausgewählte Personen zu geben und die Artikel zur Korrektur zu lesen, bevor sie veröffentlicht werden. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, einzuschränken, was preisgegeben wird. Mich interessiert, wie es preisgegeben wird.“

„Wie lange seid ihr denn schon zusammen, Schatz?“, fragte Molly ihren Enkel.

„Ähm... seit … etwas mehr als drei Monaten“ Ein Lächeln legte sich auf James Lippen. „Aber wir sind schon ewig ineinander verliebt.“

„Wie lange ist denn ewig?“ Die alte Dame lächelte mütterlich.

„Seit … elf Jahren? Fast zwölf“ James Blick wandte sich ab und das Lächeln verschwand. „Aber … wir hatten beide Angst und wir wollten unsere Familien nicht enttäuschen und … es ist doof gelaufen.“

„James“ Mollys Gesicht verzog sich in Sorge. „Hattest du Angst, wir akzeptieren nicht, dass du Jungen magst?“

„Natürlich nicht. Du willst mir immer noch eine Frau andrehen und ich bin über fünfzig“, meinte Charlie, den es eher zufällig zu dieser Familienzusammenkunft getrieben hatte. Einer der Drachen wurde für ein Event in der Nähe gebraucht und er hatte seine Schicht getauscht, als er hörte, es würde interessant werden.

„Ach, du bist schwul?“ Harry merkte überrascht auf.

„Ist dir das bis heute noch nicht aufgefallen?“, schimpfte Ginny sofort und kniff ihn in die Seite, „und hör endlich auf mit dem Kuchen, du hattest schon zwei Stücke.“

„Es sind kleine Stücke“, verteidigte Harry sich kläglich, „und woran soll man das denn bitte merken?“

„An der Drachenzahnkette, den Ohrringen, den wechselnden, gutaussehenden, jungen Männer auf allen möglichen größeren Veranstaltungen und Mutters verzweifelten Versuchen, ihn zu überzeugen, endlich zu heiraten“ Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„Endlich eine Frau zu finden. Ich glaube, von Heirat mit einem Kerl haben wir noch nie gesprochen“ Ein Schütteln durchfuhr Charlie. „Bah, Bindung ...“

„Wenn ich Skorpius heiraten könnte, würde ich es tun“, warf James mit einem herausfordernden Blick zu Charlie ein.

„Du klingt mir zu hetero, Neffe“ Charlie streckte die Zunge raus. „Als nächstes diskutieren wir hier über Leihmutterschaften und Adoptionsrechte.“

„Oh, wollt ihr Kinder?“ Mollys Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ja“ James lächelte ihr zu.

„Bah, ich wusste es“ Charlie schüttelte sich. „Wenn ihr jetzt über Babys redet, gehe ich.“

„Könnten wir nochmal zum Thema der Ministerwahl zurückkehren?“ Percy tippte bereits mit einem Finger auf die Tischplatte. „Wann hattet ihr denn vor, was für Informationen rauszugeben?“

„Vor der Wahl belassen wir es bei Andeutungen. Dass da jemand ist, dass James sich nicht weiter dazu äußern wird, dass die Beziehung seine Politik nicht beeinflussen wird. Also weiterhin dasselbe, was wir seit drei Monaten tun. Skorpius wird auch in Zukunft nicht an James Seite an offiziellen Veranstaltungen teilnehmen. Wenn sich der Rubel um die Wahl gelegt hat, wird Rita Kimmkorn zufällig herausfinden, mit wem James zusammen ist. Dann kommt der skandalöse Monat und danach sehen wir weiter.“

„Und warum ward ihr nicht von Anfang an ehrlich? Die Wahl mit Lügen zu gewinnen missfällt mir, auch wenn ich eingestehen muss, dass dein Plan, deine Kandidatur mit James zu ersetzen, gut zu funktionieren scheint“ Percy klang nicht glücklich, das zu sagen.

„Mit kontrollierten Informationen“ Hermine klang nur einen Hauch genervt. „Und der Grund für diese Geheimhaltung ist, dass Skorpius sehr realistische Ängste vor der Reaktion seines Großvaters hat. Denn Lucius Malfoy weiß weder, dass sein Enkel auf Männer steht, noch dass er mit dem Sohn seines Erzfeindes zusammen ist.“

„Oh, ein Skandal“ Charlie grinste. „Wollt ihr den alten Malfoy mit einem Herzinfarkt ins Grab bringen? Erst sein Ministerposten, dann sein Enkel und sein Ansehen … ihr spielt dem alten Knochen ganz schön böse mit.“

„Nicht, dass das etwas Schlechtes wäre ...“, murmelte Harry nur und legte einen Arm um Ginny.

„Hey, weiß das Frettchen davon?“ Ron grinste.

„Leider ja. Ich wollte es ihm bei Albus Hochzeit ins Gesicht schmieren, aber der Kerl ist leider nicht nur erwachsen sondern auch ein verdammt guter Vater“ Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie bitte? Dad, ich dachte, ihr habt euch da verstanden!“ Albus Lider weiteten sich in Entsetzen.

„Ja … nachdem er mir eine Moralpredigt gehalten hat, wie ich Skorpius und dir durch mein Verhalten hätte schaden können, dass ich ein unsensibler Idiot und ein schlechter Vater bin“ Harry schnaubte. „Eingebildeter Schnösel.“

„Zu mir ist Draco eigentlich nett“, warf James ein.

„Er nennt ihn Draco!“ Rons Gesicht verlor seine Farbe. „Und das ist keine Verbrüderung mit dem Feind?“

„Ron, nicht jeder mit dem Namen Malfoy ist automatisch böse“ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Über Lucius müssen wir nicht reden, aber Skorpius ist ein netter Junge. Was die mittlere Generation angeht, mit dem musst du ja nicht reden.“

„Aber Harry“ Ron sah zu ihm. „Kumpel, wenn die heiraten, bist du mit Malfoy verschwägert … darf ich dem bei der Hochzeit ein Frettchen schenken?“

„Ron!“ Hermines Stimme hob sich drohlich.

„War nur'n Scherz!“ Der zog sofort den Kopf ein.

„Wir stecken James in einen Anzug mit eingestickten Frettchen statt Nadelstreifen. Ganz dezent“ Harry grinste. „Der gibt sich bestimmt nicht die Blöße, seinen Schwiegersohn zu verhexen.“

„Haltet mich aus eurem Streit raus“ James hob nur die Hände.

„Dann überreden wir den Jungen, so einen Hut mit 'nem Frettchen drauf zu tragen“, flüsterte Ron zurück.

„Und Skorpius haltet ihr auch da raus“ In diesem Fall war kein Scherz mehr in James Stimme.

„Ey, komm, der trägt den ganzen Tag so'n Tuckenzeug. So ein Hut würde keinen wundern.“

„Ronald Weasley, du wirst sofort dieses Thema beenden. Skorpius trägt kein 'Tuckenzeug' und du wirst ihm sein Leben nicht schwerer machen als es sowieso schon ist“ Hermine verschränkte die Arme.

„Er trägt Schuhe mit Absatz und Goldschmuck und Parfüm und schminkt sich. Ich nenn' das Tucke“ Auch er verschränkte die Arme. „Oder wie nennt man das sonst?“

„Lecker“, erwiderte Charlie nur.

„Denk an die Kinder, Onkel Charlie“, murrte Teddy nur, der seine kleine Tochter auf dem Arm hatte. Auch wenn sie mit ihren sieben Monaten noch nicht wirklich in Gefahr war, irgendetwas aufzuschnappen.

„Ich wurde aufgeklärt, dass man das metro nennt“ Harry fühlte sich gut, auch mal etwas erklären zu können. „Das ist eine neue Mode, auch für normale Männer.“

„Dad, ich bin auch normal“, murrte James.

„Entschuldige, klar, auch für … nicht-schwule Männer?“ Harry legte den Kopf etwas schief. „Egal, Schminken ist wohl bald auch für Männer in.“

„Und Rasieren. Überall“ Charlie grinste nur.

„Was?“ Rons Gesicht verzog sich. „Wozu das denn?“

„Wie gut, dass ich nicht mehr jung bin“ Arthur schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich finde die Idee nicht schlecht“, meinte Ginny, „Vielleicht nicht das Rasieren, aber warum sollen nur wir uns hübsch machen? Gerecht ist gerecht.“

Harry wich nur in Entsetzen von ihr.

„Fürchte nicht, ich habe auch nicht vor, damit anzufangen“ James legte von der anderen Seite eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Auch wenn Skorpius mir damit in den Ohren liegt, mich schminken zu wollen.“

„Na, Percy, noch etwas Make-Up für die letzten Tage als Minister?“ Charlie grinste seinen jüngeren Bruder an.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns aufmachen“ Percy erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Audrey, wir sind müde.“

Seine Frau nickte nur und erhob sich ebenso. Es folgte eine große Runde an Verabschiedungen, Umarmungen, Versprechen, sich bald wieder zu treffen und einander zu flohen. Teddy und Rose schlossen sich an, ebenso Bill und Fleur und schließlich beschlossen die meisten, dass es ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen war, aber ihr Zuhause wartete und auch der Rest gab sich die Hand.

„Und bring uns nächstes Mal deinen Freund mit, ja?“, forderte Molly und umarmte James.

„Okay, Oma.“

„Was ist denn sein Lieblingskuchen?“

„Limonen-Sorbet-Torte“ Er grinste sie an. „Und Erdbeer-Sahne-Torte.“

„Die habe ich beide schon lange nicht mehr gemacht“ Sie nickte glücklich. „Höchste Zeit, würde ich sagen.“

„Danke, Oma“ Er umarmte sie noch einmal. „Ehrlich, Oma … danke.“

„Solange du ihn heiraten willst“ Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Oberarme. „Und ich möchte viele Urenkel!“

James nickte nur ergeben und meinte: „In ein paar Jahren, Oma. Ganz bestimmt.“

Harry legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und Vater und Sohn schenkten sich ein leidliches Lächeln. Ob hetero oder nicht, vor der Vormacht der Frauen konnten sie nie entfliehen.


End file.
